<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Things that Come After by WH03, WH0706 (WH03)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618810">All the Things that Come After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WH03/pseuds/WH03'>WH03</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WH03/pseuds/WH0706'>WH0706 (WH03)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Basically alternate world where Seventeen debuted in two separate groups, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I repeat: not a fluffy fic, If you're looking for lots of fluff this is the wrong fic, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Internalized Homophobia, Kpop Industry at it's worst, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original K-pop Groups, Plenty of issues with both Jun and Won, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, fluff is like two or three chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WH03/pseuds/WH03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WH03/pseuds/WH0706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is a Kpop superstar from one of the top groups in the industry at the tender age of 21.<br/>Junhui is just a member of a rookie group looking to carve a place for himself in the scene.<br/>Then, they sleep with each other. No biggie right?<br/>Something tentative blooms between them in an industry that threatens to tear it all apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The 'Incident'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Member of top K-pop group All-Seven Wonwoo sleeps with Junhui, member of rookie group TEENDOM. This news alone would shatter the industry and cause both groups to disband immediately. So what happens now with the two of them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junhui felt his body go numb, pleasure wracking through his body. Ecstasy filled every vein inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god-” He screamed, as the man above him heaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after that, instantaneous panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like somebody dunked his head in a bucket of freezing water, and then promptly slapped his face with a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui sat up immediately, nearly giving the man he was with a concussion. “Ow,” Junhui winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sadly, sitting up gave him a much better view of who he was with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeon Wonwoo. His sunbae by five years. Crap. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he is really hot though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui gulped, before looking around panicked for his clothes while desperately wiping himself with a tissue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not how this was supposed to go! Is this rape? Or sexual assault? Am I going to prison? AAGH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How did this even happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were talking about music or something as Wonwoo gave him advice on being an idol under their company and yadda yadda, and then they drank some juice, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was good.” Wonwoo moaned, laying back on the couch they were on, “You know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui froze right there, realizing he had to talk to the man. “Uh, yeah, I guess?” He spotted his shirt on the chair nearby, and grabbed it, swinging it on to his body as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not handle this kind of situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember, you are a rookie. You cannot date.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And definitely cannot sleep with the really hot sunbae from the group you like who happens to be in your company too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After several seconds of thick silence, where Junhui was scouring hysterically for his pants and shoes, the smooth voice of Wonwoo sounded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about this. I’m not gonna say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Junhui shot the man a glare, before dropping it immediately once his brain processed the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh Wonwoo is my sunbae and also super famous and oh my god I’m gonna die.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The panic rose again from the pit of his stomach. So he nodded curtly, sewing his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his jeans appeared under the leather couch, which he pulled onto himself. “Okay. Okay. I’m okay,” Junhui muttered, running his hands through his coarse hair. He then dashed as fast as he could to the door, his hand grasping the icy handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re okay,” Wonwoo said calmly. Junhui glanced at the man but wished he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo also put on his clothes and his glasses, but that face was... perfect. Sharp jawline, impeccable skin, a face somehow looking even hotter with glasses, and just…amazing. A swarm of butterflies flew into him.</span>
</p><p>“Uh, yeah, thanks? Wait, no, no thanks, I meant, uh…”</p><p>
  <span>“This is a secret between us, okay?” Wonwoo put his finger to his lips, giving Junhui a teasing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was it that they were the same age, yet Wonwoo was so much more...of everything? Talented, self-assured, confident, hot, good at kissing-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of their lips together just a few minutes ago resurfaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoops. Bad idea. Heat surged into Junhui’s face, and he bolted out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m insane, I’m insane, I have to be insane. I’m going to ruin my career and my group’s career, and everything is going to go to hell!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew through the pristine company hallways, not knowing where to go. At a corner, he paused to catch his breath. He patted his pockets, checking for his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The one thing I didn’t lose today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone had a calendar reminder. He had dance practice with his group in a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that notice, Junhui bolted to the practice room, his head a complete whirl of worry, confusion, fear, anger, and horny thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I take advantage of him? Or did he take advantage of me? Was there consent? His lips? His broad shoulders? His slim waist? His di-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junhui!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idol flinched, looking over to the soft voice. Oh. Minghao. His fellow Chinese bandmate. That calmed him more than it should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao walked over, his newly silver hair bouncing on his head. “You okay there hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded over and over again, stretching a thin smile on his lips. “Yes, yes, everything is fine. Mhm. Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao tilted his neck, eyes glinting with suspicion as he switched to Chinese. “You look the same as the time you slept with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!’ Junhui shouted, causing a nearby staff to drop all her papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He apologized, embarrassment flurrying up his head. He helped her gather her papers, with Minghao smirking all the way through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the staff left, Minghao put his arm over Junhui’s shoulder. “So how was it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep with anybody, and it’s none of your business, and I think I ruined our career,” Junhui spat, tears welling up in his eyes. He was emotional like that. But still, his thoughts were just a continuous stream of everything at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered the practice room, the rest of their group appeared in front of them, sitting in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine, Junhui, they didn’t find out last time, and they won’t this time,” Minghao whispered, before laughing maniacally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Everything misfortunate that happened to their group was funny to this guy. Junhui's tears immediately dissipated as he resisted the urge to teach his dongsaeng a thing or two about how to slap a bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui shook his head, grabbing Minghao tightly by the bony shoulder, “No, you don’t understand who it was, it was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we have to discuss this dance. Come. QUICKLY.” Soonyoung ordered, glaring at the both of them. Their usually squishy leader turned downright dictatorial when it came to rehearsing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui wanted to finish his sentence, but somebody dragged him down, and the meeting resumed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God what in the world did Wonwoo do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slept with that rookie. The actual fu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, calm down, hyung," Wonwoo raised a placating hand at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His leader scoffed, rolling his eyes. The man had come sprinting after Wonwoo texted him. He stared Wonwoo angrily with his intense eyes, “Was it consensual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was! Who do you think I am?” Wonwoo questioned angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But truth be told, he wasn’t sure. Everything was blurred by in those euphoric moments. They were talking about some track he was producing after drinking some juice, and then their lips came together, and the clothes came off, and then rest was history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol groaned annoyedly, putting his face in his hands. “What am I going to do with you.” He said through his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. It’s a one-time thing. We were both feeling lonely I guess, so there are no strings attached.” Wonwoo concluded while adjusting his glasses. Yet, images of the boy’s smile lingered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boy? They’re the same age, anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anybody, literally anybody, besides our members finds out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t.” How little did Seungcheol trust him? Wonwoo had kept his sexuality a secret to the world and most of the company staff for seven years at this point, from being a trainee to now, so this ain't his first rodeo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember how much money the CEO had to pay Dispatch so that they wouldn’t expose your last boyfriend? Imagine if this got out! Sunbae sleeps with a rookie, both gay!” Seungcheol ranted a desperate look in his big eyes, “All-Seven is only five years old, Wonwoo. Our group is only five years old! I don’t know if even a legendary group like Big Bang could handle a scandal like this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo leaned back into his chair. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the residual dread that he always carried with him did poke at him from its dark hole where he buried those emotions. His eyes wandered around his studio, at all the expensive equipment and (formerly) clean furniture. How many times had he slept with people in this very room? Not even once, until today.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go talk to Junhui. He knows me.” Seungcheol muttered, scrunching his hands in his puffy hair, “The company reps would understand if their group went on a hiatus or something right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alarm bells rang loud and clear in Wonwoo’s head as he jumped up, yelling something incomprehensible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down.” The leader raised a placating hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TEENDOM just debuted, they can’t be going on a hiatus now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should’ve thought about that before you screwed one of their members!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glared at each other for a good few seconds. Wonwoo stared at the man, putting all the curse words that he knew (which was not many) into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Seungcheol relented, “Fine, no hiatus. But I will talk to Junhui anyway. He needs to understand that this industry cannot handle this and he needs to keep this a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo nodded, his limbs relaxing. He needed a break from Seoul. He needed a break from idol life, and soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All-Seven and TEENDOM's names are based on Seventeen (seven and then teen haha I'm a genius)<br/>Just as a note:<br/>All-Seven debuted in 2012<br/>Their fandom name is Our-Seven (kinda like iGot7) and the abbreviation is Sevvies<br/>TEENDOM debuted in 2017<br/>Their fandom name is ArisTeen (Aristocrats in a Kingdom)<br/>Sorry I'm really bad at coming up with names</p><p>The timeframe is wonky because I didn't want the members to be too old or young when they debuted while maintaining their real birthdays<br/>And the songs they have are just Seventeen songs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Recording</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath...we'll see what happens now...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This team meeting was getting boring already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui sat half-asleep with his chin resting on Minghao’s bony shoulder. Their manager was just briefing them on their schedule for their first comeback, but somehow that man’s voice had the effect of a lullaby combined with a warm glass of milk.</span>
</p><p><span>“The new song Lilili Yabbay was produced by Woozi from All-Seven.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <em><span>All-Seven?</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As in the group Jeon Wonwoo is in?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui immediately shot up, his back straight. His teammates looked at him as if he was insane(besides Hansol who was seemed engrossed in the manager’s words).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, hyung?” Chan asked sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui sighed and rubbed the boy’s head. Children like Chan should not be around bad influenced like him, who go around sleeping with their sunbaes from their company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all will record next week. The comeback is tentatively set in November right now.” The manager concluded, starting to pack his stuff up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung, their ever so trusty leader, stood up and began talking about rehearsal schedules or dorm rules or something, but that immediately set Junhui’s mind off thinking about the hot pot he had a few weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before the manager walked out the door, he turned around and said, “All-Seven is also having a comeback a few weeks prior, so definitely do not stress your sunbaes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does that mean Junhui will have to see Wonwoo at the music shows? When they debuted earlier this year, they were rushed off from room to room without any time to breathe, so…probably not? Junhui had to hold out hope. Even if they did run into each other by some miracle, hopefully Wonwoo will also voluntarily forget all that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see your beloved there,” Minghao waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he whispered into Junhui’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks since the ‘incident’, and Minghao could not let this go. If Junhui had it his way, he would take that secret to the grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, neither Seungkwan nor Seokmin knew. They were only a team of seven, but those two accounted easily for ninety percent of the chatter. And if Seungkwan ever got a hold of this ‘tea’, Junhui would never hear the end of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll see you guys later,” Hansol rose sluggishly, putting on his red sunglasses, “I’m gonna go take a nap in a practice room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just make sure you wake up in time for our ride back to the dorms,” Seungkwan reminded. Junhui always marveled at that boy’s ability to keep everything in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin began to sing loudly, which was Junhui’s cue to leave. He had brought some cookies with him to the company today, which he was very excited for-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, so let’s talk about your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui knew that Minghao was pretty quiet with all things considered. But when it came to making fun of Junhui, that mouth knew no bounds. The dancer sighed, resigning himself to his fate, “Like I said these past two weeks, no he’s not my boyfriend, and no I will not talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao smirked, “I get it though. Wonwoo is very very very hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui gave Minghao the side-eye, keeping his silence (but he very much agreed with the sentiment that Wonwoo was very very very hot). They turned a corner, right to the entrance desk of the company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deplis Entertainment. The company management was as dumb as the name of the company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posters of their groups and artists hung on the wall. There was their poster, TEENDOM’s debut with Don’t Wanna Cry, applauded by critics as one of the strongest debuts of the year.  Next was Eufonia’s poster with soft colors, Deplis’ top girl group, debuting three years before they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But All-Seven’s poster stood out with its dark bold letters and hip-hop swagger of the members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five years ago, All-Seven rocked the K Pop scene with their aggressive music and rap-centered music. Seven members around sixteen and seventeen years old spitting bars and swearing was a sight to behold for the industry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large part of Junhui actually auditioned for Deplis because of All-Seven. Sixteen-year-old him saw kids his age performing on stage with such energy, and got enlightened somehow. He was a fan of them. Even as a trainee, Junhui had looked forward to becoming a singer to one day meet his own idols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he certainly did not anticipate meeting a member through...in that manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How big is Wonwoo?” A taunting voice sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That effectively broke Junhui out of his daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, how big is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, Minghao, could you not be a perv for a minute? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt his ears burn at the question, but gave his dongsaeng a glare regardless, “I heard you the first time, Minghao, what I meant to say was, what the actual fu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Junhui was about to go off on his annoying companion, a sturdy body bumped into him. He turned to apologize, before realizing it was:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Mingyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All-Seven’s maknae and visual. Tan skin, big muscles, defined abs, basically the entire package. He wore a charismatic expression that made it seem like he was posing for the cover of Vogue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was relatively common to run into fellow idols in the company building especially during these periods without comebacks according to his members, but Junhui never wandered the halls much, so before the ‘incident’, he had never met one of the All-Seven members before. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Number two out of seven, hopefully, I won’t sleep with him too…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I thinking?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sunbaenim! I’m so sorry for Junhui, he can be such an idiot sometimes,” Minghao laughed emptily, punching Junhui’s shoulder a little too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Minghao, I get it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I’m...sorry too, um, sunbaenim?” As a fan of All-Seven, Junhui knew Mingyu was younger than he was, and with his Korean skills, he was never sure if it was appropriate to call Mingyu that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked them over. Junhui began sweating already. This was it. This was the moment their career ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, the man broke into a toothy smile, reminiscent of a big puppy, his chic image splintering into a million pieces, “No worries! I get caught up in my own head sometimes too, so it’s all good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well we’ll see you around then!” Minghao chirped as you pulled Junhui away from the tooth man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui was still befuddled by that encounter. “Wait, so… that was Kim Mingyu?” He was more than a little bit shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also hot as hell, just not as much as your boyfriend,” Minghao whispered with a teasing smile, “And have you seen that shirtless pictorial he did? What I could do to a man like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okayyyy that’s the end of that conversion.” The older of the two accelerated his pace as blazed towards his snack stash, trying to forget all that had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying, you fucked that rookie you found cute, and now he’s on his way to my studio to record their new song?”</span>
</p><p><span>“...Yes.” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“And you’re here because?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I…” Wonwoo could not find the words. Why was he in Jihoon’s studio, waiting for TEENDOM to arrive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not like the sex was planned by any means. The memories Wonwoo had of what happened prior to the sex was hazy and muddled. They were talking about music somehow in that practice room, and somehow, without alcohol and drugs, they decided to bang. Which was unlike him, who liked to plan things out and think things through.</span>
</p><p>Eh, maybe his horniness got the better of him. What mattered was how Wonwoo felt about Junhui now. </p><p>
  <span>Junhui was attractive, sure, but there were so many more attractive idols and celebrities out there. (And Wonwoo thought he was hotter than most of them too)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, something about Junhui was...different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried innocent and playful energy about him, like an overexcited kitten. He got distracted easily and loved snacks, if what Wonwoo got from his conversation with Soonyoung said was correct. Kinda like a little kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that something about Junhui had been haunting Wonwoo the past few weeks. Every time he closed his eyes, he could imagine that day. His lithe body, the sounds he was making, and much, much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he just horny? Wonwoo grumbled a little as he took a seat at the mixing console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon gave him a weird look, “Stay if you want, but I’m not going to tolerate any weird moves on your part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo smirked at that, “Who do you think I am? I’m not Mingyu with his first girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. And you wouldn’t risk outing yourself to TEENDOM. Or anyone, if you’re smart about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rapper fell silent after that. He had done a good job of hiding his sexuality so far, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room remained silent as Jihoon prepared the room for the recording session. The little (don’t tell him Wonwoo thought that) man moved sliders around and fiddled with the application, being in his natural environment. With his floppy dark hair and being swallowed by his hoodie, Jihoon appeared much more adorable than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not as adorable as Junhui.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open behind them, as if on cue with Wonwoo’s thoughts. His heart soared as he swiveled his chair around, only to be sorely disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Park Yongsun, of course, the main dancer of All-Seven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His coffee-colored eyes were often crinkled when he smiled, but Wonwoo could never decipher what was behind those eyes, even after all these years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup y’all!” He bore his signature wide smile, flaunting his pearly whites, “I heard our hoobaes are recording today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to be in until five pm, Yongsun, our recording session is much later,” Jihoon said without emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I like being early. And checking out our juniors, of course!” He winked right after. Wonwoo wanted to gag at that. The fanservice was never appreciated when done to anyone but fans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, sure,” Jihoon responded, eyes still glued to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo raised his hand in greeting to his bandmate, but only getting a small nod in return. Yongsun was the same age as him and Jihoon, but he was a social butterfly and therefore rarely spent a lot of time with the rest of the members, so they were not particularly close. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he here though? Does he want to meet our hoobaes for once?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His icy blue hair made him seem like a prince of some fantasy kingdom, ethereal and untouchable. The dancer took a seat on the couch in the back, kicking his feet up on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TEENDOM, right? Deplis really do be training talented kids, I’ve seen their dance practice videos that went viral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re around the same age as us, Yongsun, not kids” Wonwoo answered while taking out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha, so you know them quite well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo picked up something strange in his bandmate’s voice but ignored it. “Yeah, I like their debut song Don’t Wanna Cry. The dancing was cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. “Well, I’m sure you’ll love this song too. It’s called Lilili… something right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody answered the guy’s question, leaving only the clacking of Jihoon’s keyboard. Wonwoo cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was okay with silence, but Yongsun’s presence made it slightly suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Something like that.” Jihoon answered curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the door swung open again before any of them died from the awkwardness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, shit, shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui had expected a normal recording session. Soonyoung getting hyped, Seungkwan slaying his vocals, Jihoon cussing them out, but this was certainly not to be expected. Multiple members of All-Seven were here. If this happened a few weeks earlier, Junhui would be crapping his pants from fanboying, but this was after the ‘incident’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Moon Junhui, you’re first.” Yongsun said with a massive grin, “You’ll be great! Jihoon is strict, but I’m sure Wonwoo would love whatever you do, so no pressure!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer took a deep breath. This was hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door to the booth and stepped in, careful to avoid the piercing brown eyes behind glasses that were staring right at him. He put on the heavy headphones and did a quick warm-up for his throat, his heart just about to rip his chest wide open with how fast it was beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready? Let’s start from your part in the first verse, with the falsetto, and don’t strain your voice too much, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, okay, uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s voice resounded again through the booth, “You okay? You’re looking kind of red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui had not even noticed his burning face in his panicked state. The simple idea of him looking at him singing was terrifying enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle filtered through his headphones. Junhui could tell that deep voice anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Junhui, you got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeon Wonwoo, doing weird things to him already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer chose not to respond and took another deep breath. <em>I do got this.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he began to sing his part. Mostly falsetto, before the instrumental chorus with the choreo Soonyoung made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do that again. You know what you did wrong, right?” Jihoon’s voice always carried an edge to it that was very different from his cute face. (Junhui would never say that to Jihoon’s face though)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui sang again, this time much better. They ran the part a good five times until Jihoon was finally satisfied. At that point, his throat was too tired to sing anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he exited the booth, the next one being Minghao, who gave him a tight-lipped smile equal parts teasing and apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recording studio was set up like so: A mixing console with two chairs in the front next to the live room, and then a long couch in the back. Luckily, Wonwoo was sat up at the console with Jihoon, so there would not be any contact between them, and that was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wonwoo I wanna sat up at the front is that okay?” Yongsun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddammit sunbaenim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there Junhui was, sat between a chattering Seokmin on his right and his dear Wonwoo sunbaenim to his left. The couch was not big by any means, so he was very much squished between the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Wonwoo was not making any weird moves. He sat properly and stared ahead at the recording booth, as if Junhui did not exist. Which made Junhui slightly disappointed, before he mentally slapped himself for feeling sad in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui attempted to breathe normally as he pulled out his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, Junhui, breathe, nobody will know you had sex with Wonwoo unless you make yourself seem suspicious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was paying attention to them anyway. Seokmin was talking with Chan about something, Seungkwan was warming up, Hansol was spacing out, Soonyoung was on his phone and the rest were recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the dancer pulled open Instagram, scrolling through his feed to distract himself. Food pics, cat videos, cool dancers, more food pics, gadgets to make food, hot pot…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey that’s our group, right?” Wonwoo noted as he pointed at the dancer’s screen, his voice even. Junhui glanced at him, only to once again be blown away by his side profile. All-Seven’s visuals were one of the many reasons why he became a fan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Junhui’s previous affiliation as an All-Seven fan was not coming in handy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahahaha, of course, sunbaenim, yes, of course, uh-huh, that is your group, ahaha…” Junhui laughed awkwardly, making a noise somewhat akin to a dying hyena. He then immediately realized how close Wonwoo was, his head leaning over closely with his hair prickling up at Junhui’s shoulder. His slender fingers brushed over Junhui’s bare arm, sending shivers up his spine. Something in his pants shifted as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to die. He literally brushed my arm with his finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung laughed along, “Yeah, Junhui was an Our-Seven for the longest time, right? He especially loves that song where I featured before debut, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer nodded rapidly, “Yes, I love Fronting, great song, yes,” he then rose to grab some water from the mini-fridge, desperately trying to get out of this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few gulps of ice-cold water served to clear his head and reduce the heat in his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Do not get horny over Wonwoo again, and focus on yourself. You are an idol, Junhui, you can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui scanned the couch once more. He could not sit next to Wonwoo any more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he took a spot on Soonyoung’s lap. His leader immediately wrapped his strong arms around him. They do this a lot anyway as fanservice, so it should be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s kinda gay,” Yongsun chuckled once he turned around in his chair, "Even Wonwoo doesn't do stuff like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui heard an undertone in his sunbae's voice, but he was still to busy trying to distract himself from Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung shrugged but kept his arms around Junhui’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer let out a shaky breath. If only Yongsun knew. He caught Minghao giving a sad look to him, but resumed his recording right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t catch though, was the dark glare Wonwoo was giving to Soonyoung, somewhere between murderous and jealous.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All-Seven's members are: Coups, Jeoghan, Shua, Wonwoo, Woozi, Mingyu, and Yongsun<br/>TEENDOM's members are: Hoshi, Jun, The8, DK, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Dino (i actually thought about adding Samuel but idk anything about him)<br/>Eufonia is a girl group under Deplis (this will become important later)<br/>Inspired by Euphony (meaning a pleasant sound) and euphoria (meaning great happiness) The Euphonia is also a device for talking.<br/>And Yongsun was created as an original character because All-Seven literally has no dancers...and bc of other reasons too...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Music Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All-Seven and TEENDOM meet at a music show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m Hyunki in the green room.”</p><p>“And I’m Minjung!”</p><p>“Minjung, it’s time to meet our first place candidates!”</p><p>“Yes, it’s All-Seven and TEENDOM!”</p><p>Junhui stood uncomfortably between his teammates. His flowy white robe’s various straps and tags were prickling him in the weirdest areas. </p><p>“1, 2, 3, Annyeonghaseyo, we are All-Seven!” The group cheered next to them. </p><p>Yes. All-Seven. With them again. Seriously, seven months into their debut and Junhui had never met his sunbaes. And then this month rolled around, and now suddenly he was running into them left and right. Just his luck.</p><p>The dancer also did not comprehend why Deplis would have both their boy groups come back at the same time. Did they want competition? Or just to dominate the charts?</p><p>“Please introduce your song to the audience.”</p><p>Jeonghan spoke up first with his soft voice, “Yes, our song Flower is a powerful dance track with bla bla bla…”</p><p>Junhui tuned his senior out. Wow, it had been a while since he used that sausage machine of his. The thought of eating made his stomach grumble a little. </p><p>“This is all thanks to our Sevvies!” A deep and silky voice sounded out.</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>Junhui bit the inside of his lip. </p><p>“Now, TEENDOM, please greet your fans!”</p><p>“Yes, we are so honored to be nominated for first place with our sunbaes! This is all thanks to our fans, we are so grateful to all of you,” Soonyoung said while bouncing around,” If we win first place, we will release the rehearsal tape for our first attempt at the dance!”</p><p>Junhui stifled the urge to laugh. The first time Seungkwan tried to do the dance of Lilili Yabbay...</p><p>“Now, Jun-ssi, what is your song like?”</p><p>At the mention of his name, Junhui flinched. He had practiced his speech multiple times already, so he should be fine. <em> Okay, here goes nothing… </em></p><p>“YesoursongLililiYabbayisaelectronicdancetrackwithabeautifuldancedoneby…”</p><p>Wonwoo was smirking at him. <em> That little- </em></p><p>The dancer paused for a moment to catch his breath in his annoyance, “our great leader Hoshi, and I hope all of you will listen to our song!”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll all be on stage very soon”</p><p>“Don’t miss any of it!’</p><p>“Coming up soon!” Both groups shouted gleefully. </p><p>Junhui let out a shaky breath as the cameras cut. The two groups immediately began laughing and chattering amongst each other as if they were lifelong friends. </p><p>Which made sense, since Soonyoung had trained with some of the All-Seven members, and both groups could be pretty noisy. Jisoo was speaking in English with Hansol, Coups was babying Channie, etc. etc. etc. The only one that seemed out of place was Yongsun, who was instead glancing away at something.</p><p>The two groups started to filter out slowly through the doors. One of the MCs, Minjung, came over to talk to Yongsun, but the rest of them were leaving quickly.</p><p>Junhui was just about to step out the door, before feeling a strong hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Jun, let’s talk,” a dark voice sounded behind him.</p><p>Choi Seungcheol.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, this is when I actually die. </em>
</p><p>The older man dragged Junhui out to the hallway. They turned a corner to an unoccupied hallway. Seungcheol swung around, his eyes boring into Junhui like a camel’s. (<em> Camel? Wait, no, not a camel.) </em>Like a wolf looking at its prey.</p><p> The dancer felt his hands clam up, “Sunbaenim, uh, did you need anything?”</p><p>“Jun, I know you slept with Wonwoo.”</p><p>A frosty shiver coursed through his body. His head went blank.</p><p>
  <em> What? Oh no.  </em>
</p><p>“As you know, here in South Korea, and especially as Kpop idols, you definitely cannot let this get out. Idols sleeping with each other is bad enough, but two men?” Seungcheol sighed, “You guys just debuted. Keep this quiet. Do not tell anybody, okay? Not even your members.”</p><p>Junhui nodded. He always knew his sexuality could never be told to anyone in this industry, “I understand.”</p><p>“Good,” Seungcheol huffed, his features softening, “You’re a good kid. Now go prepare for your stage. Don’t let this happen again.”</p><p>Even though his sunbae was warning him, Junhui did not feel threatened. He knew Seungcheol was tough and protective, but from all the variety shows Junhui had watched of All-Seven, he knew the leader was secretly a softie. </p><p>Also, he just talked to another member of All-Seven. This was a fanboy’s dream. </p><p>And so, Junhui walked back to his waiting room, his lips zipped.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” Wonwoo snarled.</p><p>“Hey, idiot. Jihoon told me.” Nara plopped down on the couch, scrolling through her phone. Her tan skin somehow was flawless even without makeup.</p><p>Oh Nara. Main Rapper of Eufonia. Known for her attitude and unique rapping voice. </p><p>“Jihoon told you?” Wonwoo flipped around, glaring at the smaller man. Jihoon shrugged, still scrolling through his phone, “Also shush. Don’t just blare out everything like a megaphone.”</p><p>“Yongsun isn’t here right now, is he? Nobody’s gonna mind me talking about your gay ass.”</p><p>True. A few people knew about his sexuality, but Yongsun was surely not one of them. </p><p>The waiting room was mostly empty at this point, with a few of the members going to a special interview for the music show and the staff being on break. So only Jihoon and Mingyu were with him there. Though there were empty bags of chips and articles of clothing everywhere that reminded everyone of their presence.</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He had been friends with Nara for so long at this point, he was used to her straightforward attitude. They trained together for a long time, and he debuted first (something he gloated about for several years) and Nara debuted two years later with Eufonia.</p><p>“What were you thinking anyway? Is that boy really that hot?” Nara asked while brushing her dark hair, “I rushed out here on my free day to talk to you about this, so you better be honest.”</p><p>“Wonwoo hasn’t been getting out much, so I think it’s because of tha-” Wonwoo stuffed a piece of bread in the younger’s mouth, which muffled the rest of his words. The boy seemed satisfied in eating, so he stayed quiet. </p><p>The rapper sighed, glancing at Nara. The disappointment was written across her face. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel his heart sink too. He was calm and collected, not the wild hoe who sleeps around. This endangered not only his own career, but his bandmates too. </p><p>“It was weird. I don’t know. I…” Wonwoo was at a loss for words. He had no excuse.</p><p>“He’s a rookie, Wonwoo, did you stop to think what would happen to his career? Did you even apologize? You’re honestly just being selfish at this point. I mean, you could’ve slept with anyone, but your own hoobae? God,” Nara paused for a moment to catch her breath, “So please, next time you get too horny for your own good, please, think.”</p><p>Wonwoo watched her in silence. <em> This is really all my fault, isn’t it? I should go apologize... </em></p><p>But the simple thought of talking to Junhui sent his heart into overdrive. His slender form, his cute smile, his soft eyes, the moans-</p><p>
  <em> This is so not good. </em>
</p><p>“I will go talk to him,” Wonwoo muttered, running his hands through his gelled hair. </p><p>Then, the waiting room door blasted open before anyone could get another word in. </p><p>“NARA! Didn’t I tell you to bring me an iced frappuccino, not an iced americano?”</p><p>That shrill voice. Wonwoo resisted the urge to slap a bitch.</p><p>Minjung stormed in, her curly purple hair standing out greatly from the rest of the room. Her usually flowery and pleasant expression was twisted into dark fury and annoyance. She held her pink purse in one hand and a half-drunk cup of coffee in the other. </p><p>Son Minjung. Leader of Eufonia who happened to also be an MC at this music show.</p><p>Nara immediately stood up, her makeup-less face much less intimidating in contrast to the fully glammed up Minjung, “Unnie, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”</p><p>“Nuh-uh, no excuses, you hoe. Let’s go.” Minjung scoffed.</p><p>Wonwoo just barely stopped himself from punching that woman’s straight in the face with his ringed hand. Mingyu put a heavy hand on his shoulder, clearly trying to calm him.</p><p>Nara looked down, a shadow cast over her face. She was also slightly shorter than her leader, making the difference between them ever more apparent. Without even acknowledging the rest of the members in the room, Minjung led her bandmate out the door. </p><p>“If you didn’t hold me down, I would’ve ripped her to shreds,” Wonwoo grunted.</p><p>“She’s always been a bitch. Ignore her,” Jihoon said.</p><p>Well, it was still hard to ignore her when she was being that way to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>The cheers of the audience still rang in Junhui’s head. Dancing on stage was always exhilarating, especially a cool choreography like this one. </p><p>“Good job, y’all!” Seokmin cheered, before breaking into a freestyle rap.</p><p>Junhui high-fived Hansol as the group walked through the halls of the building, heading back to their waiting room after their stage.. He joked around with Seungkwan about oranges or something, but a tap on the shoulder made him turn around. </p><p>“What did Coups say to you?” Soonyoung asked, a grin still on his face.</p><p>
  <em> Why does everyone want to talk to me today? First Coups, now Soonyoung. </em>
</p><p>The two of them paused in the hallway while the rest of the team walked off. </p><p>Junhui immediately felt his hands go numb. “Not much, why?”</p><p>His leader shrugged, still smiling, “Just making sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Junhui laughed a little too loudly while running a hand through his coarse hair. Before he said something he would come to regret, he strode away, assuring Soonyoung that he was fine.</p><p>Only to come face to face with his other nightmare. Minghao, who had waited for him around the corner. His elfen features and silver hair with their flowy costumes truly complimented the elegant and graceful concept of their comeback. </p><p>“Seungcheol-hyung talked to you about Wonwoo right.” His fellow Chinese member did not even ask. It was a statement, plain and simple. His face remained perfectly placid.</p><p>“Yeah,” Junhui gave up on trying to hide from Minghao. His friend may be pervy and nasty sometimes, but he could see right through him.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll be fine-” Minghao tried to comfort him.</p><p>A skinny and tall form came jogging towards them. </p><p>And of course, it was Jeon Wonwoo. Stupidly handsome with glasses, wearing a perfectly form-fitting leather outfit that left little to the imagination, and that deep voice. Junhui was about to melt into a puddle.</p><p>“Hey, meet me at this practice room tomorrow?” Wonwoo asked. For once, that confident expression his face melted away to show...hesitance. Junhui could get used to this. </p><p>The rapper’s ears tinged red. Yet before Junhui could say anything, the other ran away. Literally ran, not even kidding.</p><p>“Don’t go.”</p><p>“Huh?” Junhui spun around, his head still a haze from the interaction, “Why?”</p><p>“I was kidding when I said all that boyfriend shit. Then, I didn’t think this was going to lead anywhere, but now… This is dangerous, Junhui. Becoming an idol is your dream. You cannot let a sleazy-looking ass like him ruin it.” Minghao’s voice grew more and more serious by the second. He could be downright scary when it came down to it. </p><p>A surge of heat rose up to his face, “He’s not sleazy.”</p><p>Minghao raised his eyebrows, “Uh-huh, sure. And who was the one who initiated the sex? Definitely not you. You get flustered over the mention of eggplants, please.”</p><p>Junhui, for some reason, wanted to defend Wonwoo. “No. Wonwoo is nice. He is patient and composed, and super talented.”</p><p>Minghao’s face took on a darker tone. “Don’t go. This is an order.”</p><p>The other dancer felt a fire burning in him, growing stronger and stronger.</p><p>“You don’t get to order me around.”</p><p>“You don’t get to throw all your hard work and all of our hard work as a group around for some guy! Imagine if Dispatch got a hold of this, Junhui, just imagine!”</p><p>“We’re not going to have sex again, Minghao, he just wants to talk!”</p><p>“Uh huh, that’s what was going to happen last time, but look at where we’re at now.”</p><p>Junhui uttered a sound of frustration somewhere between a dying dolphin and nails on a chalkboard. “Whatever.”</p><p>The space around them was empty for some reason, not even a single soul in sight as if the world silenced itself for them. </p><p>Minghao turned around, his mullet swaying around his neck, “This is for your own good.”</p><p>The dancer walked away, leaving Junhui alone in the hallway, still flabbergasted at all that had happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For imagery on Seungkwan's dancing, search up when he replaced The8 in lilili yabbay...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Practice Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things heat up a little...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was in no way an impulsive person. Not at all. He liked to think things through. </p><p>The only exception perhaps was when he decided to become a trainee at age fourteen, in 2010. He liked rapping, he liked performing, and he was a good-looking kid. So he auditioned, trained, and then debuted. </p><p>But still, all of that was still somewhat thought through. He talked with his parents about how he was going to keep up with his studies, how moving to Seoul would impact his life, how much work being a trainee and a student would have to be.</p><p>Yet here Wonwoo was, suffering the consequences of his very impulsive invitation to Junhui.</p><p>They held a Vlive for fans as their promotions were ending, their music show yesterday being their last. And right after, the band would gather for a team dinner. </p><p>It was Jeonghan’s idea, to gather again since it had been a while since all seven of them had spent time together outside of work.</p><p>However, that conflicted with when he agreed to meet Junnie (that sounded nice to Wonwoo so he decided to call Junhui that from then on)</p><p>Through Soonyoung, Wonwoo got a hold of Junhui’s number. (No he did not ask for Jun’s number from Soonyoung because he was too scared to ask Junhui, it’s because...shut up) And he texted Junhui to meet him in Practice Room A at Deplis. </p><p>The conversation went something like this:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Won: Hey let’s meet at Practice Room A tmr at 7 PM</p><p> </p><p>Jun: Who dis</p><p> </p><p>Won: Jeon Wonwoo</p><p> </p><p>Jun: Oh. But I agreed to meet Minghao for hot pot</p><p> </p><p>Won: I don’t have any more time to talk after tmr</p><p> </p><p>Won: I have other schedules </p><p> </p><p>Won: And sex is def</p><p> </p><p>Jun: Okay I will be there yes of course</p><p> </p><p>Won: not part of this…</p><p> </p><p>Won: sorry i pressed enter too early</p><p> </p><p>Jun: I meant</p><p> </p><p>Jun: God I can’t recall</p><p> </p><p>Jun: I meant yes sure</p><p> </p><p>Won: ...</p><p> </p><p>It kind of made Wonwoo feel better about skipping his team dinner if Junnie was so excited for <em> things </em>. His heart was also beating way too fast for it to be healthy. </p><p><em> It’s not going to be anything dirty, right Wonwoo? </em>He asked himself that.</p><p>Well… Wonwoo had to say, the sex <em> was </em> really good. But he knew that he had to control himself and only apologize. No nasty business whtsoever. They would cut off all relations from there. It would better for the both of them if they stopped whatever the hell this was. </p><p>But his first concern was how to not make Lord Jeonghan the Angel (not) angry so he can keep his limbs attached to his body.</p><p>The entire band was sitting on the dance room floor, spread out talking to one another after the Vlive. Even Yongsun was sticking around for their dinner. And he never was around for these things. </p><p>“Jeonghannie-hyungggg,” Wonwoo tried his best to use aegyo, “Have I told you you’re my favorite hyung?”</p><p>Jeonghan gave him a weird look, distracted from his phone. In fact, all the other members gave him a glance of ‘has Wonwoo finally lost it’.</p><p>Mingyu scratched his head, confusion clear across his face, “Hyung, you okay there? Are you feeling well?”</p><p>The older rapper flashed a glare at him. <em> Don’t ruin this for me</em>, he tried to say with his expression. Luckily, Jisoo shushed Mingyu. </p><p>“I wanna see this play out,” he said with an evil glint in his eyes.</p><p>“What do you need, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan responded sweetly.</p><p>“Well, I have a meeting during dinner, so-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Wonwoo gaped at his hyung sitting on the floor, “I didn’t even say what the meeting was?”</p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “If it’s not a meeting with the president I don’t care.”</p><p>The rapper sank the floor, still attempting aegyo on his face. But his ‘favorite’ hyung swatted him away, focusing his attention back to his Instagram feed. </p><p>“Hyung, I think this is important for Wonwoo,” Yongsun suddenly spoke up, “We can have a team dinner with all of us next week, I’ll be there.”</p><p>Wonwoo cocked his head. Yongsun wasn’t close to him at all, so why would he speak up for him?</p><p>
  <em> Eh, whatever, I’ll take all the help I can get. </em>
</p><p>Wonwoo blinked his eyes as cutely as he could, “Yeah, like what Yongsunnie” Jihoon mimed gagging in the corner then, “said, please? Jeonghannie-hyungg.”</p><p>The singer sighed, patting Wonwoo on the head. “Fine.”</p><p>Wonwoo lit up immediately, “Really?”</p><p>“If you pass this test.”</p><p>Leave it up to Jeonghan to set conditions. Wonwoo simply nodded. </p><p>“Wonwoo, whose baby are you?”<br/>Oh god. Oh no.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to kill himself in that moment.</p><p>
  <em> Junnie is worth it. </em>
</p><p>“Jeonghan-hyung’s baby…” Vomit was just about to come out of his mouth.</p><p>“Alright, go to your meeting,” Jeonghan waved his hand like a king permitting his citizens to go free.</p><p>Wonwoo exhaled. Junnie really do be making him do weird things. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Junhui had always been a good kid. He got good grades, obeyed his parents, was polite to his elders, and never ever snuck out of the dorms.</p><p>That last one was about to be broken.</p><p>See, as rookies, they had pretty strict rules about when they could leave the dorms at night. Promotions for their comeback were still ongoing, so everyone was exhausted when they got back to the dorms in the evening.</p><p>Yet Junhui could not relax. He had to find a way to not alert Minghao and get to the meeting with Wonwoo.</p><p>No nasty business though. Right.</p><p>By 6:30, though, Junhui was getting antsy. </p><p>He had remained in his room, pretending to be playing a phone game. The past few days had been very awkward with Minghao giving him the silent treatment and Soonyoung constantly pulling the two of them over to tell them to, quote, 'get over whatever little idiotic spat you guys are in, because it's ruining the mood and people are catching on'. But Minghao just walked away before their leader even finished talking. Soonyoung sagged then, giving Junhui a defeated look. "Why does he not listen to me?" Junhui patted his back then while rubbing his head.</p><p>So he had to not alarm anybody and get out of the dorm without a single soul knowing.</p><p>Junhui made a mental checklist of his members:</p><p>His roommate: Hansol. Check. He’s wearing headphones and writing music, so he would be in his own world and not paying attention.</p><p>Seungkwan: asleep already</p><p>Seokmin: taking a shower</p><p>Channie: Eh, Channie would never tell on him</p><p>Soonyoung: in his room maybe</p><p>Minghao: ??? scary af must avoid but his position is unknown</p><p>Junhui sighed as he bunched up his hair in his hands. He glanced over at Hansol, still in his zone. <em> If only all the other guys could be like you… </em></p><p>
  <em> Okay, it’s go time, if I leave any later, I won’t be able to get to Deplis by 7. </em>
</p><p>So the dancer steeled himself and pushed open his door. Nobody in the hallway. Good. He tiptoed his way out, careful to not make any extra noise with his feet that usually thumped on the floor loudly. </p><p>He turned the corner into the living room. Nobody there either. Sweet. But the clothes sprawled across the couch and floor could be cleaned up...nah he could handle that after he came back. Junhui glanced over at the half-open kitchen door. Hopefully, nobody would hear him push open the front door at least. </p><p>Junhui was just about to push open the front door, but two voices sounded out from the kitchen.</p><p>“...I’m just so worried for Junnie. If this gets out, there might even people tracking him down…”</p><p>“Minghao, it’s okay.” Soonyoung. His voice suddenly had a tender color to it.</p><p>"This is gonna sound horrible, but this is our dream too. It's our group, our career together, not just his, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, true. But if anyone even catches wind that Junhui slept with a sunbae, first of all, his sexuality, second of all, sleeping with a man, last of all, it's his sunbae. This would be disastrous for the rest of his life. The gay slut who ruined his group. Anytime anybody even looks at his face, that's all they'll think. " Soonyoung made a sound reminiscent of a dying whale, "I can't believe he didn't tell me."</p><p>Junhui shivered at those words. He trusted Soonyoung enough, but Seungcheol told him to stop talking, and his fight with Minghao stopped him from telling him to also stay quiet. He let out a small rattling breath as he picked up his sneakers.</p><p>His fingers shook at his laces. Was this really right for him? For the rest of them?</p><p>Meeting his sunbae who he had slept with at night at the company practice room was shady enough, but doing it without permission or the knowledge of his friends? The deadly guilt punched him right in the gut.</p><p>“Junnie isn’t stupid," Minghao responded, "He knows this too. He'll do what's best."</p><p>Junhui bit down on his tongue. Another round of worries doused him in darkness.</p><p>Hot tears welled up in his eyes. This was his dream. Becoming an idol, dancing and performing. If he went…</p><p>Yet Junhui trusted Wonwoo. Something about that man was safe and comfortable. Back when Junhui was only a fan of All-Seven, he had thought Wonwoo's on-stage persona of an aloof hot guy was his true personality. Like a block of ice. </p><p>The few interactions Junhui had with the rapper showed that he was much more playful than that. And perhaps much more warm and cuddly on the inside.</p><p>Besides, Wonwoo had kept mostly quiet, and never came to bother him needlessly. Unlike the stories Junhui had heard of sunbaes hounding after their hoobaes partners for sex.</p><p>Wonwoo would never do anything to hurt him. </p><p>Junhui took in a deep breath and stepped out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Subin-ssi, I’m not here to-”</p><p>“No, no, no, I get it, you are here to <em> practice</em>, of course. You think I don’t know how young men like you behave?” Subin smirked.</p><p>Lee Subin. Wonwoo did not feel like giving this man an introduction. He wasn’t an idol and <em>should </em>not be anyone important, yet he was. </p><p>"Have you considered the mentor spot on my new survival show?" Subin bent down to be at eye level with him, a cheeky grin on his face, "It would be great to diversify your image, you know. Right now, Jeon Wonwoo is just that detached rapper from All-Seven with a horde of diehard fangirls, but not many people know of your sparkling personality," The man did some jazz-hands at that.</p><p>Sparkling. Right. </p><p>Wonwoo gave the man a miffed look, but attempted to stay as civil as possible, "No."</p><p>The man huffed, "Oh well. I'm sure Yongsun would appreciate my offer more than you did."</p><p>The rapper sighed, rubbing his arm, “I need to go. Goodbye, Mr. Lee.”</p><p>“Alrighty, goodbye! I saw one of your hoobaes entering too. Go say hi!” The freakishly tall man patted Wonwoo on the back and left. </p><p>
  <em> That man is so annoying oh my god- </em>
</p><p>“Wonwoo?” A voice came from the hallway.</p><p>Moon Junhui.</p><p>Okay, Wonwoo, you got this, just apologize smoothly, and cut everything off from there. No more flirting or smirking or anything.</p><p>His heart slowed at that thought. It was like somebody dunked his heart in dry ice, chilling his entire body.</p><p>Wonwoo suddenly wanted to bolt out of there. </p><p>He turned and smiled at Junhui the best he could. The dancer smiled awkwardly back, his movement robotic. </p><p>Wonwoo followed him into the practice room, praying his hands weren’t shaking too much. He still had a cool image to upkeep. He wanted to at least keep that in Junhui’s mind before they parted ways.</p><p>The two men stood in the room, facing each other. They were the same height, so Wonwoo could see Junhui’s quivering eyes easily.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo started, glancing away. He couldn’t look at Junhui, “I was the sunbae in the situation, and I shouldn’t have…”</p><p>It was a partial lie to say Wonwoo didn’t want the sex to have happened. He had talked to Soonyoung before about Junhui when he first spotted the rookie in their debut.</p><p>“No no no it was also my fault partially for not controlling myself,” Junhui said while gnawing at his lip.</p><p>"No, I'll take full responsibility," Wonwoo declared, before realizing something, "Not that anyone would know, of course, haha," He laughed weakly, his face quickly reddening. This was not going well at all.</p><p>When the rapper looked back at Junhui, he noticed the other's lips curling upwards. Was he...amused by how embarrassed Wonwoo was?</p><p>Usually, Wonwoo would be a little bit irked at somebody finding his embarrassment funny, but in this situation, it only lifted his heart a little to see Junhui smile.</p><p>Then, a heavy silence ensued. It set in like plaster, sticking uncomfortably to Wonwoo.</p><p>He gazed at Junhui before him. Those eyes, starry and child-like, his cutely fidgeting fingers, floppy dark hair on his head. </p><p>The silence changed form, suddenly warmer and lighter. Somehow, it was more comfortable just breathing the same air as Junhui. Wonwoo knew he wouldn't be judged by him, for some reason. </p><p>
  <em> If only this moment could last forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now he had to tell him that they should cut this off. For both of them. </em>
</p><p>His blood began to boil at the thought of that. </p><p>Why did Wonwoo always have to be the one to take a step back? Why did he always have to be the one who had to sacrifice himself?</p><p>He wanted to be selfish for once.</p><p>It had been so long since he had been held or kissed properly. Being an idol was lonely. Especially when he was gay.</p><p>The world frowned upon who he was. They said people like him were unnatural. They said people like him were the spawn of the devil.</p><p>They said people like him didn’t deserve to exist.</p><p>Well, Wonwoo’ll show them. </p><p>He took a deep breath, readjusting his glasses, feeling a smile bloom on his face. He looked at the man before him. A kind, beautiful, adorable man who deserved the world.</p><p>“Moon Junnie, do you want to go on a date with me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clouds parted to illuminate a brilliant moon hanging in the dark night sky. </p><p>Junnie. That sounds nice coming from Wonwoo’s voice. Junnie. Junnie.</p><p>The dancer sat in the convenience store, his chin resting on the hard table. A steaming cup of ramen sat appetizingly in front of him, but Junhui had no desire to even touch it.</p><p>His head still spun from the encounter half an hour ago. </p><p>
  <em> “Moon Junnie, do you want to go on a date with me?” </em>
</p><p>The glitter in Wonwoo’s crinkled eyes and his smooth baritone voice saying <em> those words.  </em></p><p>God, Junhui was going insane.</p><p>He let out a spluttering breath as he buried his burning face into his arms. Why did Wonwoo have to be so charismatic and charming all of a sudden?</p><p>Junhui felt safer when he was with Wonwoo. He felt like he could completely let loose and not have to care about anything. But it was still kind of ridiculous, wasn’t it? They had met a handful of times, and now Wonwoo was asking him out on a date?</p><p>The order was all wrong. Junhui used to have fantasies about his one true love. They would be friends first, and then slowly realize they loved each other, and then date and kiss underneath the fireworks, and then…</p><p>That was all thrown out the window at this point.</p><p>Junhui exhaled again.</p><p>And he ran. He fucking ran away from the man. </p><p>Junhui’s mind lagged behind the reality of it all. All he knew was his fight or flight program was booted and got him the heck out of there immediately.</p><p>God, what would Wonwoo think of him now? The dude who just ran away after being asked out? </p><p>
  <em> I have an excuse though, right? I’m…his hoobae. Yes. That’s an excuse. But we're still the same age!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ugh, this is so bad. </em>
</p><p>Junhui had to have been attracted to Wonwoo somewhat for the sex to have happened, right? His head hurt from thinking too much. What happened that day was still a complete fog.</p><p>But, he should head home. He picked up the ramen and gobbled it down in a few minutes.</p><p>Junhui stepped out of the store, the weak streetlights illuminating his arms. The crisp autumn air cleared his head. He rubbed his hands together for warmth and began walking back to the dorm on the dimly lit streets.</p><p>Junhui’s mind still raced as he climbed the stairs to the apartment.<em> What do I do now? Do I say yes? Should I turn him down? Is this gonna be my first relationship as an idol? What if Dispatch catches us?</em></p><p>He opened the door but was greeted by a scene he did not expect.</p><p>This was a mother-fucking interrogation and trial rolled into one.</p><p>The living room was rearranged. A lone wooden chair was placed in the center. The couch was placed across from it. Soonyoung sat in the center, a hamster (no, tiger)-like scowl on his face. Minghao sat to his left, gleaming metal nunchucks in his hands. To his right was Seungkwan, with a cup of tea in his right hand, sipping it casually.</p><p>On the kitchen table laid Junhui’s most prized belongings. His snack box, his sausage machine, and his assortment of cat plushies. Hansol stood over them like a bodyguard.</p><p>Chan and Seokmin were standing at the door, looking adorable (menacing, they would say). The moment Junhui stepped inside, the two grabbed him by the shoulders and put him down gently (shoved, Junhui-Hyung, we shoved you like those thugs on tv) on the chair.</p><p>“Moon Junhui. Age 21. Born in Shenzhen, China,” Hansol read out in a monotone voice.</p><p>“He snuck out of the dorms at 6:31 sharp. Returned at 7:35. How long is that, Mr. Lee?” Seungkwan sipped his tea again and exhaled right after mockingly.</p><p>Junhui attempted a grin. “Guys? Hey guys? I’m sorry? Please?” He wasn’t even bound or anything, so he could’ve just walked right out of there, but Minghao’s glare rooted his feet.</p><p>“Shush,” Minghao said with a glower. </p><p>Junhui felt guilt ripple through him. Minghao was probably the most disappointed in him.</p><p>“That’s an hour and thirty-four minutes, Mr. Boo,” Seokim replied in a weird macho voice.</p><p>Seungkwan tutted, “For the usual rule-abiding hyung, that’s a very long time. We will begin this trial for the crimes of Moon Junhui, now-”</p><p>“Oh cut the act now, Kwan-ah, this is more serious than that,” Minghao cut in. Seungkwan faltered a little but resumed sipping his precious tea right after. </p><p>Junhui shuddered again in his chair. He knew the consequences of sneaking out but failed to truly comprehend them. Just by looking at his fellow Chinese dancer’s expression, like a brewing thunderstorm about to strike him dead with lightning.</p><p>“What did you do with Jeon Wonwoo?” Soonyoung’s usually cute demeanor shredded away. His voice was laced with concern and seriousness, which sent shivers down Junhui’s spine.</p><p>“We...talked. Nothing weird.” He began to blush at the thought of Wonwoo’s words.</p><p>
  <em> “Moon Junnie, do you want to go on a date with me?” </em>
</p><p>“No...sex?” Chan asked in a quivering voice.</p><p>Oh dear god. All of Junhui’s romantic thoughts disintegrated into thin air. </p><p>“YOU TOLD EVERYONE?!! EVEN THE CHILD?” Junhui exploded, his ears just about to combust from how red they were.</p><p>“Of course. Why else do you think everyone gathered today?” Minghao said with an even voice. </p><p>Hansol whistled, “Hyung, Wonwoo sunbaenim is a snack though. I would hit that if I were you,” The boy paused for a moment, as if thinking, “but you already did so...”</p><p>Junhui sent him a glare, but continued to shout, “I swear to god, I promised Seungcheol sunbaenim too!”</p><p>Soonyoung shook his head, “It’s fine. Nobody will tell.”</p><p>His sexuality was always known to everyone, so that luckily wasn't a shocker. But still. </p><p>“Junnie hyung is the visual though. We always knew he would be the first one to start a relationship-” Seokim started while scratching his head.</p><p>“Relationship? I don’t think so,” Minghao scoffed, “That greasy-ass with the weird round glasses pretending he’s cool? Junhui deserves better than him.”</p><p>“He’s not greasy-” </p><p>“Shush let me finish. And besides, we’re rookies. You think we can date?”</p><p>That sentence cut a little too deep for Junhui’s liking. Somebody had just asked him out. Should they not be celebrating that?</p><p>
  <em> Nope, definitely not, Junhui, you messed up baaadd here and jeopardizing your dream.  </em>
</p><p>The dancer hung his head and stared at the floor. </p><p>Minghao huffed, but his tone lightened, “Did he end things?”</p><p>“No, he asked me out.” That sentence came out before his head even processed it.</p><p>A collective gasp went around the room. Seungkwan was especially dramatic, delivering an Oscar-worthy performance of fainting. Hansol immediately went to catch him before he fell on the floor.</p><p>“Oh my god congrats hyung!” Chan started shaking Junhui’s shoulders, “That’s so great! I think-”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>All motion ceased. Soonyoung sighed, a worrisome look hidden deep in his eyes. “Junnie, you know we all love you, right?”</p><p>Junhui gulped. “Of course.”</p><p>“Then don’t hate me for saying this,” Soonyoung continued.</p><p>“Don’t say yes.”</p><p>A second passed. Then two. </p><p>Junhui’s ears heard the words, but his head didn’t. The words lingered in the air heavily.</p><p>He knew this was coming too. An uneasiness crept up from the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“We are rookies, Junhui. We can’t date girls, and definitely not men. Our fans would go crazy. The public would go crazy. Society itself would-” Soonyoung caught himself before he went on too long.</p><p>“I think what hyung is trying to say is that this is dangerous for you. Saesangs can track us down already, imagine what crazy homophobes would do to you.” Seungkwan picked up from where the other left off, his voice growing more concerned. </p><p>Junhui nodded slowly, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. He understood. He understood the moment Wonwoo asked him out. His family was okay with it, but so many weren’t. He had heard teachers, students, staff, and more curse out gay people as if they were the plague. He had seen fans go delusional and tear down their former idols the moment their dating got revealed. </p><p>All romantic ideas of true love were not okay for people like him.</p><p>Maybe that’s why he ran. He couldn’t face rejecting him, as if that was the final nail in the coffin for his fantasies of love.</p><p>Chan began to rub his shoulders gently. </p><p>It was okay, though, right? He knew what he was going to get into when he became a trainee, laboring day in and day out dancing and singing. </p><p>Love was not meant for him. </p><p>Junhui jumped up suddenly, attempting to force a giant grin on his face, “It’s okay! It’s fine! I’ll be okay. I’ve always been okay, right? I’ll go to sleep now, I’ll see you all in the morning.”</p><p>Minghao’s face was knotted in concern when Junhui glanced at him. He looked away. He couldn’t bear to look at his members’ faces. </p><p>He owed this to them too. It was their career and their dreams as well.</p><p>When Junhui shut the door behind him, the hot tears began to spill out uncontrollably. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“I swear Wonwoo if you check your phone one more time I will rip it out of your hands,” Jihoon growled.</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, leaning his head on the wall of Jihoon’s studio. “Let a heartbroken man rest in peace, please.”</p><p>The shorter man scoffed. “Since when were you so melodramatic?”</p><p>Wonwoo closed his eyes and sighed again. For some reason, Jihoon did not ask any more questions.</p><p>Junhui was probably just thinking it over or too embarrassed. Why else would he not contact him right after?</p><p>To be frank, Wonwoo did expect Junhui to just run out of there. He did that after their ‘incident’ too. </p><p>
  <em> “Moon Junnie, do you want to go on a date with me?” </em>
</p><p>Wonwoo smiled at that thought. He was smooth as hell then. Judging by how red Junhui got right after (before running out) it probably worked pretty well. </p><p>“If you’re gonna smile dumbly and not help me clean this place up, get out,” Jihoon ordered.</p><p>“Alrighty then,” The rapper bounced up, beginning to pick up trash from the table and couch with vigor. Jihoon gave him another weird look but said nothing.</p><p>Then, the door opened again. Seungcheol came in with bags of snacks and bags underneath his eyes. Wonwoo shrank back from his leader as if that would protect him from being interrogated. </p><p>“Hyung, I just cleaned up, why are you bringing more food?” Jihoon said with his arms akimbo.</p><p>Seungcheol looked around at the disastrous studio with wrappers and empty cans everywhere. “You cleaned?”</p><p>“Well, I did for the past half an hour, but with how messy we left it yesterday,” Jihoon grumbled, “And Mr. Jeon here just watched.”</p><p>“But I wasn’t even here for the party!” Wonwoo complained. He picked up an empty bottle of Coke and threw it in the trash can. </p><p>JIhoon sighed exasperatedly, “And who’s fault is that?” </p><p>That seemed to have triggered his leader’s memory, “Right, so how did the apology-”</p><p>“Why are you here, hyung?” Wonwoo cut in. He could not let Seungcheol have an opening to ask any questions. He was not a good liar, and things would get messy if what he did got out. </p><p>“We have one last schedule,” Seungcheol explained “It’s a variety show for Deplis Family.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s ears perked up (no not like a cat’s, what are you thinking).</p><p>Seungcheol seemed to have noticed Wonwoo’s sudden change in attitude, with his face darkening. “Wonwoo, I thought you had cut off relations with...him.”</p><p>Right. That. </p><p>He coughed into his hand. “Uh-huh. Yeah.” God, it felt awful lying to his members.</p><p>His leader hesitated for a moment, probably thinking about whether to question Wonwoo on that. Wonwoo crossed his fingers in his head. Please, please, please move on to the next topic.</p><p>“That’ll be next week. You know, Subin-ssi reserved the spot for us too, so we better act well.”</p><p>Ah, Lee Subin, Wonwoo’s favorite person.</p><p>There was not anything that was horrible about the man, but the aura that he gave off just rubbed Wonwoo in all the wrong ways. Maybe it was the overconfidence? No, his members were pretty confident. Maybe his slicked-back orange hair that did not go well with his skin tone? No, Mingyu was blonde at one point and that was not a look. </p><p>Seungcheol checked his watch after dropping his snack bags on the couch. “I have to go now, so kids, behave.”</p><p>“Where does he have to go?” Wonwoo broke out of his daze.</p><p>Jihoon shrugged before throwing an empty chip bag at him. “Keep cleaning.”</p><p>So the pair worked in relative silence for a couple of minutes. Until Jihoon opened his mouth again. </p><p>“You asked Junhui out didn’t you?”</p><p>Wonwoo spun around as heat surged into his face. “Am I that easy to read?’</p><p>“No, but you’re acting more idiotic than usual,” Jihoon responded nonchalantly, putting the last wrapper in the trash can.</p><p>“I’m not acting stupid, you’re-” Wonwoo spluttered, “Yeah.”</p><p>Jihoon nodded but kept his eyes away from Wonwoo. The rapper tilted his head in confusion. “You’re okay with it?”</p><p>The singer let out a long breath. “You deserve something good for once.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Dude, that’s exactly what a gay guy would say,” Yongsun chortled. Jisoo laughed along with Mingyu.</p><p>Wonwoo had heard jokes about gay people for the entirety of his life. South Korea was no paradise. Yet it still bothered him a little, like a mosquito bite. Nothing to pay great attention to, but uncomfortable nonetheless. </p><p>Wonwoo pretended to stay on his phone in his little corner as the rest of his members joked around.</p><p>“Alright, so about that full team dinner-” Jeonghan began,</p><p>“Jeonghan-hyung, will you let me sit this one out? I’m working on a song.” The short singer interrupted. The temperature of the room seemed to chill immediately. If it was anyone else who interrupted the great Yoon Jeonghan, they would be dead already. But this was Jihoon, so it was slightly more okay.</p><p>“If you do your oppaya aegyo-”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Jihoon said.</p><p>“Good.” Jeonghan said with a devilish smile, “So everyone will be at this dinner, right? Even Yongsunnie?”</p><p>Yongsun nodded with a grin, “Of course!”</p><p>“Alright, All-Seven, we’re starting!” A staff member shouted in.</p><p>Wonwoo stood up and dusted his jeans off. It had been a while since he had been on one of these kinds of shows. Usually, he would’ve been a little bit grumpy at this, but Junhui was bound to be here.</p><p>Junhui, with those starry eyes. Junhui, with his childlike demeanor. Junhui…</p><p>Who ghosted him for the past week. No texts, no calls, no nothing.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to throw his phone at the wall each time he checked it for notifications. <em> Maybe he’s just embarrassed. Maybe he’s just thinking. I shouldn’t rush him. I should be patient… </em></p><p>Screw patience. Wonwoo literally wanted to bolt down to Junhui’s dorm and shake an answer out of him, but Seungcheol was watching him all the time like a tired llama. Which was much more disturbing than it sounded.</p><p>The set was bright greens and yellows. It hurt his eyes a little, to be honest, but this set was ‘curated specifically by Subin-ssi’, so it had to go through.</p><p>Idol Talk, this show was called. Hosted by a few random comedians.</p><p>The studio was set into three groups of chairs, for each of the three groups. Wonwoo chose the seat in the second row, the one where he could see TEENDOM more easily.</p><p>Once he and his members sat down, Eufonia entered. Minjung was the first one, of course, with her rotten-grape looking hair, beaming dazzlingly at everyone. Wonwoo scoffed quietly, before leaning away. The leader took the seat right next to Yongsun and Seungcheol.</p><p>Nara waved at him, only to be stopped by one of her members with a fearful look on her face. Right. Dating rumors could be spread by staff even. Wonwoo wanted to gag.</p><p>“Was Yura always this pretty?” Mingyu whispered suddenly to him. Wonwoo gave him a withering look. </p><p>“If you like her, go ask her out.” Wonwoo said exasperatedly. Mingyu had liked this girl from Eufonia since the dawn of time, but the farthest they had gotten was greeting each other in the hallways. Seriously, if he wanted her number, Wonwoo could ask Nara for it easily.</p><p>Mingyu snorted, “Says you. You don’t have the balls to do that either, so don’t come at me.”</p><p>“Who says-”</p><p>A clamorous noise sounded from the distance. And outcome a furiously apologizing Vernon. Something about not seeing the trash can? </p><p>The more important matter on Wonwoo’s mind was TEENDOM’s arrival.</p><p>The members filed in, bowing and greeting everyone courteously. Soonyoung gave Wonwoo a tight-lipped smile since they were trainees together. </p><p>Wonwoo ignored him. He stretched his neck to see the next arrival. </p><p>Jumhui strode in gracefully, his hair dyed a soft brown. A polite smile was etched on to his face. Wonwoo felt his ears beginning to burn.</p><p>Wonwoo waved at him, but Junhui seemed to not see it. The rapper waved again a little more obviously, but Junhui’s eyes were firmly attached to the back wall of the studio.</p><p>
  <em> Is he...avoiding me? </em>
</p><p>Within a few minutes, everyone was situated properly. The hosts entered, saying hi to everyone. Wonwoo’s mind was a million miles away though. He was desperately trying to make eye contact with Junhui to his left, but it was hard to do that when the guy was frickin staring emptily into space. </p><p>“Alright, we’re starting in 3, 2, 1!” </p><p>
  <em> Goddamit, start later, let me first ask Junhui what the hell was going on? </em>
</p><p>The hosts went through the basic questions, asking about comebacks, TMIs, cracking some jokes, yadda yadda. Wonwoo resisted the urge to yawn. His image of the charismatic rapper could not be broken, so he kept quiet, which was fine by him.</p><p>“Yongsun-ssi, what's your ideal type?”</p><p>That question annoyed the hell out of Wonwoo.</p><p>Wonwoo never was the ‘gay dude’. News tabloids never speculated on his sexuality. Occasionally, some shitpost about Jeonghan would come up, but never attracted any major attention.</p><p>He was a straight-passing person in society. That came with many benefits. </p><p>“Someone with short hair and is very handsome!” Yongsun laughed.</p><p>“Ahahaha, so you’re saying you would like a girl who looked like a man? Why not just date a man instead?”</p><p>And also many situations where he needed to be fake as hell. Which was why he hated the question.</p><p>The room laughed as if that was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Wonwoo laughed along as well, but not before trying to catch Junhui’s eye. Nope, still not looking at him.</p><p>Wonwoo struggled to keep his eyes away from the dancer. So he decided just to stare at the floor. </p><p>He was lucky, wasn’t he? He had some supportive members and friends. He should be grateful. </p><p>“Wonwoo-ssi, how about you?”</p><p>Of course, the question had to come for him as well. The mysterious one of the group, of course.. </p><p>“I like a girl with long straight hair,” Wonwoo began reciting his memorized ‘ideal type’ that he made up to fit with his concept, “and who likes to read with me,” his eyes started to move uncontrollably towards Junhui sulking in the side.</p><p>“And loves snacks and gets flustered easily.”</p><p>Seungcheol gripped him on the shoulder tightly. </p><p>“Wow, really? I’m sure one of the Eufonia members is like that!!” The host shouted obnoxiously. Wonwoo smiled as much as he could, but he was still paying attention to Junhui’s reaction.</p><p>Which was to say, no reaction. (by that, Wonwoo means, he couldn’t see Junhui’s face all that well from across the room without his glasses) But to Wonwoo, all of TEENDOM appeared to freeze up a little.</p><p>“Alright, Jun-ssi, what’s your ideal type?”</p><p>If Wonwoo had cat ears, they would’ve perked up then. He attempted to remain calm, but he knew he was smiling in anticipation.</p><p>Junhui appeared to think for a while. Minghao whispered something in his ear. Then he cleared his throat. Wonwoo leaned forwards, his heart accelerating a little.</p><p>“Somebody with perfect eyesight, super energetic, hates reading like me, and dances incredibly well!” Junhui said far too quickly. </p><p>
  <em> What. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god. </em>
</p><p>“Are there any turn-offs for you then?”</p><p>Junhui paused for a moment, before saying, “Of course. A cold exterior is a definite no-no, and I don’t really like how glasses look on people.”</p><p>Wonwoo cursed underneath his breath. What was this description? Isn’t this just targeting him?</p><p>
  <em> Did I do something to piss Junnie off? God, maybe I was too forward? </em>
</p><p>It was not like him at all to worry this much. </p><p>“Okay, let’s move on!” The host laughed heartily.</p><p>
  <em> Move on? No, keep grilling Junnie! </em>
</p><p>Wonwoo clenched his fists on his lap. Now he regretted coming to this show at all.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Junhui messed up.</p><p>He only wanted to push Wonwoo away a little, but he seemed a little too sulky?</p><p>Unlike Wonwoo, Junhui could wear contacts, so he saw Wonwoo’s every reaction. The sullenness radiating from that man was a little frightening, to be frank.</p><p>Honestly, Junhui felt sick saying those words. He felt horrible doing this to Wonwoo, but he knew one of them had to push the other away at some point. </p><p>The show ended soon after several games, and by the end of it Junhui was absolutely exhausted. He just wanted to crash into bed and take a nap. The group just packed everything up (with a nagging Seungkwan), and Junhui was walking out of the waiting room when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Junnie.”</p><p>God, he needed to stop being called over to talk by people. So Junhui just walked on, pretending he didn’t hear anything. <em>Just keep walking, just keep walking, don't turn your head-</em></p><p>An icy grip latched on to his shoulder, forcing him to spin around. The stunning visage of a certain Jeon greeted his eyes.</p><p>“Why are you avoiding me?” Wonwoo said darkly.</p><p>“I’m not!” Junhui spluttered while backing away.</p><p>The rapper stared at him with those pensive eyes. Even with his dark tone, his expression remained gentle. </p><p>
  <em> Why do you have to weaken my defenses like this? </em>
</p><p>“Stop.” Junhui said without thinking.</p><p>Wonwoo cocked his head, “Stop what?”</p><p>“Stop luring me into saying yes…” Once Junhui said those words, he put his face in his hands. What the hell was he saying?</p><p>A smirk found its way on Wonwoo. “So you’re saying I’m tempting?”</p><p>Heat surged into Junhui’s face. “No! I mean you’re really handsome, but-”</p><p>Junhui felt an arm hook his waist. Then, his face was less than five inches from Wonwoo’s.</p><p>“Say yes then.”</p><p>For a moment, Junhui just looked up at Wonwoo’s face. His crinkled nose and glittering eyes and all.</p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p>“No, we can’t.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s face fell within a few seconds.</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>“Jeon Wonwoo.” someone called. </p><p>Wonwoo immediately let Junhui go, before running off. His tall silhouette disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>Junhui took a shaky breath in, still trembling. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>July, 2011</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo-hyungggggg.” Mingyu whined, “Stop taking my chips!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said hyung continued to munch obnoxiously. Mingyu tried swiping the bag out of his hands, but Wonwoo was taller, so it was easy to keep it out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun beat down on the two boys harshly in the streets of Seoul, sweat clinging to their bodies uncomfortably. Wonwoo swept his long bangs out of his eyes with his greasy right hand. Was that Yongsun in the corner over there? No, couldn't be, he was at home with his parents. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoona is so hot.” Mingyu said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From Girls Generation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Who else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo flicked the boy on the forehead. “You should be thinking about how to pass the examination this month. What song were you doing again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu sighed. “Let me have my fantasies, please. Don’t remind me of all the things I have to do. But isn’t Yoona just like, the objectively hottest member?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Wonwoo kept his silence and stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth. He did not give a single crap about Yoona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not like Wonwoo didn’t empathize with him. His mind was also wandering in weird areas this hot summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is this ice cream place anyway?” Mingyu chattered on, “I know our AC is broken in the dorm, but you didn’t have to drag me outside to cool off. Now I’m soaked. Hyunggg are you even listening to me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed by a billboard of 2PM. Wonwoo averted his eyes quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts. Out my head. Now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they going to have to wear clothing like that when they debuted?  Yes. That’s exactly what Wonwoo as thinking when 2PM’s chiseled abs were on full display with those open shirts, god…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looked down to find a little stray brown cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there buddy!” Wonwoo crouched down, petting the soft fur of the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t hyung be nice like that to me…” Mingyu complained. Wonwoo shot him an icy look which shut him up effectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat soon got distracted by something else and scampered away. Wonwoo stood up and dusted off his pants. If only his parents let him have a cat, but noooo apparently Bohyuk is allergic all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, are you gonna do an IU song this time?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Hm?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>A different billboard of 2PM. They were all shirtless this time, with swim trunks. </span></p><p>
  <span>“God, Nichkhun…” Wonwoo muttered as he felt his own slender arm in comparison to the bulging biceps on display.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, nothing! I’m doing...Yoonmirae’s song?” Yes, the song he was about to botch and then get torn down by the rap trainer for how horrible it was. Vocal to rap was not an easy transition, especially given how quick it was for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu patted Wonwoo on the back. “Trust me, I get why you’re distracted”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy with glasses whirled around, “Huh? What do you get?” They had just passed by a women’s lingerie store. Mingyu’s gaze lingered there a little too long for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic rose into his throat. His face began to redden like a tomato. “Huh? What! What are you trying to say-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are at the age. I get it. Girls, huh.” Mingyu nodded with a self-assured look. Wonwoo resisted the urge to slap it off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only 14! You get nothing!” Wonwoo hissed back. The morning where he used that Men’s Health magazine in...interesting ways. If Mingyu only knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy shrugged, a knowing smirk growing on his face. It was a look often worn by Jeonghan. (hyung stop teaching our maknae bad things) “It’s not like I haven’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stoppppp!” Wonwoo groaned, giving himself a mental facepalm. He knew. He knew far too well from the internet history of their shared computer, or that time Mingyu didn’t close his window before giving the computer to him (some weird shit was on there), or they many many many times Wonwoo walked into the bathroom to catch somebody taking care of some </span>
  <em>
    <span>business. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(I’m talking about you, Seungcheol hyung, get your act together please)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, straight teenage boys living together in a cramped apartment was enlightening to say the least, at least for Wonwoo, coming from how conservative his parents were. Luckily, none of them were Wonwoo's type, or else things would get...weird to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so shy, hyung!” Mingyu teased while slapping him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair continued to walk down the street to the ice cream shop that Seungcheol told them about. Wonwoo purposely stopped talking so he wouldn’t give anything away, his face still burning. Seriously, why were there so many ads of hot guys lying around these months, especially with how horny he was all the time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had come to terms with himself relatively easily. He liked guys. That wasn’t the problem here. The problem was how to keep that a secret. Hopefully, one day he’ll find his one true love with a perfect face and a nice ass and be able to show it to the world. His mouth watered at the thought of a hot guy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is!” Mingyu shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diamond Ice Cream. It was decorated in shades of pink and blue, popping out from the messy beiges and browns of the nearby buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo by the wrist and pulled him towards the store quickly, making Wonwoo nearly trip. The doors jingled as they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, boys!” The lady at the counter grinned, “What can I get you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can I get a large cherry jubilee?” Mingyu said while poking Wonwoo in the ribs. He then leaned over to whisper to Wonwoo, “You better get a large to gain some weight or I’ll tell Jeonghan you’re starving yourself again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo swatted the boy away and ordered a rainbow sherbet (medium), much to Mingyu’s annoyance. It wasn’t like he could finish a large. Wonwoo handed a few bills to the lady, though parting with that money was like cutting a little bit of his heart out. Ice cream was expensive as hell in Seoul. Everything was expensive as hell in Seoul. Bohyuk usually got more allowance, given he was the star child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat down at a table near the front, where a big rotating fan could hit them with its wind. A few older ladies were seated near the back, gossiping about something. Wonwoo leaned back against the hard chair while looking at Mingyu. He hadn’t washed his hair in a few days, it seemed like it was oily. Dark bags hung underneath his eyes. One part of Wonwoo actually brought the other out just to talk to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What song are you doing? You didn't answer me earlier.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shrugged again while fidgeting with the paper tissues on the table. “I don’t know. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- the exam is tomorrow!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so? It’s not like I’m gonna make my debut anyway.” The sentence was thrown out so nonchalantly it did not register with Wonwoo until a few seconds later. Mingyu did not look at him either, still fixated on the tissues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Last month Mr. Park said you were doing great!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so? I can’t even mix a song right…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo peered at the younger boy carefully. Ah, so that was why Mingyu looked so exhausted all of the time. And he didn’t even complain about it. He sighed, brushing his hair again. “You’ll do great, Mingyu, with the song you’ve been doing already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu had a much larger chance at debuting than he did anyway, Wonwoo thought. He was just the scary-looking skinny kid who got scolded every time for not being strong enough with his rap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked up with sparkling eyes. “Really? Do you think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo waved his hand at him. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thanks hyung!” The boy cheered. Another round of heat rose him to Wonwoo’s face. He coughed to the side into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, their ice cream was ready. Mingyu began scarfing down their ice cream with gusto, as Wonwoo took little bites. He had stomach problems and he was skinny, so he was never one for too much food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the conversation between them died down, Wonwoo could hear the ladies in the back much more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know...Ms. Kim’s daughter is lesbian!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, I cannot imagine that! How sad she must be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do they feed those kids to make them that way? The internet is ruining our next generation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gay kids like them will never fit in to society.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo clenched his fists on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got it. He wasn’t normal. Society seemed to just love to shove that down his throat every second he’s alive, jeez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would my friends hate me if I told them? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, with that stupid smile stretched across his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wonwoo thought he trusted the boy, but something wavered inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go.” He stood up and dragged Mingyu out of the store with his half-eaten ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May, 2016. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong. Wrong, Wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, do it again. Like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can become an idol like that? God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui bowed his head down, staring at the wooden floors. A warm hand encircled his wrist, but he barely felt it, the icy cold inside of him expanding faster than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junhui.” The trainer shook her head. “C’mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I'll do better next time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry to me, be sorry to your teammates who worked so hard only for you to fail all of them. I hope there will not be a 'next time'. Class is over.” The trainer left the practice room still fuming and rambling about how disappointed she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui sighed, his head still blank. The words hurt, for sure, but they didn’t feel real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Seungkwan poked him in the stomach, “You wanna go get some iced coffee with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui managed a weak smile, “It’s one am, Kwan-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy still grinned from ear to ear, “I know, but it’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just practice some more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t. You’ll pass out like you did last week! You have to come with me back to the dorms, hyung.” Concern was laced into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui shook his head and tried smiling again, only to fail. He swept his sweat-filled hair away from his eyes. He refocused on himself in the mirror, once again starting the routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung! Stop Junnie!” Seungkwan whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan’s right, Junhui, you need to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I failed. And I’m fine, you guys don’t need to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t fail!” Seokmin’s loud voice resounded through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung shouted something as well, but it got lost in the flurry of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘you did fine’ and ‘the trainer is just mean’ and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it hit him though. He failed his team. Simple as that. So he just worked harder to make sure that he would never do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire room gasped. The direction of all of the comments immediately went to the one who said it. Junhui pretended not to hear and continued to dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, be nice! You may be naturally talented at dancing, but that doesn’t mean-” Seungkwan attempted to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junnie is talented too. He just needs to work harder,” Minghao said drily. Meanwhile, Seungkwan sulked in the corner for being cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna burn yourself out like this, you’re not improving. You’ll just be more exhausted tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the ones that came together from China, through all of the bullcrap of the company and surviving through Korea. Minghao made sure Junhui didn’t get mugged or get cheated by any hacks. Minghao got horrible trainees away from him, trying to take advantage of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Junhui stopped his dancing. He collapsed to the floor, every joint in his body screaming at him in pain. Minghao was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Present</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swaddled inside a small mound of blankets, Junhui watched a cheesy soap opera with wet eyes. He had been in his room doing this ever since Idol Talk happened. Their schedules had slowed down mostly, so it gave him far too much space and time to think about how shitty everything was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was knotted up and doused in a bath of dry ice. It froze him up within seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I love you!” The characters screamed from his phone screen.</span>
</p><p><span>“No, we cannot be together, Nami-ah, please!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oppa!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Usually, Junhui would not touch something like this without some coercion from Seungkwan, but now he just wanted to bawl his eyes out while watching the main characters squabble over some stupid family inheritance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet whenever a hot man with glasses would appear on the screen, Junhui would automatically think of a certain Jeon who looked dastardly in spectacles. A man he would never ever get to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few knocks sounded on the door to his room. Before Junhui could respond, Soonyoung came in with a bunched up face. He shuffled in guiltily as if he had done something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, did he break my sausage machine, I will strangle you with my bare hands Kwon Soonyoung-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junnie…” Soonyoung sat on the edge of the bed with his hands folded together. Junhui paused his drama and lifted a corner of his blanket in invitation while attempting to pause his own tears as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard what happened last week after the show,” Soonyoung joined him under the blankets, snuggling in closer. His leader physically moved Junhui’s head to rest on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Junhui sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to deny him like that,” Soonyoung said while circling his arm around Junhui’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I didn’t really expect anything anyway.” Junhui responded while trying to calm his quivering voice down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But maybe you shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is...I don’t know, maybe try it out. Just one date. Nothing serious yet. You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words didn’t fully process themselves. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idols date all the time. Just hide it well. I don’t know, it’s just…” Soonyoung’s face melted into a soft look, “I can’t stand you guys being so sad all the time like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui paused his sniffles. A small kernel of expectation bloomed inside of himself. “Okay? So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go say yes,” Soonyoung said with a catch to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t,” Junhui responded, bunching up the sheets with his balled-up fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. We may be idols, but we’re human too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t. I’m endangering my own career, our career as a group, and if the company finds out, if the world finds out, we'll die,” Junhui listed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung huffed. “I trust you guys know the consequences. And I believe that one date won't destroy the world. And who knows what comes after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Junhui fashioned himself a rebel (definitely not), the simple approval from the man who lifted him up during their trainee years was enough to spur a light in him. However, some of Soonyoung’s words sounded curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, guys? As in, plural? How do you know? Wait, and how did Wonwoo get my number in the first place, are you-” Junhui was about to go on, only to have Soonyoung’s hand to stop him from speaking more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin found its way on Soonyoung’s face. “I’ve said too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Junhui gasped, “You sold me out from the beginning!” He threw a pillow at his leader’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung swiped it out of the air, bursting out laughing, “No I didn’t! He asked for it, and it wasn’t like I knew you guys had sex already!” The pair continued to laugh for a few seconds after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Junhui, if his teammates were okay with it, then maybe it was okay for him too. Oh, wait, teammates. Plural. Minghao. They had not spoken ever since the night where he snuck out the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Minghao?” Junhui asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung's face fell a little. “Yeah, we might need to run this over with him. And the rest of the group too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s words still echoed in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t get to throw all your hard work and all of our hard work as a group around for some guy!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Minghao didn’t think it would be okay, then it wouldn’t be for sure. Minghao was the smart one here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I still find success? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That question still lingered behind in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I have to go now. Don’t give Wonwoo too quick of a response though.” Soonyoung exited the bed and stood up, “That boy needs to learn the consequences for taking our Junnie away from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui giggled softly and looked up warmly at his leader. Soonyoung was always such a softie at heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer unraveled himself from his blankets and got up from his bed, throwing his phone on the table. Maybe, just maybe. Something light and airy flickered inside of him, like a flame refusing to be put out. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So to be clear All-Seven debuted in 2012, TEENDOM in 2017.</p><p>Imagine a time when Mingyu was shorter than Wonu...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Junhui made up his mind about his response to Wonwoo, fate loves spinning things in different ways. Junhui had just rejected Wonwoo, and that was making things difficult, along with...</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo was a member of a top boy group, remember? A group that sold 500K+ on each album and topped the charts?</p><p>Wonwoo may not be one of the most active members of the group, but his popularity is still ever apparent. All-Seven’s commercials were everywhere on TV and on social media, from their skincare deal (Junhui’s tried it it’s amazing) and their chicken partnership too (Junhui has also tried that it’s just meh they couldn’t get the texture of the seasoned right...that’s too much information).</p><p>So, even as Junhui tried to get in touch with Wonwoo, the best he got was single word responses or ‘i’m too busy on that day’, which was a great excuse for him.</p><p>And god knows Junhui was absolutely unable to just text Wonwoo that he wanted to go on a date, are you crazy?</p><p>Another week had passed since Soonyoung’s seal of approval, and another week of Junhui hiding from Minghao. Because what Minghao would use those nunchucks for if he found out that Junhui was saying yes...Junhui was shivering just thinking about it. </p><p>And a certain part of Junhui didn’t want Wonwoo to respond to him. Because if Minghao didn’t approve, there was no point. </p><p>Wonwoo, of course, could also be avoiding him after what happened after the show. An eye for an eye, Junhui supposed, for the fact that, well he did reject him...</p><p>Even if Junhui could wait, his dick in part could not. And he hated himself for that. He was no horny bastard (yes he was) who was only in it for the sex? (kind of)</p><p>This was only a date. Just one date. The rest would come slowly. Yet still. Just the thought of Wonwoo made him blush.</p><p>So Junhui sat alone at the table, scrolling through his kakaotalk messages with Wonwoo, chin on the table. All Wonwoo said was: yes, ok, no, I’m busy, another time, or some combination of. Since Junhui was so enthralled with his phone, when Minghao set his mug right next to his chin, Junhui bounced up in his seat with a yelp.</p><p>“Oh my god, Minghao do not sneak up on me like that!”</p><p>“Not everyone walks like a dinosaur, Junhui,” Minghao sighed, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>The dancer flinched, “Why are you sorry?” <em> You beat me to the punch. </em></p><p>“I shouldn’t have been ignoring you these past weeks for all that happened with Wonwoo. I get it. You like him. That’s not your fault,” Minghao said calmly.</p><p>“Ahaha, yes, mhm,” Junhui broke out into a cold sweat. </p><p>“I’m glad that you’re finally growing up and taking up responsibility,” Minghao patted Junhui on the back a little too hard for comfort. He felt the muscles on his back tighten up at the touch.</p><p>“Yes…” Junhui gripped the edges of his chair tightly.</p><p>“I feel proud of you,” Minghao said with a grin.</p><p><em> I’m older than you, imma! </em> Junhui thought in his head. But of course, he could not say that. </p><p>“I have something to tell you…” Junhui began to speak. God, this was harder than his coming out. “I’m going to probably maybe go on a date with Wonwoo." Nothing from Minghao just yet. <em>His nunchucks were in his room, right? Okay, Junhui, keep going,</em> "And I want to say I’ll be careful and-”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Junhui’s jaw hit the floor, “Huh?”</p><p>Minghao sighed a tired smile on his face, “You’ve been smitten with him for a while now. I can’t stop you. I don’t have the right to.”</p><p>“But do you...approve?”</p><p>Junhui stared up at his fellow Chinese dancer, seeing the knots form on his face. Minghao rubbed his head, as if thinking, “I trust you.”</p><p>“Being an idol isn’t easy. I want you to be happy. And Soonyoung thinks that sonuvabitch Wonwoo is trustworthy, so just go on the date, whatever,” Minghao said with a quickly reddening face.</p><p>Minghao said yes. That meant he would be alright. He would be alright. Minghao is always right. His teammates approve. That will all be fine. </p><p>So he pulled out his phone and texted directly, his fingers trembling still.</p><p> </p><p>Jun: Let’s try this out, Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“But still, don’t you think it’s slightly weird that a kid like you had sex with Wonwoo right after meeting him?” Minghao questioned while pulling out his phone.</p><p>Junhui shrugged, “That happened already, so it’s best just to move forward.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>When Wonwoo got that text from Junhui, he literally squealed.</p><p>Squealed. Jeon Wonwoo. The calm, cold, sexy 21-year-old rapper. Squealed.</p><p>Sure, Jihoon may have given him a dirty glare since Wonwoo was in the recording room, but…</p><p>“Did Junhui just text you nudes or something?” Mingyu snorted. The older rapper glared at him, which made the other shrivel into the corner.</p><p>Soonyoung did drop some hints earlier about this. Something about a surprise (cue Jisoo and his cameo).</p><p>Wonwoo did not give up hope. Some part of him didn’t believe that Junhui would actually reject him. Yet when Junhui pulled away after the show, a little piece of his heart broke. It stopped functioning, but his head did not register it (no it was not denial shut up). So he went about his life, writing music, working, gaming.</p><p>Junhui was pure. Untainted yet by this industry. Wonwoo relished that aspect of him, the joy, the innocence, the energy that Junhui had with him. Though they had rarely truly talked, Wonwoo was hooked to it. If Junhui was to talk with him face to face and reject him once more, Wonwoo could not…</p><p>And Wonwoo wanted to try it out. Anything, really. He had gone through many many many many men in his five years in the industry, but none have piqued his interest like this Chinese dancer. </p><p>But behind all of it, a hungry wolf awoke from its slumber. Wonwoo would prove to them all that a gay man could stand at the top of Kpop while dating another man. He would prove to them all. He’ll show them. </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Jun: You wanna get some coffee at the Deplis Cafe?</p><p>Won: Sure Junnie ;)</p><p> </p><p>Jun: (inner thoughts) …what’s with the winky smiley face…making my heart flutter for no reason...</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Deplis may be a shitty company, but they had good food, which was points in Junhui’s book. Which meant he was very excited about the date at the cafe. It had been a while since he had eaten from there. Their melon bread...Junhui's mouth watered thinking about it already.</p><p>He had a full day of practice for the year-end award shows. His limbs were exhausted, his hair was soaked, his face was splotchy and bloated...not the best look for a date. But Junhui was already running a little late, so he was just about to walk on out down to the cafe. </p><p>“Stop right there,” Minghao ordered. So he froze in place. </p><p>“You are not going on a date looking like that,” The younger Chinese dancer swept Junhui’s hair to the side while reorganizing his bangs with his other hand. “Are you seriously wearing this?”</p><p>Junhui looked down on himself. A white hoodie, black sweat pants, and sneakers. “I mean, is this not okay?”</p><p>Minghao gasped. “You-”</p><p>A set of hands pulled Minghao away. The Chinese man was still blubbering about the fashion sins Junhui was just about to commit. Junhui cocked his head in slight confusion. At least he didn’t take up Hansol’s offer of a rainbow hoodie and blue glasses. </p><p>“Don’t have sex with him yet,” Soonyoung warned, suddenly materializing out of nowhere.</p><p>“Wha-I won’t!” Junhui spluttered.</p><p>“Uh-huh, Junnie, you act so innocently, but we all know how kinky and nasty-” Soonyoung began.</p><p>“I’m leaving!” Junhui stormed out with a burning face. The chuckles from his members echoed behind him, leaving his heart a little bit more relaxed. He strode through the hallways, taking the elevator down to the main floor.</p><p>Just then, like a speeding truck, it all hit him. This was a date. Technically his first official one. With Jeon fucking Wonwoo. </p><p>And he was wearing sweat-stained clothes for it.</p><p>The mental truck then backed up and ran him over again. Junhui screamed inside his head in pure frustration. Why was he so stupid?!</p><p>The elevator dinged pleasantly open, to reveal the pristine lobby of Deplis (ah so that’s where all the money went)</p><p>
  <em> His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy… God, I am going insane already! </em>
</p><p>The cafe was almost empty, the bright lights shining down on the white furniture, almost inhumanly clean and organized. From a distance, Junhui spotted the lone thin figure sitting next to the window.</p><p>Wonwoo sat there, hair parted to the side, with a gray blazer and black pants, looking effortlessly hot just from staring at his phone. He looked so...pensive. And mysterious. And hot. </p><p>As if the rapper sensed his presence, Wonwoo’s eyes flicked up at him. He waved him over with a sweet smile stretched on his lips. Junhui squeaked slightly and rushed over quickly.</p><p>“Hey!” Junhui greeted.</p><p>“Hey,” Wonwoo replied.</p><p>A warm silence ensued between them. The dancer just stared at Wonwoo's impeccable face.  </p><p>“Take a seat!”<br/>Junhui scrambled to sit down, fiddling with the edge of the chair. His right leg bumped into the table painfully, but that didn't matter. </p><p>“I know we didn’t meet in the best of terms, so let’s start over now,” Wonwoo said with a smile, “Day 1?”</p><p>Junhui’s heart was just about to explode. </p><p>“Ahaha, yes, of course,” he gulped, “Mmhm.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s face curled into a smirk. One part of Junhui wanted to slap it off his face, another part just wanted to kiss it.</p><p>“I’ll go order something. Soonyoung told me you like juice. I’ll go get that for you!” Wonwoo said as he stood up to walk</p><p>Junhui let out a strained breath. Be calm, Junhui. Be smooth. At least now, with Wonwoo gone, Junhui could think clearly again. <em> Okay. This is just a date. Calm down. Oh my god, I’m on a date with Wonwoo. </em></p><p>“They’re closing. Do you just want to go to my studio?” Wonwoo said as he returned.</p><p>
  <em> No sex, remember? </em>
</p><p>“Sure!” Junhui stood up quickly, not really listening. Something shifted in his pants, but he paid it no mind. He was still too engrossed in staring at Wonwoo. </p><p>The pair walked back to the elevators. A few employees walked around them but paid them no mind. To them, they were just sunbae and hoobae, nothing to be suspicious of.</p><p>Which was what Junhui tried to tell himself. He told himself to keep his eyes forward at the metal doors, no funny business whatsoever since they were in public. However, a few warm fingers were pulling at his hand. So he put that hand in his pocket. Nope, Jeon Wonwoo, I will not let you hold my hand.</p><p>The elevator doors slid open again. The two entered the empty elevator, standing right next to each other as they headed up again. </p><p>“How’s the preparation from MAMA going?” Junhui asked, trying to break the silence.</p><p>“Pretty good, if everyone would just show up on time,” Wonwoo answered nonchalantly.</p><p>Silence again. As much as Junhui enjoyed Wonwoo’s company, the awkwardness still clung to him. Junhui cleared his throat while taking a glance at Wonwoo.</p><p>Is that side profile for real?? </p><p>Ahem, anyway.</p><p>Wonwoo was so put together today, a perfect image set out for Junhui to take in. It bothered him a little. He had grown accustomed to the sometimes flustered Wonwoo with the shaky voice, not this K-drama main character, so perfectly gentlemanly.</p><p>But it did make Junhui feel like the main female lead of a drama, so it was all good.</p><p>“For our next date, I was thinking we could go to an aquarium?” Wonwoo asked suddenly with a weird warble to his voice. </p><p>“Oooo yes!” Junhui cheered, “I love aquariums! Especially the dolphin shows, or the beluga whales. Have you seen the polar bear exhibit they added recently?” Junhui turned around to continue his mini-speech, “The last time I went with Minghao and DK, I saw this big manta ray, and I thought it looked like Woozi, like your teammate?”</p><p>Wonwoo cocked his head, “Really? You’ll have to show me then. Have you met Woozi though?”</p><p>Junhui began to redden, “Um, I actually really liked All-Seven as a trainee…” <em> Crap, Junhui, now he’s gonna think that you’re some kind of obsessive fan, oh my god. </em></p><p>“Well then, I’m honored."</p><p>The dancer looked back at the rapper. Wonwoo gazed at him with glittering eyes, a soft look on his sharp features. Junhui felt his heart skip a beat and is breath catch. </p><p>The elevator dinged open again, and Junhui immediately bounced back to a neutral standing pose, schooling his face back into placidness. Luckily, nobody was in the hallway.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Wonwoo said as he walked out, Junhui trailing behind him.</p><p>“Uh, where are we going again?”</p><p>“My studio.”</p><p>Studio, as in the studio the ‘incident’ happened in? Junhui mentally kicked himself for not paying attention earlier. </p><p>Images of that day resurfaced in Junhui’s head. Wonwoo’s body, the sounds they were making… Junhui quickly shelved those memories away before things got too steamy in his own head.</p><p>The studio was just as he remembered, comfortable couches and chairs with machinery strewn about. </p><p>The moment he turned around though, the door to the practice room was shut.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god...</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo’s face drew in closer. Junhui could feel his hot breath on his face. He closed his eyes tightly, hands trembling. His lips were right there, kissable just from there. A hand circled his waist, gently placed at his side... </p><p>
  <em>I promised Soonyoung, but this is too good.</em>
</p><p>“Oh my god.” A foreign female voice entered the scene.</p><p>Wonwoo let out a yelp, bouncing back, nearly tripping over nothing and landing squarely on the floor. Junhui may have pushed him just a little bit...but that was not important. He also swiveled around as nothing happened, hacking away to the side. </p><p>“You guys…” A much deeper voice sounded.</p><p> Choi Seungcheol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonwoo's look: see the insomnia episode of Going Seventeen (imo his best look)<br/>The melon bread is reference to the Seventeen Tokyo cafe menu that he picked out (if only Seventeen opened a permanent cafe somewhere)<br/>Can you tell I'm thirsty af for Wonwoo...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Other Practice Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo knew the moment he saw the face of his leader in his studio, he was a dead man.</p><p>“Jeon Wonwoo. Out, now,” Seungcheol ordered。</p><p>Within an instant, Wonwoo scuttered outside, hanging his head low. By Seungcheol’s side, however, was Nara, gaping as if he had just killed someone. </p><p>“Oh my god! Wonwoo!” Nara laughed, “Were you just about to-” He cut her a glare, and she shut up. He walked outside, careful not to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. <em>That blank wall sure is interesting, haha…</em></p><p>Seungcheol led him to a different practice room, small and private. He locked the door behind him with a clack. Wonwoo scurried to the back, looking at his own shaking feet. It was not often that he was intimidated by anyone. Yet Seungcheol could make him wet his pants at any moment.</p><p>Also, Coups just cock blocked him. So… Wonwoo was in all sorts of emotions right then. It really wasted the effort he put in into dressing himself for this date and appearing cool in front of Junhui when his heart was beating a few million miles per hour just looking at Junhui. </p><p>“Won, you promised me.”</p><p>Those words hit close to home, sending his pulse haywire, completely shutting off his train of thought. </p><p>“Hyung, I know, but I like him.” Wonwoo gulped, trying his best to steady his hands. </p><p>“Are you sure? Or are you just trying to prove something?”</p><p>The rapper’s head snapped up. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Seungcheol glared right back. “You heard me.”</p><p>“I...no!” He croaked out, balling up his fists. He straightened his back, trying his best to exert some kind of confident aura, only for it to beat back down by Seungcheol. A few moments passed with the two of them, just looking at each other in heavy silence. Until his leader sighed, looking away.</p><p>No, he was not trying to prove anything, he just liked a boy and wanted to date him. Was that so difficult to understand?</p><p>“This could end up badly, Wonwoo, you’re not the best with your own emotions. And Junhui just started his career. You know that, too. But you’re still trying,” Seungcheol ran a hand through his puffy hair, “This could, no will be disastrous for the both of you.”</p><p>That hungry wolf inside of him bit and gnawed at his heart, taking chunks out of his already weakening control. Yes, Wonwoo knew that. Yes, he had heard all the warnings that everyone gave him. Yes, he may be taking a horrible risk here, but hadn’t he suffered enough? Why can’t he have happiness for once too? </p><p>“I really do like him, hyung.” Wonwoo asserted again.</p><p>Seungcheol nodded slowly. “Okay, Won. Just don’t get hurt.” His words were slow and calculated. </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>His leader put a warm hand on his shoulder as if trying to steady him. “Please. Just...think this through,” His big doe eyes bored into Wonwoo. It made him shudder. Seungcheol could always tell when something was up. </p><p>“I won’t, alright?” Wonwoo shook Seungcheol’s hand off.</p><p>“Won, listen to me.”</p><p>“All of you are trying to tell me that I can’t do this, I can’t do that, because I’m gay? I don’t get to choose any of this, alright? The one time I might actually like someone, and suddenly there’s all these rules and limitations and I’m just so done with all of this!” He did not mean to yell, but his throat was hurting by the end of it.</p><p>Seungcheol looked taken aback, eyes quivering. He exhaled a long breath, and simply nodded, before walking away with a hunched over back. A pang of guilt hit Wonwoo, but he chose to ignore it. He was still breathing heavily, each breath racking him with a billowing pain that quaked through his body.</p><p>He should apologize. He understood Seungcheol only meant to help, but any advice just pissed him off even further. Five years in the industry, and he still was not allowed to do anything.</p><p>
  <em> I can do this. I’m fine.  </em>
</p><p>Soon, Wonwoo also left the corner. He quickly returned to his studio, only to find Nara talking to Junhui. Junhui’s brows were furrowed, nodding to something Nara was saying. Best not to disturb them for now. Nara would've chewed him out for 'taking advantage of Jun' or something. But just seeing Junnie’s face put a smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em> Junnie is so goddamn cute. </em>
</p><p>He turned around to go...anywhere, really, only to be surprised. </p><p>Wonwoo caught a glimpse of a particular member of his. That icy blue hair was not hard to miss. It was strange, to say the least, to see another member in the company this time of night, especially someone as busy and popular as Yongsun.</p><p>Yongsun was always at parties with other celebrities, or networking, or off with his family. His schedule was really packed, to say the least. Wonwoo barely saw him these days, and even when they were trainees, Yongsun always had extra classes outside.</p><p>Wonwoo strode up to where Yongsun was, but nobody was there.</p><p>
  <em> Huh, strange. </em>
</p><p>Wonwoo did not think much of it as he walked back to the dorms, texting Junhui again.</p><p>Won: Let’s go on a date elsewhere. Where there won’t be too many people watching.</p><p>
  <em> Are you just trying to prove something, Wonwoo? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, of course not. I'm perfectly fine. </em>
</p><p>They could go to a cafe? Wonwoo barely left home. He should research some good date spots. There was this cute one Mingyu went to? Wonwoo took his phone out and starting looking it up.</p><p>Just thinking about the datemade him smile dumbly. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wonwoo is a good man. You can trust him,” Nara said.</p><p>Junhui continued to stare at his own hands. Something rose up in him. A poisonous mixture of shame, disappointment, anger, sadness, perhaps even more. It suffocated him slowly, rising out in surges. </p><p>Nara took a seat in front of Junhui, placing her purse by the side. Her intense eyes seemed to scan Junhui’s every move, but not in a way that was calculating. It was strange. Junhui felt somewhat comforted in her presence somehow.</p><p>Yet his thoughts were still a hazy mess. Wonwoo’s lips. Then voices. Wonwoo’s lips. Fuck.</p><p>“He’s responsible, he got money, he has an apartment, he’s famous and he’s hot and he’s nice,” Nara listed off, ringed fingers raised, “Honestly just a catch.”</p><p>The dancer nodded listlessly, eyes wandered off to the side. He was also chic and cool, but flustered and cute occasionally. Mostly chic. His mind continued to drift into dangerous territories. </p><p>“If it wasn’t you guys who walked in...what would’ve happened?” He asked, before halting his words. He did not mean to say his thoughts aloud. </p><p>Nara opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again. Her eyes darted around. “Um, well, I don’t know.” She was clearly trying to hold back any harsh words, “Then you guys would’ve been exposed, or whatever.”</p><p>Junhui took a deep breath. This was not good. This was a bad choice. This is horrible. Nara apparently could tell what he was thinking, so she began to speak. </p><p>“Wonwoo really likes you. You know that right?”</p><p>Does he? He could honestly just be in it for the sex. Doubts once again crowded his mind, crowding up his consciousness with unneeded smoke.</p><p>Again, Nara read his mind. “Look, I haven’t seen him like this since…”</p><p>An unfamiliar feeling arose from his gut. It was bitter-feeling, like a punch to the heart, only it was spiked? Junhui did not know how to place the emotion. “Since who?” His voice came out a little too jealous for his liking.</p><p>Shit, jealous. Jealousy? No. Junhui’s brain suddenly went into panic mode. I<em> can’t be jealous over a man I’m not even in a relationship with! </em></p><p>“Never, really.” Nara said.</p><p>Junhui’s heart set down again, going back to its original rhythm. Phew, no evil exes to compete with. <em> Wow, I really need to stop watching dramas.  </em></p><p>“Don’t be sad about this,” Nara comforts, before taking out a chocolate bar, “Here.”</p><p>Junhui’s eyes lit up the moment he saw the bar. He grabbed it and rushed out a thanks, before munching it down. Food was the cure to everything, he thought. </p><p>“What were you doing here with Coups hyung anyway?” Junhui asked between bites.</p><p>Nara shrugged, “I ran into him on the way here. Minjung unnie got me to come to the company to grab something,” Her voice drifted off, sounding more and more forlorn by the minute. </p><p>Junhui nodded quickly, taking another few bites. Minjung. Leader of Eufonia, right? She was pretty...but Junhui didn’t like her that much the few times he had seen her. Which was bad of him, but Seokmin always said he had good instincts. Anyone with purple hair was a little bit suspicious to him for some reason. </p><p>“Well, I should head off.” Nara stood up, dusting off her jeans, “Don’t dump him or anything, okay? Then I would have to deal with heartbroken Wonwoo, which is something that I don’t want to do.”</p><p>Junhui sniffed. “I don’t think he would be heartbroken over me.”</p><p>“Yes he would. You’re pretty cute too. Especially compared to that cold-faced idiot,” Nara grumbled, picking up her purse, “if he ever hurts you, let me know, I’ll kick his ass for you.”</p><p>Junhui had to smile at that. He waved his sunbaenim goodbye as she left. He exhaled, leaning back into the couch. This was all so screwed. Dating his sunbae, idol life, everything was just so...ugh.</p><p>He put his face in his hands. What would they have done if Nara and Seungcheol hyung did not walk in? Would they have… his face began to burn at the lewd thoughts.</p><p>God, Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>His phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly unlocked it to check whatever message it was. Seungkwan was telling him to get the water bottle he left in room 9B? <em> Jeez, Seungkwan. </em></p><p>Junhui rose and exited the studio to the empty hallway. Wonwoo was not there waiting. A part of him sulked, another part of him slapped that sulky part of him away for being that way. He strode through the floor, looking for practice room 9B. Deplis prided itself with its advanced facilities, though Junhui knew that the company was poor as hell before All-Seven. Wonwoo andhis bandmates really secured a place for Deplis in the Kpop scene. It just secured Wonwoo's impressiveness in Junhui's mind.</p><p>More posters of Deplis' groups lined the walls. Wonwoo's face was plastered all over, reminding Junhui of his presence constantly. That jawline though...Junhui shook his head. No, he had to focus. No more of this romantic kissy kissy stuff, no more<em> men</em>, just focus. </p><p>Loud music sounded somewhere. It was not All-Seven's music, nor Eufonia nor TEENDOM. Just some indistinctive pop? Would there be any trainees around this time of night? Junhui checked his phone again. It was 10 PM already. <em>Whoever it is, they're gonna get their ass whooped by the staff later on. </em></p><p>As he got closer though, something alerted him. Where would that music be coming from? All the doors to the practice rooms were semi-transparent, so Junhui could tell which ones had lights on. Only room 9B had its light on, with loud music pounding out. There had to be people inside. </p><p>Junhui raised his hand to knock. Nothing. Should he just go inside? Something rattled at his core.</p><p>He pushed the door open.</p><p>He wished he didn’t.</p><p>Minjung’s skirt was half ripped off, gasping for air while sitting on the table. Yongsun had his shirt off, his flyer down. Hands were everywhere, red splotches of skin dotting their torsos.</p><p>Junhui’s mind failed to register the scenes. It was like in a video game, when an area was lagging behind and failing to load. The internet connection between reality and his brain was slow today.</p><p>“AGH-” Minjung screamed something at Junhui, forcing Yongsun to look behind. Lipstick stains across his face, with the most murderous look in those eyes. </p><p>Junhui’s heart froze. This was bad. Worse than when he had sex with Wonwoo. This was bad. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” He yelped as he turned back around, sprinting down the hallway, trying to erase the scene from his head. He flew down the stairs, going right outside the front doors, body burning like crazy.</p><p>This was no funny run-in with his members. These were two powerful sunbaes in the industry. They could destroy him within an instant. One phone call, and he would be done.</p><p>Junhui finally stopped running at a convenience store. The same one where he contemplated his future with Wonwoo. Yet this time, nothing but pure dread filled his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Scandal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re saying, you saw Minjung sunbaenim and Yongsun sunbaenim about to fuck?” Minghao tilted his head, unperturbed.</p><p>“Shush!” Junhui scrambled to block his mouth, “Do you want everyone to hear?”</p><p>Minghao rolled his eyes. “Who else is here?” he gestured towards the empty practice room, “Just the two of us.”</p><p>Junhui sagged, putting his face in his hands, “How the hell do I get myself into these kinds of situations?”</p><p>Minghao rubbed Junhui’s shoulder, “Look, honestly speaking, they’re not gonna do anything, and you’re not gonna say anything. It’ll all be fine.”</p><p>“That’s what you said about the whole Wonwoo situation.”</p><p>“And you’re now dating him.”</p><p>“Not really, our one date got interrupted.”</p><p>Minghao rolled his eyes again, groaning, “Relax! Do you think they haven’t been walked in on before? It’s their fault for doing <em> it </em> in public.”</p><p>Junhui’s head swarmed with worries once more. He really needed to relax. These past few weeks had just been drama and heartbreak and worries and bleh, he should get away from all this…idol life? At one point in his trainee life he did fantasize about dating secretly, but the reality was kind of sucky.</p><p>“Hey!” Seungkwan walked in with an iced Americano, Hansol by his side, “Ready to start practice?” Their faces were quite red. Lips swollen too. Junhui didn’t think much of it. </p><p>Junhui sighed, standing up. He stretched his arms, then his neck. The end of year awards was busy for them, preparing special stages and whatnot. His limbs always hurt after each practice (thanks to a certain tiger). He waved at his two dongsaengs in greeting. </p><p>“What were you two doing anyway?” Minghao asked nonchalantly, though Junhui had known him long enough to hear the undertone.</p><p>Seungkwan reddened quickly, stuttering out a few incoherent words, before Hansol jumped in. “We went down to the cafe for some cakes and coffee. We missed breakfast this morning before manager hyung came.”</p><p>A practiced response, it seemed like, though Hansol said it like it was nothing. Junhui narrowed his eyes, giving Seungkwan a ‘look’(because he was a scary hyung who could get answers out of his members). Though he knew his ‘look’ was nowhere as effective as Minghao’s. Of course, he had no clue why Minghao would be suspicious of them. </p><p>Seungkwan just looked away, sipping his Americano carefully. Junhui thought about what could’ve gone on between these two, but came upon nothing. Hansol’s explanation seemed absolutely logical. </p><p>“Oh really, who was it that ate my croissant this morning then?” Minghao said.</p><p>Hansol opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, “I’m sure Hoshi-hyung was hungry.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“Alright, team!” Soonyoung bounced in, “Are we ready for practice today?” He wore a tiger print shirt, to draw an exasperated sigh from Minghao. Right. The sole protestor of the tiger agenda. </p><p>Seokmin followed, belting out a perfect two-octave B minor scale, “Are we ready?”</p><p>Minghao gave the 98 line one more suspicious look but dropped it. “Yeah, let’s begin.”</p><p>The other Chinese dancer was also just about to start warming up, but Soonyoung wrapped an arm around him. Junhui grinned at him, though his heart began to race.<em> Is he going to ask about the date? Please please please don’t. </em></p><p>“I didn’t catch you last night when you came back. How was it?” Soonyoung’s tone was somewhere between a concerned parent and gossipy friend. </p><p>
  <em> Goddammit. </em>
</p><p>Junhui coughed into his arm, “It was good, though Seungcheol hyung saw us and separated us.”</p><p>Soonyoung paused for a few seconds. Junhui waited along with him for something to happen, twiddling his fingers, heart still racing. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t ask about what we did before, please, please, please…. </em>
</p><p>“Alright, let’s start from the beginning of Lilili Yabbay, the traditional remix, from the top.”</p><p>He let out a breath of relief. Good. He knew dancing, not how to talk his way out of interrogation. </p><p>They began to dance, motions fluid-like streams of water. They had incorporated much more traditional elements in this dance, with drums, fans, ribbons, far too many props for Junhui’s liking. Yet it was beautiful. With the costumes Junhui had snuck a peek of already, he was sure this would wow the crowd and the internet. Maybe even break the one million mark for views. Maybe it could bring them enough fans for their first win.</p><p>By the end of all of it, though, he was soaked with sweat. The entire team, in fact, looked completely exhausted, bodies laying on the ground like rag dolls. Junhui slumped to the ground, wiping his face with a towel. Nothing like some exercise to clear the head. </p><p>Minjung and Yongsun. Wow. That still shook him to the core.</p><p>“Okay, let’s take a break,” Soonyoung called, breaking him out of his inner daze. Chan whooped, only to be cut down by a glare from the famed tiger. Cute hamster leader to tiger, just like that. </p><p>“Anybody want to get ice cream from the cafe with me?” Seokmin asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow. </p><p>Junhui raised his hand quickly. Food. Yes. </p><p>“OH NARA!”</p><p>The shrill and threatening voice made all of them flinch. Junhui’s eyes darted around nervously. <em>Nara sunbaenim? What had just happened? </em></p><p>Soonyoung rose quickly from his spot on the floor, shoving out into the hallway. They had trained together, if Junhui remembered quickly. Junhui followed suit right after, trembling. </p><p>There Nara was, shaking, eyes attached to the ground, her dark hair a complete mess, with no makeup on her face. It seemed that Eufonia was also at practice. Her members stood across from her, whispering, a few trying to walk to her only to be blocked by Minjung. That woman glared at Nara with blazing eyes, her lips quivering dramatically like the female villain in a drama.</p><p>“How could you do this to us? To our team? Did you not know the consequences?” Minjung shrieked, “This will ruin Eufonia!”</p><p>“Unnie, let’s not…” a member tried to speak, but stopped talking once Minjung turned those raging eyes at her.</p><p>Staff and other workers were already looking over in the hallway, drawn by the commotion. A few young looking trainees peeked their heads out of a few practice rooms, eyes filled with fear and confusion. </p><p>Junhui and his members just stood there, frozen. His brain reeled from what had happened. Nobody shouted at their members in public like this. He was sure though, that Nara had done nothing. Something else was up. His instincts told him so.</p><p>Nara continued to keep her eyes locked to her feet, standing still as a statue.</p><p>"You..." Minjung sighed angrily, hand raised as if about to slap her. But she put it down, running her hand through her silky hair. </p><p>Minjung whirled away, a hurricane of anger and annoyance, her members murmuring behind her. They glanced at Nara in the side, still standing. Soon, a manager rushed her away, a battalion of other staff following suit behind them. </p><p>“What just…” Seungkwan stuttered. Junhui understood his shock. Nobody did this. Nobody would just scream at their members like this, right? Unless...</p><p>“Guys, look at this.” Minghao whispered, phone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo grinned, but underneath his mask, nobody could tell. It was a very rare expression for him to don in general, but ever since what Junhui called 'the incident' (thanks Soonyoung for being such a great spy), he had been smiling much more. Sometimes, he would just stare at the short little cute conversations through Kakaotalk they had and smile dumbly (Mingyu, stop trying to peek at my screen)</p><p>The cafe a few blocks away from Deplis was nice and cute, minimalist in design. Little round white couches and gray tables dotted the place. Wonwoo thought it was a great date spot, nice and simple. </p><p>“Hyung, can I have some of your tiramisu?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Mingyu drooped, before switching to an aegyo tone, “Please?”</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, pushing his plate over. He was still fixated on the street outside the window. Nice and calm, not a ton of people. Very nice. Nobody would notice if two idols came to date here right? Besides, they were both guys. No one would suspect a thing. Wonwoo cheered for himself inside his own head.</p><p>“Jun hyung probably likes someplace less...sterilized than this, don’t you think?” Mingyu said between bites. </p><p>“And you know what Jun likes?” Wonwoo asked back, edge underneath his tone.</p><p>“You’re so mean to meeeee…” The big puppy went back to his cake, nibbling at the edges. </p><p>Wonwoo sighed again. His thoughts were too messy these days. Junhui’s smile, Junhui’s little perk up when he hears about food, Junhui’s…He smiled again unknowingly. </p><p>All of a sudden, his phone went berserk with notifications. He glanced at it on the table, seeing that it was all from Seungcheol.</p><p>Coups: CHECK THE NEWS RIGHT NOW</p><p><em> Huh? Someone finally found out I’m gay? </em> Wonwoo smirked. Dispatch finally finding the real scoops.</p><p>But no, the next title shocked him even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eufonia Member Oh Nara Found to be in Possession of Drugs </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stared at the headline, dumbfounded. The next moment, he whipped out his phone to call Nara. Nothing. He went back to the article.</p><p>It was everywhere at this point. Every news site, every social media platform. Nara’s Insta followers fell by the thousands. People commented in hundreds of languages underneath every post. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wow, I saw this coming, I always through she would be a druggie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiding drugs in the company practice room? Smh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ngl she was always shady to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another rapper with drugs, fml</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ppl, wait for all the facts to come out!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put her in jail already, omg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cancel her</em>
</p><p>#EufoniaDisband</p><p>#NaraleaveEufonia</p><p>#eufoniaexposed</p><p>#naradrugs</p><p> </p><p>On the fancafe, the fans were going insane speculating. Twitter was on fire. Naver was about to explode. Wonwoo’s head was about to explode too, heat slowly building up, like a volcano about to explode. He gritted his teeth, holding his phone tighter and tighter.</p><p>Liar. Betrayer. Addict, they said. Wonwoo knew, Nara was none of these things.</p><p>“Hyung…” Mingyu stuttered in front of him, also staring at his phone. </p><p>Nara would never do drugs. Wonwoo knew that with certainty. There was something bigger at play here. He immediately knew that this was some kind of power play, some puppet master behind the scenes. He did not have the time to think about who it could be at the moment, </p><p>He found Nara’s phone number. He tried calling it. Nothing.</p><p>He sent her a text: Call me.</p><p>This was not good. This was so not good. For the first time in his entire career, he felt dread and unadulterated fear. And uncontrollable anger, seizing him by the heart. </p><p>Deplis would handle this. Right?</p><p>Wonwoo did not trust Deplis one bit. Not even a little. Especially their damage control staff. </p><p>“Hyung... “ Mingyu said again, eyes widened. He twitched in his seat, fingers fumbling at his phone. Wonwoo knew Mingyu really did like being around Nara.</p><p>“Mingyu, let’s go to the company. Now.” Wonwoo rose, grabbing his bag. He strode out of the popular cafe, already full of whispers to him.</p><p>Liar. Betrayer. Addict. Nara was none of those things. </p><p>His black mask made it hard to breathe, especially with the anger bubbling inside of him. <em> Who would do this to Nara? </em> A drug scandal for a popular girl group was a death sentence.</p><p>Rival groups, rival companies, perhaps some incredibly powerful anti-fan? Wonwoo’s fists clenched even tighter as he ran through the streets. The wind slashed at his face, cold and unforgiving. Someone with access to the company to plant the evidence, or someone shifting the blame to someone else...</p><p>He could sort of hear Mingyu’s panicked breaths behind him as they crossed several blocks to get back to the company. There were not too many people on the streets, most of them at work.</p><p>However, once they arrived in the vicinity of Deplis, it was a different story. Hordes of cameras, journalists, cars, just absolute chaos. Shouts, screams, some fans crying their eyes out.</p><p>Barricades were put up, police sirens, massive posters and signs calling for Nara's departure. All-out war at this point. </p><p>Wonwoo had truly underestimated the impact of this. His brain was on fire. Every inch of him burned with pure rage. Nobody could do this to her. Nobody.</p><p>“Hyung, stop!” Mingyu panted, “Calm down, we can’t do anything about this right now!”</p><p>Wonwoo lowered his hat and swerved around to the back. Mingyu uttered something but he did not listen.</p><p>From the secret entrance, the rapper flew up the stairs, finally arriving at the office floor. </p><p>Staff dashed from one corner to another, carrying papers, yelling orders out. This was anarchy. Absolute chaos. Deplis had never had a scandal like this before. </p><p>Wonwoo scanned the crowd for any sign of Nara. None. It made sense. The CEO probably called her to the office. She was most likely staying hidden in one of the rooms here, since the roads around were all blocked, not allowing anybody else. </p><p>Wonwoo tore through each room, offices or not, shocking several secretaries in the middle of calls. Everything was a mess.</p><p>Finally, he spotted his manager in the distance. He rushed to him, out of breath, “Where’s Nara?”</p><p>The man spluttered something, before finally forming words, “She’s in Eufonia’s practice room right now last I saw her.”</p><p>The rapper immediately went flying to the room, tearing the door open. </p><p>Yet the woman in front of her was unrecognizable.</p><p>The usually snarky and witty woman sat on the ground, back leaning against the wall. Her eyes lacked any color, any light, staring into nothing. She was a complete shell of her former self, stripped over of her colors. </p><p>Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something, but he did not know how to form any words anymore.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” he finally said. </p><p>Nara seemed to have not seen him just now, suddenly flinching at his voice. Her eyes regained a slight energy as she gestured towards him to come closer.</p><p>“Goddamit, Nara, I was just trying to find a good date spot for Junhui and me,” Wonwoo muttered as he knelt down by her side. </p><p>Nara gave him a sad smile, her eyes remaining sullen. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, you have nothing to apologize for. I know you didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>She remained silent, sitting there, staring at her hands.</p><p>“I’ll prove your innocence,” Wonwoo asserted, looking into her eyes, “I know I can.”</p><p>“You need to stop thinking you know everything, Won,” Nara said listlessly.</p><p>“But I can.”</p><p>Nara fell silent after that, hands rubbing at her arms. “This is big, Won. Somebody is trying to bring me and my group down.”</p><p>Another ping of a notification.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>These rumors are false, and we will take legal action against any malicious intent... </em>
</p><p>“See, Deplis is doing something.” Nara said with a small smile.</p><p>“Bullshit, this ain’t solving anything.” Wonwoo spat. Yet he understood there was little to be done besides wait this out, or to find the real culprit, or something, or anything. His thoughts bunched up together, mixing in a poisonous broth. He could not think anymore.</p><p>“Who would do this?” Wonwoo asked.</p><p>Nara shrugged, “As far as I know, I don’t think I’ve made any enemies. The evidence is pretty substantial though. The police came last night after someone reported it.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”<br/>Wonwoo groaned, putting his face in his hands. He can’t just do nothing. He can’t be helpless again as his world crumbles around him.</p><p>Nara gripped his shoulder all of a sudden, “Hey, Won, don’t do anything rash.”</p><p>“When have I ever been rash?” he said between gritted teeth, “I plan before I attack.”</p><p>“Don’t do anything. Stay put. Please.” Nara said, attempting to sound calm.</p><p>“Don’t order me around.” he snapped back, before getting punched in the gut by guilt. He was not that boy who his family hated, the boy who could do nothing as he endured the pain all these years, he was stronger, more influential, but just an idol.</p><p>That thought doused the flames in him. He knew there wasn’t much he could do either. He was just an idol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Aquarium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wonwoo glared at Minghao as he whispered into Junhui’s ear conspiratorially. The slim Chinese dancer cut him several nasty looks right back, while Junhui sucked on a lollipop, completely oblivious to the tension between the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo knew exactly what this ‘Seo Myungho’ dude was saying. Sketchy sunbae, greasy, suspicious, don’t let him take advantage of you, yadda yadda yadda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rapper glanced down at his attire. A nice sweater and jeans, nothing too fancy that would lead to his identity being discovered in public. Casual enough to pass for a passerby, but looking good enough to impress (according to Mingyu who was his fashion expert). This was not greasy nor sketchy, this was very ‘boyfriend’, Wonwoo thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you’re wearing to the date?” Minghao said, before patting Junhui on the shoulder, “His fashion sense ain’t it, Junnie, better break up now.” Yet something in his voice suggested that he thought otherwise about the fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui gaped, before realizing it was a joke, then hit Minghao on the arm gently, “Oh shush,” his head started swiveling around, “before we go, I need to go to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rapper narrowed his eyes, dropping all pretense and putting on his cold bitchy face. Minghao put one on too, glowering back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the company’s lobby, the only place where Minghao would allow Junhui to meet Wonwoo, and ‘with his escorting’. Honestly, at that point in that text conversation, Wonwoo half expected Minghao to start chaperoning them like they were teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because suddenly now that they were going out in public, it was ‘dangerous’. Wonwoo snorted mentally. As if what they were doing before wasn’t ‘ dangerous’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chinese dancer looked frail, and was a few centimeters shorter than Wonwoo was, but the aura he exuded was of a...very threatening frog that could kill him with his poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird analogy, but Wonwoo thought it was apt. And strangely threatening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeon, if you hurt him, I will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Junhui bounced back, grinning from ear to ear. Wonwoo thought he looked especially good today, even though it was just a hoodie and some black pants. But the hoodie really highlighted the dancer’s wide shoulders and lithe form, leaving Wonwoo thinking of more...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, bye Minghao!” Junhui waved energetically, before slinking back to Wonwoo’s side. Which was to say, several inches away from his form. Minghao waved back as the couple walked out to head to the subway. They put on their masks and began striding down the streets of Seoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unfamiliar emotion ignited inside of Wonwoo, something uniquely bitter and venomous. Was he jealous? Wonwoo did not dare to think that. He would not be jealous over some...random Chinese dude that was best friends with Junhui, right? And who happened to dance better than he did? And knew all of Junhui’s secrets probably?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, this was not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you excited?” Junhui asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rapper turned to look at his companion, realizing how nervous the other was. Junhui’s smile eyes were disappearing, replaced with a look of slight confusion. Wonwoo kicked himself in his head. He shouldn’t be the silent and brooding dude he usually was, he should be a fun and nice boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Wonwoo cleared his throat, trying to think of anything remotely interesting to say.</span>
</p><p><span>“So...How’s TEENDOM?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Good!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo exhaled. Most of their previous interactions were relatively short and very sexually or hormone driven. So now that they had to make conversation…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like cats?” Junhui said suddenly as they passed by a pet store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go to a cat shelter to help out next time,” Junhui exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s gonna be a next time, huh, somebody’s excited.” Wonwoo teased, while attempting to (key word: attempting since Junhui was bouncing around too much) circle his arm around his waist. They had masks on. They were somewhat disguised. Not many people were on the street. They would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s face probably reddened underneath that mask, judging by his failure to form words. “Um, well, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s a date.” Wonwoo said, stifling a laugh. Junnie could be so cute sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes of just walking to the subway, Wonwoo got used to the silence a little. Junhui’s presence calmed him somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon, they passed by a billboard near a mall. The news was on. And just their luck, they were covering Nara’s drug scandal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Criminal. Addict. Betrayer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police had yet to convict her, but investigations were under way. Wonwoo clenched his fists by his side as he tried to look at literally anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Nara sunbaenim…” Junhui started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That name made his heart race and his hands shake, and he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of all he could not do, how powerless he was. </span>
</p><p>----</p><p>
  <span>Junhui thought he messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s expression changed within a second, fury burning in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Junhui thought, Nara and Wonwoo are good friends, he would be incredibly mad that she was hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even against all the evidence that came out the past week, Junhui still believed Nara unconditionally. Call it stubbornness, but Junhui knew to trust his first instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked with strange tension through the streets as they entered a much busier district of the city, the air feeling colder than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you want ice cream?” Wonwoo asked out of nowhere, pointing at a store nearby, “I know it’s a little chilly, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Junhui said with a grin, though Wonwoo definitely could not see it with their masks, “Food is always welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as they entered the store, Junhui noticed the TV on the wall, and alarm bells screamed at him. What if the news was still on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Wonwoo seemed absorbed in the multicolored ice cream flavors behind the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A familiar face appeared on the TV in the store, and Junhui pointed at it, “Look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that...Lee Subin?” Wonwoo murmured as he gazed at the ad, “When did he start taking up advertising?” He squinted some more, though it seemed as though he still failed to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for this new survival show, I think, for a new boy group? He’s a judge, I think,” Junhui noted, since he wore his contacts.</span>
</p><p><span>“Huh. I can never really get that man,” Wonwoo said, “Didn’t he start a different girl group survival show too?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Yeah,” Junhui shrugged.</span></p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo appeared slightly uncomfortable at that. Junhui did not know why, but he just kept on humming his tunes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you just want to share one?” Wonwoo asked, something behind his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded without thinking. So the rapper rose to pay for a large ice cream before Junhui could cut in and demand that he pay for it (because he was independent and didn’t need no man). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it was the first time a date bought him food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s heart did a little flip at that thought. This was his first real date to be honest, but nevertheless, his potential </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> was buying his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair took seats at the back, thought the store was pretty empty regardless. They could probably take off their masks without anyone seeing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two little purple spoons were buried in the little balls of colorful ice cream. Junhui’s mouth watered at this sight. He should be dieting, but who cares? His manager would yell at him if he found it, but that dude was not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah,” Wonwoo said, holding out a spoon with ice cream on it.</span>
</p><p><span>Junhui felt all the heat in his body rush into his face, scrambling back, “There are people here!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>The rapper shrugged, a glint of teasing in his eyes, “So?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t just try to feed somebody else-mmph!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice cream was sweet and icy, with the perfect amount of sour. It was the orange flavored chunk in there. Junhui munched on it while looking away, trying desperately to calm his reddening face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ice cream was finished (mostly by Junhui but shhhh) without much talking between the both of them. Wonwoo stopped trying to feed him, though the little smirks and chuckles were enough to make Junhui’s heart accelerate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go now,” Wonwoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the pair got to the aquarium, thankfully devoid of people due to most people either being at school or working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m buying the tickets,” Wonwoo raised a hand to stop Junhui from taking out his wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui chuckled like a little girl. This whole model boyfriend thing was really getting to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aquarium was decorated in cerulean and navy tones. Large murals of whales and dolphins were drawn on the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That manta ray! That looks like Woozi sunbaenim, right?” Junhui rushed over, sprawling himself over the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo chuckled, “Yeah, it really does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared into the large tank, fish and creatures of all different sizes and colors swimming about. They appeared carefree, beautiful and pure, floating within a tank where they were fed consistently while people marveled at their beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet at a certain point, Junhui questioned whether they knew they were in a tank. If they did, would they be happy to be here still, instead of swimming in the actual ocean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wouldn’t they be happier free of restrictions? Free of prying eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo peeled him off the glass, his eyes crinkled with a smile. “C’mon, let’s go check out the polar bears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui oohed at that, and hopped behind his companion into the deeper parts of the aquarium. But the moment he got close enough, he felt something hold on to his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Wonwoo’s hand, warm and stable, interlocking their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not ask him whether it was okay, but Junhui thought it was after the immediate shock of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s head swiveled around, but nobody appeared to care at the two tall masked strangers holding hands. Not that there were many people in the aquarium</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui wanted to tell him to not be so obvious (because Dispatch could be ANYWHERE), but the hand felt nice and soft against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gazed at the white-as-snow polar bears, the whale shark that bobbed peacefully, the small turtles peeking out of the little caves. Junhui snapped pictures of all of them, while Wonwoo looked on, talking a little bit sometimes. It didn’t bother Junhui though, since he knew Wonwoo was mentally present, judging by his permanently crinkled eyes and nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat. It’s almost lunchtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bit of annoyance lit up in the dancer, though that washed away when he saw Wonwoo’s impeccable jawline. Wonwoo did not ask him whether he wanted to eat, but eh, food was always welcome.</span>
</p><p>----</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on,” Wonwoo laughed nervously, “Slow down a bit, I can’t keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selfie!” Junhui laughed, raising his phone suddenly. Wonwoo barely had time to react before it was taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo laughed along with his companion, but he tried to take a peek at the other’s photo album as they sat in the cafe of the aquarium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His photo album was full of selfies and random pictures with his members, though there were several, let’s say, provocative looking photos with a certain Seo Myungho. They were posed, cuddling together, heads put together or limbs entangled with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s fists began to shake for some reason, that unfamiliar acidic fire bursting at his lungs. It burned, tearing away at the barriers he set up to not feel this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But within a second, Junhui had put his head on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All the blood in his body scrambled into his face (and luckily not into his dick). Wonwoo took a breath. Then two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, not working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was beating several million miles per hour, and he did not dare move an inch. Only to keep Junhui’s head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, he was not built to feel warm and fuzzy inside like this. He was goddamn Jeon Wonwoo, chic, cool, sexy, calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui snuggled even closer, his hair tickling at his neck. For some reason, the usually flustered dancer appeared perfectly calm, chattering away about hot pot or something. The blood was beginning to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>elsewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you…” Wonwoo’s inner word bank buffered. Sometimes, with Junnie, he could just not form sentences, something that thankfully did not happen much today (he watched a ton of dramas to keep this whole cool boyfriend thing up).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not keep photos like that with other men?” He asked with a quivering voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui sat up straight again, looking at him quizzically, before nodding slowly. Wonwoo cheered inside his head. Suck that, Myungho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anywhere else you wanted to go to?” Junhui asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shook his head. “Thanks for coming,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helped to take his mind off recent events. He could not thank Junnie enough. But of course, he could not say that out loud, so he just nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Junhui wrapped his arms around him. Wonwoo’s breath got lodged in his throat, before returning the hug back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It thawed a part of him long frozen, kept away by the continuous stream of sex partners, not truly people he liked or got the chance to like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll all be fine, okay?” Junhui whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak, but once again came up short for words. A bizarre sensation, like his eyes were beginning to water, his lips shaking, what was this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill went down his spine. Wonwoo turned around, breaking out of the hug, to see...nobody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he swore somebody was there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously though, why is idol dating such a big deal? It really shouldn't be.</p><p>A slightly fluffier chapter before the story kicks back into swing, so don't get used to this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Industry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This picture is cute,” Mingyu pointed with a mouth full of chips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Wonwoo said with a grin. It was him and Junnie at the aquarium, with Junnie in front of the beluga whales. He said they were cute. But Wonwoo thought Jun was cuter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew,” Jihoon said as he passed by with his coke, as if reading his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Soonyoung cooed when Wonwoo showed him, “Two little catsss.” Wonwoo proceeded to smack him for saying that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Seungcheol came into the studio, the air froze. Wonwoo shot his hyung a small glare before being completely beat down by the massive aura his leader was exuding. Leaders were leaders for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man cleared his throat, “I am willing to allow your relationship with Jun only if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you get a say in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna fight, please don’t get blood in my studio,” Jihoon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol ran his hands through his thick hair, “Jihoon-ah, but this is important for our group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he likes him, let him,” the small man said between sips of soda (seriously Jihoon you’re addicted)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww since when has our Jihoon-ie been so nice,” Soonyoung cooed again, rushing to Jihoon’s side to pinch his cheeks, only to get brutally shoved away on to the ground. Soonyoung pouted, but his eyes were sparkling with something...weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shuddered at the look of absolute adoration on Soonyoung’s face. It was like this when they were trainees too. Bleh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed, waving his hand at Wonwoo, “Fine. Just be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo stuck his tongue out as Seungcheol turned to focus on his rap lyrics. He knew he would win this. The rest of the group was behind him, and he and Junnie were a natural couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junnie was really happy about the date though,” Soonyoung suddenly interjected, “he said it was really fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I am a model boyfriend,” Wonwoo puffed out his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hyung liked it a lot too, he was going on and on about how cute-why are you stepping on my foot!” Mingyu yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My foot slipped,” Wonwoo said nonchalantly, ignoring the cries of indignation by a certain very tall man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, children, stop fighting,” Jihoon yelled over all of them. He pointed at his laptop, at a particular set of lyrics. “Who wrote this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo stared at each other. Mingyu shrugged and kept on munching. Jihoon shot all of them a glare, and sighed, “Whoever wrote this cheesy romantic rap about roses and rainbows, to our new single, which is, let me remind you, heavy metal and rap, need to scrap it all. You guys got lucky I messed up the files so I don’t know who it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu leaned over to read. “‘Meeting on the streets, Under the red lights, What do you think about kissing?’ Ew!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A certain Jeon froze up at that. He laughed awkwardly and returned to his phone. What? Just because he was in a relationship doesn’t mean he wrote it? Pfft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open suddenly, surprising everyone. . A certain blue-haired dancer came in, with dark bags underneath his eyes. He looked kind of horrible, Wonwoo would think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yongsun-ah,” Seungcheol beckoned him over, “Haven’t seen you for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Subin-ssi is planning a new boy group survival show, and he asked me to guest coach on it,” Yongsun said nonchalantly while grabbing a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That news was a shock to everyone. Soonyoung oohed quietly. Usually, they would know of schedules like this, but ever since many of them moved out, things like this often get found out afterward. Still, such a big schedule would be known to them, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo-hyung also has been invited to coach, you know,” Mingyu muttered, but Wonwoo slapped his leg to get him to stop. He was never particularly close to Yongsun, but they were still teammates and were friends. Mingyu didn’t like Yongsun very much still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun was the center, and one of the only skilled dancers in the group. They were all good on stage, but Yongsun’s talent and skill was no joke. He could catch the camera from a mile away, and his popularity amongst the group is quite high too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Jack Frost, at your service,’ he would say in front of their Sevvies, winking with alluring charm. Meanwhile, Wonwoo could only be cold and aloof most of the time, which was his image that the company and himself set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun shrugged. “Subin-ssi has set me up for way too much filming. He always wants to talk about stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shuddered at that again. He did not like Subin at all. That was the creepy greasy sunbae Minghao should be afraid of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this survival show?” Seungcheol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s computer screen flashed to show the ad. It was the same one Wonwoo saw earlier. It was bold, very dark and angsty. Lots of eye liner too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. 64 boys, participating to debut in a seven-member group. A lot of these boys used to be underground rappers or professional dancers,” Seungcheol whistled, “This is going to fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun shrugged again, rubbing his head. “It’s nothing too fancy. They’re not as good as they should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shaddeeee,” Soonyoung laughed, before wrapping an arm around the dancer, “Good to see that Sunnie is still as honest as he used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled weakly and very agilely avoided Soonyoung’s arm. Something was very off about him today. The usual swagger and confidence he exuded was missing, replaced by some sense of...sadness? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s phone pinged to remind him of his lunch with Nara. Right. He was supposed to go talk to Nara again like all of them promised to do. Her group still had to keep going with activities, but she was on hiatus for now as the investigation continued. So they kept her company, as much as possible in their schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go guys, let me know about the lyrics.” Wonwoo froze the moment he said those words. Fuck. He just exposed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all knew it was you,” Jihoon said, waving his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what do you mean? I’m the angsty emo one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know you’re just a shy little kitten on the inside-OW!” Soonyoung cooed again, but to get smacked in the face by Wonwoo’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, another day of peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui once again got to stay in his room for the day, watching cat videos and k-dramas while texting Wonwoo on and off. Although they were rookies and should be busy, Soonyoung was recording a special collab song with their sunbaenim, so practice was suspended for now. In place of that, a few members had a magazine shoot, so only he and Channie were in the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung! Where’s my Gillette shaving cream?” his voice echoed from the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Junhui shouted back. He was snuggled in a particularly good spot today, so there was no need to help their independent and strong maknae just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A text from an unknown number pinged on his phone. Junhui swiped up to check it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: Hi, Moon Junhui?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people would ignore these types of spam text messages. Most likely an ad or something. But Junhui was nice and polite, so he typed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun: yes?</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: I would watch out if I were you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Photo]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s mind blanked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was him, head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, at the aquarium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who? How? What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: you know that many people don’t like you, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: be more careful next time, Jun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: You wouldn’t want this to get in the wrong hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tremors ran through his body, racketing his body. What? What is this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately went to call Wonwoo. No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wonwoo strode from the restaurant back to the company building, the message he got from Nara still unnerved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nara: I have a meeting at 45 Diamond Street. Can’t make it today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not like her to just cancel last minute. What kind of meeting could it be? The more Wonwoo thought about it, the more his heart raced. It was like when the drug scandal broke out. This was not good. This was not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in him clicked. And not in a good way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Wonwoo turned around, sprinting to the building. He knew that building, he thought. It was an office building if he was not mistaken. But what could this be? What if Nara just got caught up in an investor meeting? Or saw an old friend and wanted to catch up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it to the bland gray building amongst the skyscrapers, panting. He made sure his mask was stable so he wouldn’t be recognized, and entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nara did not give him which floor nor company it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Wonwoo rushed over to the sign nearby, with all the companies listed. Pharmaceuticals, Accounting… wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particular company logo Wonwoo swore he had seen before popped up. Yellow and blue, with music notes. BS S&amp;F. He had no clue what any of those letters meant, but it looked familiar, and the only thing he could go off of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rapper rose up in the empty elevator, his own thoughts crowding his mind. They scribbled over his consciousness like a dark pen blacking out words. He could not think clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he scared? Nara did not indicate that she was in danger. But then why would she send him an address?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged pleasantly. He walked in, taking a deep breath, trying to gather himself before he went in and declared his business and tore up the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, BS S&amp;F. He walked in, but there was nobody there at all. The lights were off, none of the cubicles nor conference rooms were lit up, not even a receptionist at the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo gathered his thoughts. Okay. So. He just basically entered a random company in a random building for no apparent reason besides that his friend sent him an address. He was really insane. If the press got this, they’re gonna declare him insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a voice told him to check the offices. To make sure….what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how was the door open if this was an off day for this company?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the back, and started hearing sounds from the biggest office. The lights were dimmed, the blinds were drawn, but there were some sounds. Shuffling, it sounded like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Withou thinking at all, Wonwoo went for it. He ripped open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everything snapped all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee Subin had a hand up Nara’s skirt, other hand encircling her waist with far too much strength. His face was puckered up and red, with delusion and mania written clearly across his face. His belt was half undone, and the top few buttons of his shirt were already ripped clean off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nara was facing from the other direction, but she appeared limp. She seemed to have stopped fighting, hair an absolute mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he saw this, Wonwoo cleaved Subin’s disgusting hands off Nara’s body. He screamed something, and punched the man across the face, his fist blunt with dull pain. The impact was harsh, leaving the older man sprawled across the floor. He kicked up again in the gut as hard as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT-” Wonwoo cursed, his voice going raw. He flew across the room to help Nara up. His entire body ran hot with pure rage. He wanted to rip Subin’s hands off his limbs, his eyes out of his face, his heart still beating out of his rib cage. He wanted to tear every piece of the man into tiny shreds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subin groaned something unintelligible, before cursing Wonwoo out in far too many languages. He barely got up, but Wonwoo was already escorting Nara out. He made sure she was okay first, and pulled her up from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoisted her up and rushed her to the women’s bathroom. Nobody was here anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo panted and gasped for breath with adrenaline running through his veins. Nara sat on the toilet seat, while Wonwoo knelt next to her.  It was only then he was able to see Nara clearly on the cold ground of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were teary. Her clothes were a mess. Her makeup was ruined already, but beyond that, the hopelessness was even stronger than before in her face. The desolation and emptiness, the sense of ‘I give up’. Wonwoo began to fix her hair while muttering rage-filled curses at Subin. He could not imagine what had happened to her. For Nara to give up like this. This is so much worse than he imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nara, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anybody else, Won, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean? We need to report this to the police! That fucking bastard needs to go to jail-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nara stared at him straight in the eyes, with those blank eyes. Her voice cracked with emotion, “The girl who nearly got raped and the drug girl? I’m never going to raise my head in society ever again. You know how conservative people are. Any mention of this stuff, and I'm thrown out like trash. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how powerful Subin is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nara exhaled, looking away from Wonwoo. “He runs several entertainment companies, has connections throughout the rich and powerful in South Korea, and can singlehandedly ensure the demise of a celebrity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Wonwoo managed to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He promised that he could prove me innocent, return me to my dream, Won,” Nara uttered, “I want my life back again, Won. And maybe, if we had continued, I could have it back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you would then just be traumatized.” Wonwoo said without a second thought, “Please, Nara,” he held her hands tightly, his own hands shaking, “Promise me that you won't do something like his, please, please, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nara just stared at him again. It scared him to the core, her face of hopelessness. That fighting spirit was gone already, in a few weeks. Nara was a bright girl, sassy and not afraid to tell people off. And now that was all gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all so fucked, please, I can help, just please, please don’t do this to yourself, we’re all here for you, we all love you, please,” Wonwoo began to sob, which he found ridiculous because he was not the victim here. But he felt so powerless. He could not do anything anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What use did he have if all that he did these five years of becoming famous if he could not even protect those he cared about most? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears were hot. They burned his eyes as they slid down his face. He put his head on Nara’s legs, his entire body collapsing on to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nara began to slowly cry too, putting her own head on his. Wonwoo kept on crying. In a nondescript bathroom in an office building in Seoul in the winter, the world crumbled around Wonwoo, piece by piece. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Radio Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Korea’s number one idol radio show, Idol Waves!”</p><p>“We welcome two of the hottest idols right now, Wonwoo from All-Seven and Jun from TEENDOM!” </p><p>The host beamed brightly at them. He gestured a thumbs up. While the other host was Eufonia’s member, Yura. The one Mingyu was crushing on. Wonwoo could kind of see why, despite his sexual orientation. </p><p>She had big doe eyes, that kind of pure innocent look that was the craze these days. She had a great voice too, and was not bad at rapping. Besides that, Wonwoo just saw her as ‘that one vocalist who follows Minjung’s words to a tee’. Her facial expression was pleasant as she spoke into her mic. </p><p>A certain Wen Junhui to his left was distracting him a little too much though in this current moment. </p><p>His look was soft as well today, and since it was a radio show, his makeup was subdued as well. He was wearing a beige sweater and gold-rimmed glasses along with jeans and sneakers, which was incredibly casual given their occupation. Yet he was still stunning. Like a soft brown cat. If Junhui could just take all of that off, maybe-Wonwoo stopped himself there so that he would not...get a reaction.</p><p>They never got any time alone these days. Seungcheol watched like a camel all the time, Mingyu was also tasked by him to make sure he doesn't run off and go off to Junhui or something. And surprisingly, that combination worked to keep him away (and with some guilt tripping from Seungcheol too)</p><p>Wonwoo’s head still swarmed with other things in that moment though. Nara, the end of year stages, the horrible, disgusting, bastard, fucking piece of absolute shit that Subin was. His fists clenched below the table at just the thought of his existence on this planet. </p><p>“So, we just had comebacks from both groups, can you talk about the process of coming up with the song and everything? It must've been very hard”</p><p>“Yes, Lilili Yabbay’s choreography was based on…”</p><p>Wonwoo tuned his surroundings out. He reached up to his head to alter the volume of his headphones and closed his eyes. This was fucked. Everything was fucked. He had no say nor control over anything. He fought his way up with his members up the ladder, tooth and nail. Their blood and sweat stained from the shabby practice room lacking heating in the winter to the new company building that their hard work paid for.</p><p>And still, he was just an idol. A pretty mannequin for people to thirst after. A foreign voice in a song people listen to in passing. The moment he broke out of those lines, he would be thrown out. </p><p>He was powerless. </p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath and refocused himself. Not much to do about that right now, he had a job to complete and bills to pay. </p><p>Junhui continued on with his speech about their song. About the composition, the choreography, yadda yadda. The hosts had shifted to more questions about life in general, which Junhui was able to handle no problem. Despite his shyness on camera at times, he was perfectly eloquent, which Wonwoo gave him a mental thumbs up for.</p><p>“Many of your fans are desperate to know, what kind of girl is your ideal type?”</p><p>That question snapped Wonwoo back to reality. He could be very aloof and slow at times, but when it came to this, he was quick as a bullet.</p><p>Junhui laughed awkwardly at the question, running a hand through his soft brown hair. Wonwoo coughed unsubtly to his side, which sounded very much like a coughing fit. He apologized quietly and nudged Junhui’s knee obviously again. </p><p>The dancer ummed and ahhed for several seconds, clearly stalling for time (Wonwoo didn’t get what was so difficult, the guy he was dating was right next to him)</p><p>“Well, I like someone who’s warm...or can be cute sometimes,” Junhui said with an unsure voice.</p><p>Wonwoo patted himself on the back in his head. He was plenty warm. And cute. Was he? His fans thought he was cute sometimes, he had seen those compilations of 'Wonwoo being babied' or whatever, so he was plenty adorable. </p><p>“Someone who I can really relate to as well.”</p><p>Did they relate well? The aquarium date was really cute, but they did not talk about anything of substance the entire time. Lots of pretty fish and whales. Wonwoo began to doubt himself again. Ugh, dating was so much work...</p><p>“Wow, that’s really interesting!” Yura exclaimed.</p><p>Yura’s eyes darted over to Wownoo, clearly about to ask him the same question.</p><p>“So about the recent scandals surrounding Eufonia…” the man interrupted.</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes shot open. He first turned to look at an equally flabbergasted Junhui, and a mortified Yura frozen in place. The host was still beaming, though Wonwoo could very easily tell the sinister gaze behind those smiling eyes. Of course. They would get them three from the same company here and then question them on the spot of a live radio program so they could not get out of this.</p><p>This was just the press trying to squeeze something out of them. And this host was a big sunbae in the industry too, so he had the ability to say whatever he wanted without repercussion.</p><p>Their managers, standing outside, appeared completely shocked as well, shouting something at the producers of the show with their hands waving around frantically.</p><p>“Well, Eufonia is actually preparing a comeback for next year,” Yura cut in with an uneasy smile, before shooting a look at her co-host, “it will be wintery and fairy-like and I hope our fans will enjoy it.” Her words and her motions all screamed ‘drop it’ to the other man.</p><p>But he just would not stop. He leaned in closer, putting an elbow on the table. “Well, yes, but considering that one of your members is on hiatus, I don’t think that it would go very well, correct?”</p><p>The tension was thick enough to be cut by a knife. It suffocated Wonwoo.</p><p>“Well actually, Mr. Park, I don’t think that’s an appropriate question, considering that you have been on hiatus as well for tax fraud, right?” Wonwoo joked. He stared right at the wrinkly man, who glared right back at him.</p><p>“Ahahaha, yes.”</p><p>And then they moved on.</p><p>Wonwoo would have screamed for bloody murder on this guy, but he was too tired for this bullshit. He closed his eyes for just a second to gather himself before answering the questions diligently without anymore fight left in him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Junhui looked at Wonwoo as the chaos raged on around the two of them. He was utterly in shock when that question was asked.</p><p>Wonwoo handled that situation incredibly well. Junhui wanted to give him a big hug to his...boyfriend? Date? Sunbae? Guy he slept with? Wow, Wonwoo had a lot of epithets.</p><p>Still, Junhui noticed how shaken up Wonwoo appeared. His face was still the image of peace and calm, but his hands were shaking underneath the table.</p><p>Without thinking, he put his own hand on Wonwoo. His fingers were frigid. Junhui could only hope some of his warmth would transfer over to Wonwoo as well.</p><p>“And that is all for today!”</p><p>Junhui exhaled a sigh of relief, giving Wonwoo a sideways grin. However, Wonwoo’s eyes were still solemnly attached to the table. Yura and the other man already left, while their managers began making a move on the sunbae. They were still as polite about it as they could have been, but their indignant eyes were obvious enough. The host still appeared nonchalant, something about 'they told me', 'money', bla bla bla. </p><p>Deplis would hear of this, Junhui thought. Even if that dude was some kind of big star in the radio host world, they could definitely do something. As much as Deplis sucked in scheduling, they could at least do this, right?</p><p>Junhui glanced over at Wonwoo again. He held on to his hand even tighter. It was still so cold.</p><p>“Hey, let’s go,” Junhui said with a grin. He pulled Wonwoo up, who resembled a soulless sack of meat and bones at this point. His eyes glazed over without any semblance of light. He was thinking, Junhui knew. </p><p>So the dancer pulled him onto their car back to the company. He kept his fingers interlocked with Wonwoo despite the glances of some of the staff members. Wonwoo needed him at that moment.</p><p>The car was slightly warmer compared to that cursed broadcasting building. This was TEENDOM’s car usually but they shared it today to cut on gas costs. The two managers sat up front still raging over the incident.</p><p>“I swear, when the CEO hears about what they pulled-” Junhui’s manager cursed.</p><p>Junhui had only met his CEO a couple of times at their debut. He seemed like a kindly old(well, middle-aged but old to him) man full of talent, but still did not give the best first impression to Junhui. Something about these old authoritative figures rubbed him off.</p><p>But he had to hope that the CEO would do something about this sunbae.</p><p>“Hey.” Junhui rubbed Wonwoo’s back. He had placed the blankets usually reserved for their naps on Wonwoo’s lap, making extra sure that Wonwoo’s hands were securely under the soft purple wool.</p><p>Wonwoo still stared ahead. His eyes remained blank.</p><p>Junhui knocked on the rapper’s head. “Anyone home?”</p><p>Wonwoo swatted his hand away.</p><p>Junhui sulked a little bit. He started nudging Wonwoo with his head, which did induce a small laugh from the guy. Wonwoo rubbed Junhui’s head fondly but still...silent.</p><p>The car came to a stop after several more minutes of Junhui trying to get anything from Wonwoo besides that forlorn look on his face.</p><p>So...he came up with a plan. A plan that made him blush the entire way he dragged Wonwoo up to his studio.</p><p>It was the same one as before, with sleek machinery and couches. Wonwoo’s eyes widened when they came here as if just waking up from a nightmare. “Junnie, why did you bring me here? I should-”</p><p>“There’s going to be no one here for a while,” Junhui whispered.</p><p>They had both been so busy these days with practices and activities, they rarely had a moment for just the two of them.</p><p>So Junhui went to a surprised Wonwoo and took his glasses off, placing them on the table.</p><p>Their lips met, soft and warm. Wonwoo’s warm arms encircled his waist, holding on to him tighter as if he was about to slip away at any moment. Junhui felt warm heat from Wonwoo’s groin pressing up on his leg, leading to his blood rushing to a particular spot as well.</p><p>Wonwoo gently lifted Junhui’s shirt up over his head which left Junhui’s hair a complete frizzy mess. Junhui unbuttoned Wonwoo’s jacket soon after. </p><p>And the rest was history between them in that room.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you left a hickey on such an obvious spot,” Junhui complained as he put his clothes back on. This time, he was no longer panicked and shivering like the first time they had sex. He rubbed his neck as if that would erase the red marks. Jeez, Wonwoo, calm down, please. </p><p>He just put his pants back on when Wonwoo’s slender arms wrapped around his naked torso again. Bare skin against bare skin. All the edges Wonwoo had seem to melt into Junhui’s body. Through his back, Junhui could just barely feel Wonwoo's crotch aimed right at his butt. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want a round two?”</p><p>“NO!” Junhui spluttered. He quickly unlocked himself from Wonwoo’s arms, pointing at him indignantly. “You----need to stay away, you insatiable beast!”</p><p>“That’s not what you begged for earlier,” Wonwoo laughed. It was true. When not in that weird haze from their first encounter, Junhui had been told that he was quite...verbose during these interactions.</p><p>Junhui spun around and threw his shirt on with a quickly burning face. Okay, maybe Junhui was tempted, but he had things to do, and Minghao and Soonyoung would whoop his ass if they knew…(Public sex? They would have his head)</p><p>“Thanks for helping me take my mind off things,” Wonwoo whispered suddenly. </p><p>The dancer glanced at Wonwoo. He muttered a ‘your welcome’, but was too embarrassed to say more. For Junhui, Wonwoo was confusing sometimes. Cold and chic nad super cool, like those K-drama boyfriends, but also deceivingly warm and at times.</p><p>(Which also applied to Wonwoo’s body, seemingly skinny but deceivingly muscular and sculpted, but that’s just Junhui’s naughty side of the brain) </p><p>“And by the way, you know that they shipped us together right?” Wonwoo said nonchalantly.</p><p>That news shook the Chinese dancer’s brain a little. How? Did they find out already? What? He rushed over to the rapper’s side.</p><p>“You see?” Wonwoo said with a smirk on his face. He showed Junhui’s his phone. Wonhui. That was their ship.</p><p>Junhui snorted. “We barely interact. How did they ship us together already?”</p><p>The rapper shrugged as he pulled his pants up his legs. “Leave it to the fandom.”</p><p>The phone screen showed edited clips of them standing together in that variety show and backstage as well. Wonwoo’s eyes seemed to flick towards Junhui every so often, while Junhui seemed keen on not meeting his eyes,</p><p>It was all very cute if Junhui was not involved in this ship, but he was. </p><p>“What if they...actually find out?”</p><p>
  <em> Be more careful next time, Junhui. </em>
</p><p>He had not touched his messages, not even to reply to any of his members. He insisted that they use Kakaotalk instead of texting him.</p><p>His phone laid dormant in his pocket like a ticking time bomb. What if there were cameras here? What if the custodians were spies for them? For those who hated him?</p><p>His shoulders began to tremble without control. His breathing became ragged, each breath laboring over his tired lungs. But a strong set of hands were placed on his shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m here.”</p><p>Junhui stopped shivering for once. He knew. Wonwoo would be there for him.</p><p>“I won’t let anyone touch you,” Wonwoo promised, his voice deep and gravelly.</p><p>A little part of Junhui just wanted to close his eyes and stay there with Wonwoo, not ever moving again for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Cameras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Junhui returned back to the dorm that same day, it was evening already. Seokmin was lying on the couch watching TV, Hansol had his headphones jamming out to something, and Minghao paced around the table. Junhui wanted to slink off to his room silently to avoid the red marks on his neck being accidentally revealed if he was forced to remove his winter coat. He also wanted to avoid the pestering that he would get usually when he returned late.</p><p>“Where did he go? He had to have-there he is!” Minghao yelled.</p><p>Immediately, the two of them rushed over. Soonyoung patted Junhui’s head, rubbed his back (a little too close to his ass), his eyes saying “i’m sorry”. Somehow, with all of this, Junhui realized that Soonyoung might know what...happened to him earlier. His hamster-like face scrunched up in concern and Junhui resisted the urge to fawn over how adorable Soonyoung can be (when he is not being a dictator in the practice rooms)</p><p>
  <em>Also, how would he know what happened to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, right, he's friends with Wonwoo, he would know, wouldn't he...</em>
</p><p>Minghao, instead, resembled a parent. He looked him over in concern, all the while berating him with full force. </p><p>“How could you just not show up to the dorm when you were supposed to? Your phone was unreachable, the manager said they dropped you off at the company, all the while you’re with that greasy-ass bitch Wonwoo-”</p><p>“Who I am dating,” Junhui deadpanned. His face still heated a little at those words. Dating. Jeon Wonwoo. He still could not believe it.</p><p>Minghao shook his head in despair. “I can’t believe it. You’re growing up so fast.”</p><p>“I’m older than you.”</p><p>“Well, not mentally.” Minghao snorted. "You mimick turtles on the ground."</p><p>Junhui huffed. “Well, you were so excited and all happy for me at the beginning, remember? You were like 'omg Wonwoo is so hot' too!”</p><p>Minghao waved his hand. “That’s when that was a one night stand, Junnie. To be honest, I would totally fuck any of the All-Seven guys too if I had the chance, so I don’t blame you, but now it’s a whole mother-fucking relationship-”</p><p>Junhui sighed again and dodged more patting from Soonyoung, now definitely on the ass, and rushed to his room and closed it. Neither one of them came afterward to badger him, much to his relief.</p><p>The dancer collapsed on his bed, with all his big plushes and pillows. He breathed into the laundry-scented blankets. His back still kinda hurt. Curse that stupidly hot rapper.</p><p>After a while, Junhui pulled out his phone. He clicked open Naver aimlessly to check the news. He was trying to stay off his phone as much as possible these days, but that made him misinformed a lot of times. Furthermore, he needed to keep updated on some things.</p><p>Still, Nara’s whole scandal had not died down. Police were still investigating and no real conclusion was drawn, but the whole internet was after her. </p><p>Junhui shuddered at the comments, so he closed the app quickly. Only to see the green messages app above.</p><p>He averted his eyes and nearly threw his phone on the opposite side of the bed as quickly as possible.</p><p>His heart raced at the text from before. The mere thought of it made his body chill.</p><p>
  <em> Be more careful next time, Junhui. </em>
</p><p>They had that photo. They were going to ruin him. Wonwoo. His group and All-Seven too.</p><p>Junhui liked being alone before. Now, without the constant singing of Seungkwan or the bubbly noises Soonyoung made, his thoughts suffocated him. He jolted at the sound of his bed creaking.</p><p>Somebody tailed them. Somebody wanted to bring them down. </p><p>He considered telling his members many times but never came around to it. He was so afraid, that somebody might overhear, and then-</p><p>His whole world would collapse. His dreams would end before they even began. He always longed for the big stage, where the crowd would cheer his name, and would love what he did. The lights in his eyes, the satisfying feeling of completing a dance, everything.</p><p>He was so scared. </p><p>Junhui drew his knees to his chest, trying to calm his breathing as much as possible.</p><p>He picked up his phone to text Wonwoo.</p><p>Should he know? He had to, right? It was both of their business?</p><p>But what if they had tapped into his phone too?</p><p>What if they took this as more evidence?</p><p>Why was Junhui so scared and panicked for no reason?</p><p>Junhui shut his eyes tightly and laid on his bed. He was going to tell Wonwoo, for sure. He had to know.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the glitz and camp of the Kpop industry really got to Wonwoo. The big flashing lights, over-the-top costumes, neon colors, weird hair, way too strained high notes, and young boys being tricked into sinister companies that only wanted to leech as much off the youth of these trainees. </p><p>All of that was on clear display on The Search Season 2, the new survival show Subin started.</p><p>The girl group season was over, resulting in this bubble-gum girl-pop kinda thing that Wonwoo was not interested in, and now was the boy group season. All hard edges and dark colors, with far too much teenage angst Wonwoo was comfortable with. It was what was ‘in season’, though, in the Kpop world. </p><p>Wonwoo was not aware that his manager had sent him over to help Yongsun out on the newest episode of the show as a guest judge until this morning, some kinda two-for-one deal. But the only thing Wonwoo wanted to do was rip Subin’s throat out and feed it to the crows.</p><p>Hopefully, he will not have to run into that piece of shit. Or he might just be tempted to kick him in the gut several more times like before.</p><p>Still, Wonwoo kept what he saw from anybody. Not his members, not Junhui, not even Nara’s manager or upper company staff. Nara wanted it to be secret. He had to honor that secret. South Korea was not the most open place to things like this, and the women involved were always heralded as witches who only wanted to taint ‘upstanding’ men’s reputations.</p><p>“Mr. Jeon, Mr. Park,” one of the staff rushed out to greet them. Sweat stained her brows as she moved in hurried motions to usher the two of them into the show building as quickly as possible.</p><p>“What’s the first group we’ll be examining?” Yongsun inquired as he received a notepad to ‘take notes’ during the judging of the group.</p><p>“All-Seven’s debut song for the group battle.”</p><p>Wonwoo nearly choked at that. He tried watching the first episode before this to prepare, but he stopped watching right before they were choosing songs. Junhui texted him something...so he dropped everything else.</p><p>It was just a cat picture but still.</p><p>Wonwoo suddenly wondered what Junhui would look like in a cat outfit. With ears and everything.</p><p>Bad, Wonwoo, bad, stop, what are you thinking?</p><p>Their debut song was infamous for its...colorful use of eyeliner and blush, and wild hairstyles and way too many leather straps. The song itself was fine, but it was an era Wonwoo would leave in the past and never think about. Ever. And to think he thought he was so cool at the time, at age seventeen.</p><p>As they entered the brightly lit practice room, the two seven-member teams bowed and greeted in unison. Wonwoo smiled as best he could to maintain his cool image and waved to them. But inside, he was just a little bit happy about how his hoobaes looked up to him. But he must be cool. And smooth. Like the wind. </p><p>Yeah, he was not cool at all.</p><p>Yongsun entered first but the trainees all oohed at Wonwoo’s entrance. He didn’t make it a big deal. He was a surprise mentor, and Yongsun had been with them for a while, so it made sense that he got more of a reaction.</p><p>The big cameras and the swarm of staff commonplace in reality shows still caught Wonwoo with surprise. He never really participated in variety nor reality shows much, besides that one guest judging he did a while back. The big black boxy cameras reminded him of his job again. He was to be seen on TV here, he had to be careful.</p><p>“Alright, let’s start from the beginning,” Yongsun said with ease. Though slight tension behind his words, like he was nervous.</p><p>The first group, dressed in red, bowed deeply, and did the whole thing from to bottom. The main dancer messed up a little in the beginning, but caught himself quickly enough to avoid any major issues.</p><p>Yongsun, of course, pointed that out. Wonwoo glanced at him out of the side of his eye. That man was so composed and perfect, it was hard to not be jealous sometimes.</p><p>The fangirls were all over him and his whole calm and composed vibe but not too calm to the point of being too distant. His tone was firm yet not too harsh. He smiled genuinely but not too much to seem fake. He rarely flaunted his wealth despite his background. Yongsun was a master of constructing and maintaining his image in that way. </p><p>Although All-Seven was a close group, Yongsun always was one foot in, one foot out. He had familial duties and school when they were trainees, and when they debuted he had a large social network to start thanks to his family. He was always nice to the rest of them, but he never appeared to get too attached.</p><p>Wonwoo was jealous of that too, somehow. His ability to maintain just the right amount of distance in everything. Well, maybe not jealous. At least he knew that Junnie didn’t bias Yongsun. (he didn’t bias anyone in All-Seven as far as Wonwoo knew but at least it wasn’t anyone else)</p><p>“Wonwoo, what do you think?” Yongsun asked.</p><p>The rapper pretended to think, then gave the entire team a once-over. Their eyes quivered as they stood there, soaked with sweat.</p><p>“Who was the main rapper?” Wonwoo questioned.</p><p>A blonde boy raised his hand. </p><p>“You need more work on staying in time while dancing. You can…” he continued to explain some technical things about rapping, which the entire team nodded emphatically. Wownoo remembered that when he was a trainee, he also treated his mentor’s words as words from a holy deity. Revered and never disobeyed.</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed mentally at that. They were human too, unlike what many people thought. Their opinions were bullshit like everyone else's.</p><p>The next group, dressed in green, showed up. Immediately, Wonwoo picked up a different aura. A few of the trainees moved and behaved in a way exuding confidence. Wonwoo smirked at that. He liked that competitive edge.</p><p>They ran through their routine. Issues were rampant. The main vocalist royally screwed up his runs, the dance wasn’t in sync, but Wonwoo still clapped genuinely. Their eyes burned with energy. They wanted to be here, and to win. He respected that more than anything. He was the same, wanting to prove to the world his talent and skill. </p><p>Especially, one black-haired boy. He resembled a little racoon, almost with burning passion.</p><p>Wonwoo checked his clipboard. Park Hyungseok. He liked him.</p><p>And after that round of evaluations, Wonwoo finally got some free time. He could finally get out of all of this and lie in bed and talk to Junhui and sleep, finally, and not think about that son of a bitch Subin. </p><p>Luckily, Lee Subin did not come into check on anything with that annoying grin of his, so Wonwoo did not need to maim him in front of all the young eyes. </p><p>The camera crew filed out and so did the rest of the trainees. Yongsun and him gave them smiles and pats on their backs. Yongsun said something about another appointment in the building, which Wonwoo did not know about.</p><p>So that left Hyungseok and Wonwoo alone in that room.</p><p>The boy did not leave just yet, fiddling around with his fingers. Wonwoo figured that maybe the trainee wanted extra advice, and went up to him.</p><p>“What’s up? Why haven’t you left yet?”</p><p>He seemed startled, yet that burning aura did not leave his eyes. “You won’t be around much longer, sunbae,” Hyungseok spat out with a scowl. His face was bright red, more in anger than anything.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Wonwoo said incredulously. What was this? A <em> hoobae </em> just <em> threatened </em>him? </p><p>“You heard me, sunbaenim,” the boy’s voice wavered there, a sudden cloud coming over his eyes. He was scared. But he continued to speak. “I was told, you’re not gonna last. We’re gonna take your place, and soon.”</p><p>Wownoo resisted the urge to punch the trainee in the face. “Let me tell you something, boy.”</p><p>He shivered but kept his fiery eyes attached to Wonwoo. Wonwoo appreciated that if this kid was going to be an asshole, he wasn’t backing out. He liked kids who were determined, but clearly this one was corrupted already.</p><p>So Wonwoo edited his very curse-heavy tirade on the kid, and decided to help him out.</p><p>“If you say things like that, you’re not gonna last long either. Stay away from the shady ones, stick to improving your skill. That’s what’s gonna make you succeed, not empty promises by some CEO.”</p><p>The trainee’s eyes finally dropped, his entire face falling into confusion and fear. He nodded his head, froze, then started shaking his head again. He quickly dashed off muttering something. </p><p>Wonwoo sighed heavily. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the hard wall. More people out to get him. Great. Just his luck. And that person had to just imbue more of their evil into the young minds of Kpop. And Wonwoo really liked that kid’s rap.</p><p>Could it be Subin?</p><p>Why would Subin even tell a trainee about this? Wonwoo hated the man, but he knew he wasn’t stupid. </p><p>This was probably another person’s doing, lurking in the shadows. </p><p>At this point, Wonwoo would think that person had it out for Deplis as a whole. First Nara, now him being ‘threatened’.</p><p>He quickly sent a text to his manager about this to get it sorted out. Whichever PD, CEO, or whatever powerful person behind this whole thing needed to be rooted out, and quick. But after that text, it was out of his hands. </p><p>He was just an idol, after all.</p><p>His five years in the industry had taught him much, though he sometimes thought about what he would be if he did not go down this path. He was a good student. He liked books and reading and cats. If he was a normal kid, maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit.</p><p>But with that, his phone pinged.</p><p>Jun: OMG LOOK AT THIS CAKE!!<br/>[photo]</p><p>A pastel-toned cupcake popped up on screen. Wonwoo had to smile at that.</p><p>If Wonwoo was not an idol though, he wouldn’t have met Junhui. Heck, he would probably become a TEENDOM fanboy or something, with Junhui as his ult.</p><p>Junhui was like a cat doll sometimes. So perfectly pretty and delicate and cute. Wonwoo wanted it to stay that way. Forever. He would do everything in his power to make sure Junhui never turned out like that trainee. He would show that he had power in his life after all.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you came!” Junhui exclaimed.</p><p>Nara nodded gently, her black mask and loose hair making her seem more like a normal person than anything. Her formerly dyed hair was now a normal black, her clothes resembled what everyone else was wearing, but beyond that...Junhui saw something lost in her.</p><p>All that fire was gone. All that wit and burning passion with that light inside of the woman was ogne. The bonfire was put out.</p><p>Junhui laughed awkwardly on his own, not sure what to make of all of this. He glanced out the large glass windows onto the street, where a billboard was playing an ad by another girl group, all bubblegum colors and amazing visuals. Not Junhui’s type though. His type was less...female...and more ‘hot emo with glasses’ kinda thing. But he knew some his more straight members would drool over them.</p><p>The cafe was close to the Deplis building, but not the boring one Junhui spotted on Yelp, with the minimalist decor. This was one vibrant and pastel, filled with cat imagery. Junhui made a mental note to take Wonwoo on a date here.</p><p>That thought still made his hands jitter in trepidation. Another date. Dating. He was dating Wonwoo. His sunbae. And another man.</p><p>Junhui banished all bad thoughts out of his head quickly. He chose to focus on the many pieces of cake he ordered (at great cost to his wallet). He oohed at a tiramisu and took a bite. The sweet and bitter flavors melted wondrously in his mouth.</p><p>But he was not here just to eat cake. He was here to talk to Nara. </p><p>“Sunbaenim-”</p><p>“Just call me Nara, we’re the same age anyway.” Nara said quietly,</p><p>Junhui nodded quickly and continued. “I just wanted to talk and hang out! Cuz you and Wonwoo are so close, so…” he trailed off. He didn't really have a good reason to talk to Nara, besides feeling horrible for her and wanting to comfort her. But he also knew people like Nara and Wonwoo despise pity, so he tried his best to make it seem casual.</p><p>“I know you just feel bad for me, and I appreciate the gesture.”</p><p>Well, crap.</p><p>He jolted a little and nodded with another series of broken laughs. When that settled down, all that remanded was tense silence. Junhui made another mental note to learn how to socialize with rappers from his company.</p><p>Since before, Nara did all the talking, and now, it was Junhui’s job to speak. He was great at keeping people’s minds off of the real world.</p><p>“Say, you wouldn't mind sharing more about Wonwoo’s...romantic history would you?”</p><p>Nara’s downcast visage lit up visibility at that. Clearly, she loved embarrassing her friends. Junhui was biased, though. It was not just to cheer her up, but to get some good, juicy gossip about Wonwoo.</p><p>“Well, there was this one guy, Yeonbin, who was the most arrogant piece of shit that I had ever seen, and Wonwoo liked him,” Nara started off strong. “He acted like this prince and never listened to anybody, always did his ‘thing’ which is never what Wonwoo wants, and just all-around horrible. He had this stupid haircut and a really big set of eyes that bulged out, and ugh.”</p><p>Junhui nodded emphatically. Good, good, first guy is sucky as hell, nothing to be worried about there.</p><p>“Then there was Sungjun. He was really really tall and had big hands,” Nara made jazz hands at that as if that was pertinent information. Junhui didn’t get why she did that though.</p><p>Oh. Ohhhhhh. So Wonwoo liked sharing that information. And was looking for that kind of trait on his men.</p><p>Junhui’s face reddened immediately and went about nibbling at his cake to avoid further embarrassment. God, he needed to work on being more composed when it came to these affairs.</p><p>“But he was an asshole too, cheated on Wonwoo.” Nara waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“Yeah. And then there were a series of one night stands Wonwoo occasionally mentions to me but we don’t need to go into them.”<br/>Something about her words rubbed him the wrong way. One night stands. Of course, Wonwoo was a homosexual man with needs, and celebrities do hook up, it was not a secret. (though some fans choose not to see it) But it dented Junhui’s image of the effortlessly cool, kind, patient, and amazing person Wonwoo was.</p><p>He stared at the layers of his tiramisu, brown and white cream slowly collapsing due to Junhui taking all the wrong bites. It was almost like jenga, in a way, if he ate from the wrong spot the entire cake would just become a small pile of cream and crumbs. The delicious cake became unappetizing at so little.</p><p>Nara seemed to take into account Junhui’s sudden mood change and talked more about Wonwoo’s various escapades, including the time he adopted thirteen cats then had to give them away before he debuted, about the time he accidentally spilled Jihoon’s coffee and almost got clubbed by a guitar, and more.</p><p>Junhui soon came to realize that maybe he did not know Wonwoo so well after all. He did not know any of these things.</p><p>Some more time passed, and it was time for them both to leave.</p><p>Yet as Junhui glanced over to the side, he heard a snap of a camera.</p><p>He whirled around, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. He scanned the room frantically. Just more customers minding their business. Out the window? Just passing people. No cameras, no paparazzi, no nothing.</p><p>Yet he could not stop panting. His pulse thrummed in his ears. </p><p>“Junhui? You okay?” Nara asked, concerned.</p><p>The dancer did not respond. The pulse in his ears grew louder and louder. He could barely hear anything.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Junhui!”</p><p>Nara had grabbed his hands tightly and pulled him to face her directly. Junhui could barely focus on her masked face, still trying to glance out the window. Was someone there? He swore he heard something. </p><p>“You’re fine, okay? Don’t worry or be scared about the paparazzi. They won’t get to you. I know I might not be the best person to talk to about that, in this situation, but,” her eyes glowed with newfound determination, “this is the life we chose, and we gotta deal with it. So stick with it, alright?”</p><p>Junhui nodded breathlessly. He felt dumb as fuck. He came here to make Nara feel better, not get a therapy session himself. He tried speaking again, only to be shushed by the woman.</p><p>“If that idiot Wonwoo gives you any trouble, let me know, alright? I’ll beat him up for you.” She winked.</p><p>That made Junhui feel a little bit better, at least. (not knowing that Nara would beat Wonwoo up, cuz Junhui would never let her do that, but knowing that Nara was feeling good enough to say that to begin with.)</p><p>So he pulled his mask back up and left with her, laughing and talking along the way. Still, in the back of his mind, he could hear camera shutters going off, and the mocking laughs of a nameless person.</p><p>
  <em> Be more careful next time, Junhui. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The CEO's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What does that say?” Junhui whispered. He pointed at the neon Japanese sign on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo, as the genius he was, knew (nope he sucked at Japanese). “Sushi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means welcome, you idiot,” Minghao said as he glided over, not sparing Wonwoo even a single glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo kept his mouth shut after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them were at a fancy Japanese restaurant in downtown Seoul, as a few dates ago, when Wonwoo and Junhui finished at the radio show...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened. And that idiot Soonyoung told Minghao, and now he had to ‘chaperone’ them to make sure no more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened. Wonwoo made sure to never tell Soonyoung anything ever again about his love life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, when Mingyu heard that Minghao was going, for some reason he lit up and wanted to join.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want to come, again?” Wonwoo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Minghao wouldn't be third-wheeling. He would be fourth wheeling with me!” Mingyu exclaimed while looking around excitedly as if he had never been to a restaurant before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works...whatever.” Wonwoo followed the waitress to the private room, and they sat down on the expensive-looking wooden chairs and pristine lights. They put their winter coats on the rack and took off their masks. The walls were adorned with Japanese-looking paintings of mountains and rivers that Wonwoo was sure they just got from Google Images. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at the fancy menus for a second, Junhui’s eyes literally glowing like headlights at all the options. Wonwoo had to smile at that. He was going to protect those glittering eyes no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, ramen,” Junhui leaned over to Minghao, pointing out various things and babbling in Chinese animatedly. Minghao nodded and smiled warmly, a strange look on the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wonwoo glanced over and felt his heart twist in a weird way. For some reason, he really wanted to punch Minghao in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, look at this cool sushi-” Mingyu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big puppy sulked in the corner while muttering to himself about why Wonwoo could not be more like Minghao or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo rolled his eyes slightly as he looked over the options. Ramen, sushi, unagi, rice, yadda yadda yadda, he didn’t really like food that much compared to Junhui, but he loved seeing the sparkle in Junhui’s face whenever they went out to eat. Yet this time, Junhui’s sparkles were directed at another Chinese dancer who gave him dirty glares every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo, how’s everything going with your new survival show?” Minghao suddenly asked. His tone was pleasant enough. But no honorifics. Wonwoo’s eye twitched a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo</span>
  <em>
    <span>-hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Junhui whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Sorry, my Korean isn’t good,” Minghao said with a fake-ass smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Korean was certainly pretty good when you cussed me out in front of Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said while he sipped tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s only reserved for when I talk about sleazy old men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the same age as Jun. Younger, even.” Wonwoo bit back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have the look of an oily-ass playboy, so…” The dancer smiled innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui coughed awkwardly as he broke into several laughs. “So, let’s talk about what we’re gonna order! Mingyu, what do you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Unagi Don looks amazing,” Mingyu said emphatically, “though the Tonkatsu looks good too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo continued to glare at the slender Chinese dancer across from him. Minghao tilted his head in a provoking manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junhui is mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wonwoo tried to radiate that through his eyes, but clearly, Minghao did not give a single fuck about that. Wonwoo could tell how much Minghao valued Junhui and treated him like a younger brother despite the real ages of the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know why he disliked Minghao so much. To be honest, his encounters with Junhui are strange and weird, and Minghao had good reason to be so suspicious and aggressive. They met through a weird sex haze, then they went through a ‘will they, won’t they’ routine, then they started dating. And it was still so risky just to appear in public like this. Given how protective Minghao was, Wonwoo couldn't blame him much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Wonwoo did not want to back down and placate Minghao about the fact that '</span>
  <span>he was a genuine and good boyfriend to Junhui', and 'he was actually very nice' and bla bla bal. His territorial side came out, like some kinda desert fox peeing on its territory...Wonwoo cut off that train of thought. (Kinky...but nah)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been so worried about Woozi-hyung though, he’s always in the studio,” Mingyu continued to chatter with an animated Junhui. Wonwoo noticed how his eyes seemed to flick towards Minghao every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let Hoshi-hyung know to pay him a visit. You guys were all trainees together back in the day, right?” Minghao said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back in the day?” Wonwoo deadpanned, “We’re not that old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no value attachment to that statement, it was just meant to convey a period of time in the past, Wonwoo-HYUNG,” Minghao exaggerated, “so clearly you think you’re old or you wouldn’t have made that connection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you speak amazing Korean, hahaha,” Junhui said, panicked, as he turned to Wonwoo with an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo huffed and went back to his menu. He was going to be the bigger person here. He was not going to jab back-</span>
  <em>
    <span>IS JUNHUI’S HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s head with his soft brown hair was leaning on Minghao’s shoulder for just a second as he reached to grab the teapot. Still, it was enough to make Wonwoo seethe with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Mingyu noticed and started talking about some anime to distract Wonwoo, but it only served as background noise as he stared straight ahead at Minghao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came and got their orders soon after. The appetizers got brought in quickly after that, delicious-looking platters of sushi set on the table. Wonwoo put all that anger into eating as he chomped his way through salmon and tuna and eel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a TV in the room that was playing a music show rerun, and it just happened to be when All-Seven performed a special stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooo, Wonwoo you look cool,” Junhui nudged Wonwoo with his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo wanted to say something witty and snarky in return, but instead, his ears started heating up and all his thoughts got thrown out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo-hyung isn’t cool, he just pretends to be,” Mingyu snorted between bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded with a smirk. “I know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very cool,” Wonwoo complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very.” Junhui and Mingyu gave each other a meaningful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your furniture is cat-themed,” Mingyu first brought up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded in agreement. "Your phone background is also cat themed. You spend your free time playing dating simulators." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo gawked at the two of them just exposing him all of a sudden. "Dating simulators are very cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were playing Dream Daddy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut up then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat-themed, god, what a nerd,” Minghao muttered. Still, Wonwoo was glad Minghao did not pick up on the whole Dream Daddy thing (Junhui, that was just one time and you wanted to play too)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui shuffled over to Wonwoo’s side and patted his head with a reddening face. “I think it’s cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo felt the corners of his lips almost reach his ears as he gave Minghao one more taunting look. “Not as cute as Junhui.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo-ah,” Junhui muttered, pinching him on the side. Even his neck was burning up now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rapper grinned even more as he thought of more things to say. “That’s not the name you called me last night-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was at home last night,” Minghao deadpanned as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo choked a little as his dirty joke got cut off. For some reason, now he envisioned Minghao as the father to Junhui, and Wonwoo was the man stealing his son away forever. Like some kinda cat nabbing thief. Do foxes steal cats? Like that fox from Zootopia was a criminal but was he a thief? Wonwoo stopped trying to think of metaphors and went back to defending himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like Wonwoo-hyung isn’t getting any,” Mingyu waggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than you, at least,” Wonwoo grumbled as he took a sip of the juice, "At least I'm dating someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said that I wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire table whirled around to stare at Mingyu with several sets of wide eyes. Wonwoo suddenly understood Minghao’s feelings. Has his maknae grown up already? (Mingyu was twenty-years-old but shhh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui gasped in dramatic shock, but it was most likely genuine and not at all sarcastic. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall rapper winked, very clearly directed at Minghao. “Secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, spill.” Wonwoo demanded. What was this, first his boyfriend’s teammate being the unsupportive parent, now his own maknae not telling him things? Sure, Wonwoo wasn’t the most approachable hyung, but he was still cool, and hip, and would empathize with Mingyu? Wonwoo put his face in his hands in sudden crippling self-doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main course arrived which stalled any further questioning for the tall boy. Wonwoo picked at his ramen as he thought of possible hookups. Perhaps it was Yura? No, he didn’t have the balls. Was it somebody from that new rookie girl group? They would be in similar age ranges. Wonwoo once again reaffirmed his not-up-to-date status by realizing how few idol groups and actors he knew. And since Mingyu seemed to be at his apartment or hanging out with one of their members, it would be weird for him to have time for a date or a hookup, and he always mentioned Minghao these days instead of Junhui so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo started putting two and two together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some more banter about how their company sucked, Minghao and Junhui left to go to the bathroom. Mingyu was about to stand up, but Wonwoo pulled him down immediately and stared at the lanky rapper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like Minghao and is trying to use this nonexistent love life of yours to attempt to make him jealous or something?” Once Wonwoo said that out loud, he realized the naivete of that plan of action was something very Mingyu,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu blinked a few times as his jaw dropped. “Whaaaatt? I don’t like himmmmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely a little bit bi for Minghao.” Wonwoo took a sip of his tea, drawing out the sound for effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu nearly fell off of his chair. “What? Nooooo I’m not-I meant, I don’t-,” he spluttered as he tried to fumble his phone out of his pocket, before scrunching up his face and giving up. “Yeah, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo snorted. "What's so good about Minghao?" <em>That frog-looking ass isn't even that hot, compared to Junhui...</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's hot." Mingyu had a dreamy look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beauty is definitely in the eye of the beholder," Wonwoo muttered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, don't let Coups-hyung know or he's gonna chew you out for dating," Wonwoo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu bounded back up. "Well, I'm just happy I can talk to you about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>About time</em>, Wonwoo thought, <em>And here I thought I was the cool hyung.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Alright, welcome to the gay club," Wonwoo patted his back, "it's fun and rainbows until you get into Grindr, let me tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do???" Wonwoo tried not to gasp in shock. God, now he really empathized with Minghao, was this how parents felt when their kids grow up?</span>
</p><p>The Chinese duo returned and Mingyu regained his puppy-like grin immediately, very much pointed at Minghao. Wonwoo tried to gauge a reaction from him, but Minghao seemed preoccupied with looking anywhere BUT Mingyu's face.</p><p>Hmmmmm, maybeeeee... Wonwoo realized he was smiling very suspiciously and quickly schooled his face back into normalcy.</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, all of their phones went off at once. His manager. Wonwoo snuck a glance over at Junhui’s phone. Also his manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart began to pound at his ribcage relentlessly, beat after beat of panic. This was bad. There was no reason that all of their managers would call them at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo, the CEO requests a meeting with both All-Seven and TEENDOM. Now.” The manager’s voice was hurried and panicked, just like Wonwoo feared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it Nara? No, it couldn’t be, why would both All-Seven and TEENDOM be involved then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got onto the company car that came to pick them up, Junhui could not help but to think the worst. Maybe Yongsun and Minjung got exposed and they all had a meeting? But Eufonia was not mentioned at all in the notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promised himself to tell Wonwoo about the person who texted him, but the mood was so happy he couldn’t bring himself to ruin it. And every day that passed without someone else knowing about the unknown person, Junhui felt it sink deeper and deeper into his conscious. </span>
  <span>The fear almost became a fixture of his day-to-day living now. He watched out for phone cameras, for people following him, for everything he said in interviews or to the staff of the various schedules. He tiptoed around anything remotely dealing with Wonwoo or dating or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled the warnings his group and Seungcheol gave him from the very start. About how it was dangerous for all of them. Junhui felt those worries blossom in him like poisonous flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re gonna be fine,” Minghao reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui gave him a sideways smile. He tried to catch Wonwoo’s eye through the mirror, but the rapper seemed too distracted by his phone, furiously texting somebody. Probably Seungcheol or his members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car zoomed at a million miles per hour through the streets of Seoul, finally landing in the Deplis building entrance. There were no security guards for some reason, like this meeting was supposed to be classified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of All-Seven and TEENDOM also arrived. They stood in the lobby and spoke in hushed voices. Junhui easily spotted the head of red hair from Chan and also Yongsun’s icy blue hair. They all looked grim and serious as if about to attend a trial that would determine their fate. Life or death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Minghao asked their group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan shrugged. “No clue, maybe the CEO finally found out how disastrous our dorm is!” The joke would’ve gotten a few retorts and laughs normally, but in this situation, none of them had the heart to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, we got this, alright?” Seokmin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The managers ushered them into the many elevators, making Junhui stand far too close to Joshua and Jeonghan. He had only seen them a few times, but up close, he marveled at their visuals, before getting pulled back into reality by the ding of the elevator doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui stepped out onto the floor of the major offices. At this time of night, only a few staff remained as the janitors cleaned the floors, leaving the chemical scent of lemony window cleaner wafting through the air. At the front desk sat a striking woman. Her long dark hair was done up in curls. Junhui found her presence strange. She was watching them with calm calculation as they walked by. For a second, their eyes met. Junhui shivered and looked away, those deep irises seemingly knowing everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The managers led the large group through the narrow hallways. Junhui noticed Wonwoo’s silhouette in front of him, but with the amount of people crammed up there he couldn’t go over and talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he really needed to talk to Wonwoo. He was scared. His heart hammered away at his chest, his hands shook furiously, and every breath seemed to hurt a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung,” Chan patted Junhui’s shoulder. “Don’t be scared, you and Wonwoo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh,” Hansol shushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chan zipped his own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was another thing that weighed down on Junhui. Nobody dared to utter a single word amongst the two groups. Not even Seungkwan, normally a chatterbox, let out a breath that was out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was serious in all of their minds. Two groups, called at once to the CEO’s office. And there they stood, in front of the mahogany doors. They opened without a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The office of the CEO was on the 9th floor, decked out in various posters and awards Deplis’ groups have gotten. Junhui looked on at the gold and silver with slight awe. Maybe TEENDOM could join those ranks too one day. That distracted him for a good two seconds before the fear set back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see all of you have come.” The CEO’s low voice snapped Junhui’s attention back to the center of the room. The man was sitting in a large black chair behind his desk. His presence, like usual, was not overbearingly intimidating like Junhui once imagined CEOs to be. Instead, he was a man in his sixties with gray hair and soft eyes. He had a reputation for finding talent, but his business practices were said to be not the smartest, at least that's what Naver told Junhui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only met the old man a few times before their debut, and mostly it was the man giving them advice and warnings about idol life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here to discuss…”  the CEO’s lips quivered, clearly uncomfortable. The crowd shift as well, Jihoon, who happened to stand by him muttering something underneath his breath. Junhui was standing somewhat in the back, while Wonwoo was all the way in the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got notice today about one of you dating, and I have paid the money for the information not to be published on the media site.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody stopped breathing. Junuhi hated himself for this, but he prayed to whatever god was out there that it was Yongsun and Minjung. His vision blurred. He gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s between.../” the CEO paused again, not for dramatic effect or anything, but very obviously because he felt incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of your groups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world slowed to halt. For a second, Junhui felt his heart stop too. This was his worst nightmare. That unknown person warned him. To be more careful. This was his fault. His fault. His fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody gasped, though Junhui was not sure why. All of All-Seven should know about this right? Unless…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO was remarkably calm for everything he had discovered. His worn face remained perfectly calm, his voice was not raised, he was not chastising them or anything. He seemed more troubled and worried compared to angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that people like you,” he paused, clearly uncomfortable to address the subject of .., gay people’, “have to…” The old man came to a full stop to gather his thoughts. He had never been particularly eloquent. The man was artistic and talented in finding potential in young trainees, but even when he was looking on at their examinations during training, he could never phrase together words well. And he tried to keep the names of ‘Junhui’ and ‘Wonwoo’ out, but everybody knew who it was, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot tell you to just stop, you would just continue anyway,” he continued. “Just be very careful. No more public affection, keep it to whatever private locations you have. Not even the company. There are far too many moving parts around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s body threatened to start convulsing and give out right there, if not for Soonyoung’s hand on his back. He closed his eyes. Stars danced in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will leave this with a warning, to be careful. To value what you have and to know and be grateful for what you have been given. You all are talented young men. Do not let this go to waste for such trivial matters, and be smart about how you carry yourself. Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s knees buckled when he heard the news. He had known, was sure of what was to come the moment they got that text. What other reason was there to gather so many idols all at once at night in the company? It would attract unnecessary attention from the media and the staff of the company, and normally would never happen unless it was some emergency or critical issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO was a good man. Wonwoo knew that. He would not start to curse him and Wonwoo out for being sinful people, call them slurs or kick them out. But still, hearing that people knew about him being gay was...nerve-wracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had kept it under wraps well enough. He was the cool chic rapper, nobody would suspect that when the public image around the world of gay dudes was still relegated to the gay best friend who loved fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more pressing issue, though, as his group left the office in a silent elevator ride to their practice room (Seungcheol ordered it), was something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gay?” Jisoo asked in a quiet voice the moment the door to the practice room closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo opened his mouth, but no words came out. Jeonghan must have told him afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jisoo’s eyes were a little bit teary. “And how come everyone else knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not everyone else, um, uh, Yongsun didn’t know either-” Wonwoo fumbled over his words. Guilt hammered at him strike by strike, trying to bring him to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not trust me?” Jisoo asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, stop this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All seven heads swiveeld towards the shortest of them all. Jihoon’s face contorted into a deathly cool, level-headedness signature to the little man. “Shua, to be honest, it’s a massive deal, and it’s not like he can just pop in and be like, I’m gay, you know? It's a big thing and sometimes there just isn't the right time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo nodded softly. Wonwoo still felt like shit. It was not like he did not trust Jisoo, it was just that there was never a good time to say it. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, and Jihoon knew mostly because they ran into him in various compromising situations, whether that was being drunk or caught with a hand down his pants, or when Wonwoo had to rant about boys again after a few too many shots of tequila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he felt shitty. Shua was one of the kindest people he knew, and he just did not tell him. And when they were younger, Wonwoo was still struggling with coming to terms the fact that he liked boys, and just saying the word gay made goosebumps go down his back. And when they got older, things got so hectic and busy Wonwoo barely had time for himself, much less heart to hearts with other people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Shua-hyung, I just-” he tried to say.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man wiped at his eyes. “Don’t apologize, I get it. It’s a big secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he only lived in a world where it wouldn’t have to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun stood stoically to the side, watching over everything. He did not know about Wonwoo either, but he seemed so calm it almost appeared like he knew about it beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo did not want to question that man’s opinion, Yongsun was a Korean and Christian man through and through. It was better that he said nothing rather than calling him a demon or whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo sighed. “Congrats, though, Junhui’s really cute.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wonwoo let out a clear laugh, before doubling over in laughter, holding his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that funny?” Jisoo said in between hiccups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’s just that,” Wonwoo felt tears rushing to his eyes, but held them back, “it’s so ridiculous, somebody leaked it and the CEO of all people has to lecture us, and then I’m outed in front of a bunch of company staff and managers, and this shit happens, but still, I don’t know.” The mix of emotions swirling back and forth inside of him made him feel nauseous and vertigo at the same time, but in a good way, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo wrapped his arms around Wonwoo. “I’m not just gonna ditch you for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo tried to withhold the sobs about to erupt already. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin and Seungkwan gave Junhui hearty hugs as the rest of their group started cursing out the leaker from the media site.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would be so horrible as to do this?” Chan started first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bitch, I’m going to cut them into little pieces.” Minghao’s face suggested that he was gonna bust out the nunchucks and the martial arts soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hansol nodded a lot, which was saying he agreed too in classic Hansol fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung just looked tired. His eyes drooped downward and as much as he tried to smile. Being leader was no easy task. He probably got first notice and panicked the most out of all of them. Junhui once remembered how carefree Soonyoung used to be, just dancing, but now the weight of the team rested on his shoulders. The manager probably will chew him out for not taking care of this issue soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Junhui shuddered even as his members held his hands and gave him hugs. He felt cold from the inside. Cold from chilling fear from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was it? Who found out? What else could they do? Sure, the CEO paid the site to keep it down for now, and most sites would not dare to out a popular idol these days, but to know somebody besides their closest friends knew, scared Junhui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like every corner, there was somebody about to take a picture and ruin his dreams and career forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hansol’s hand suddenly joined Junhui’s. “Hyung, it’s ok, we got your back. And the CEO isn’t gonna let anything happen to you.” Hansol was surprisingly perceptive to emotions despite his aloof outward behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded and grinned to the best of his ability. Hansol put an arm around his shoulders and started chattering about his day, probably to distract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he left, he once again made eye contact with the secretary at the front. The woman with long black hair and startling eyes. She knew something, Junhui could tell. He glanced over at her nametag. Kim Yeojoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was the key to this mystery.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Gayo Daejun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hustle and bustle of any backstage of a Kpop event constantly disoriented Wonwoo. His head hurt, he wanted to vomit, his mouth was constantly dry because nobody brought any goddamn water and rehearsal after rehearsal than more cars than-</p><p>As Wonwoo got slapped awake by Jihoon as they arrived at the stadium for XBS Gayo Daejun at 5 AM. The chilly winter air stung Wonwoo’s face as he exited the car, bundled up in a gigantic winter coat. He was not going to get sick now.</p><p>They made their way into the waiting room and got changed and had their makeup done. Seungcheol said something that made Jihoon smack him, Jisoo and Jeonghan were plotting in the corner, Yongsun was discussing something with Mingyu, the peace of it made Wonwoo feel worried.</p><p>He had just gotten outed to managers, to staff, heck, to two of his own members. And somehow nothing went wrong. Nobody spoke a word. The managers were specially told to make sure ‘Wonwoo and Junhui keep their hands off each other’, and to ‘not say a word or they get sued for a billion won or something’ (courtesy of an eavesdropping Jeonghan).</p><p>Sure, Wonwoo could tell a few of the staff appeared uneasy, but he knew it came from a place of ‘will I get fired if I say something’, not a ‘Omg this boy gay af’.</p><p>No big explosions. No screaming. No homophobic insults. </p><p>Yet it was a wary peace. It was like his sexuality was Voldemort, nobody dared spoke its name. Before, Yongsun might have called the members ‘gay’ for something, but now he was so quiet it was almost eerie. Mingyu would’ve talked to Wonwoo about Junhui, but now he just went the opposite direction, talking about his own plan to get Minghao (which, in retrospect, Wonwoo absolutely should not have agreed to help him with).</p><p>Wonwoo clenched his hands as the makeup artist dabbed some blush onto his cheeks. </p><p>What surprised him most was Yongsun coming to talk to him later. Yongsun was a Christian man through and through and came from a very rich family. But he made the time to pull Wonwoo aside, to tell him that he was supportive. Yet his tone was dripping with apology, but Wonwoo wasn’t sure what he was sorry for. Was it, “I’m sorry you were outed, “I’m sorry you’re gay,” or something else?</p><p>All he could do now was to focus on the things at hand. Career. Junhui. Friends. That’s what he could do.</p><p>“Rehearsal in an hour!”</p><p>So that was that. He would just have to see what would happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Usually, they went to the bathroom in pairs or groups. This time, Junhui went alone. </p><p>He was afraid he would break and tell somebody, and also everyone else was busy getting ready. That somebody had sent him that message. The CEO finding out about their relationship was just one very obvious sign that he had to keep everything under wraps. Everything. Nothing could be told to anyone.</p><p>But the guilt hammered away at himself. He trusted his members. They were all so supportive and amazing, and what bad things would even come of telling them that someone had been tailing him?</p><p>Junhui just didn’t know. He just stopped knowing what to do a long time ago. </p><p>The halls of the stadium were clean but busy with action. People running about speaking into headsets, yelling about putting various equipment into various places. Of course, accidents still happen, like when that one girl group member fell and broke her leg. That was wholly an oversight and a bad job done by the staff. This was TEENDOM's first public performance in a while, too, so it all confused Junhui. </p><p>He entered the bathroom. It was empty, luckily. Junhui took a deep breath, putting his face in his hands. He quickly splashed some water on his face. <em>Focus, Junhui, focus.</em></p><p>Something sounded in the stall behind him. Junhui whirled around. The stall was empty. Might’ve just been a mop falling over. He composed himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was fine, his face looked fine, his white suit looked fine. He would be fine.</p><p>Junhui left the bathroom to head back to the waiting room.</p><p>And he was lost.</p><p>There were probably dozens of people milling about, talking about tech, or organization, and each turn of the halls made’s Junhui’s head spin. So much movement, so much chaos everywhere.</p><p>This floor of waiting rooms looked the same everywhere. White walls, gray floors, people with headsets and mics, more flashy outfits, Junhui paused to take out his phone to call his manager.</p><p>And he forgot to bring his phone.</p><p>His pulse thrummed in his ears. The noises of the outside dulled. Where was he? What was he doing here?</p><p>He wanted to ask a staff member, but they were moving so quickly, nobody paid attention to him. Junhui came to a full stop next to a fire hydrant. Okay, he saw this fire hydrant, right? And that plant, he saw that plant too, right?<br/><em>Okay, calm down, there are only so many waiting rooms, just walk around and look for the name next to the door. </em></p><p>The dancer took a deep breath. The sickly smell of cleaning products entered his lungs. It disoriented him even further and made him feel carsick.</p><p>So Junhui kept walking as calmly as possible. He listened for a signature Seokmin laugh, or for a sign of a staff member he recognized. He squeezed through talking people and dodged other directors sprinting.</p><p>“You-”</p><p>Junhui jumped at the voice. He turned around.</p><p>Son Minjung.</p><p>He bowed to her politely. “Minjung sunbaenim.”</p><p>Minjung, however, refused to reciprocate the gesture. She looked at him with obvious disdain. “Why are you on this part of the floor?”</p><p>Junhui scratched his head. “Ah, well, I’m a little bit lost.”</p><p>The woman sized him up as if he was a piece of meat on display. “I see.” Her tone cut sharply, every syllable ended like a little slice at his skin.</p><p>“Well, sunbaenim, I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“Just wait one minute, Junhui.”</p><p>Junhui assessed his situation. The other staff members walked briskly and paid them zero attention. No idols or guests were around either. Junhui gulped. He was cornered.</p><p>“I would be careful about who you tell about what you think you saw in the practice room that night.”</p><p>Junhui met Minjung’s cold eyes, still examining him with emotionless calculation. This was not the smiling and elegant idol Junhui thought he knew.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Junhui said with a quivering voice. </p><p>“Me. And Yongsun. I would keep quiet about that if I were you.”</p><p>“I...I know….”</p><p>“Or else, I would have the world know about your perversions too.” Minjung crossed her arms.</p><p>Junhui felt all the blood leave his face. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me. You know what I’m talking about. You. And that idiot Wonwoo.” Minjung sighed. “I don’t typically enjoy threatening people, but in this cutthroat industry, what needs to be done has to be done. Or else something like the CEO finding out happens, right?”</p><p>Junhui wanted to say something back, but nothing came to mind. So he stood there, slack-jawed with shock, at his sunbaenim. <em> How did she figure all of this out? </em></p><p><em> ` </em> <em> Did Yongsun tell her? </em></p><p>Minjung gave him a once-over one last time. She bored into him with those dark eyes. “Junhui, stop it with this innocent act already. Kpop is not rainbows and unicorns. Our aegyo doesn’t carry over into real life. It’s sink or swim.” She snorted. “You’re lucky you came from a mid-sized company with decent management with good members. Hundreds of kids like you debut every year and fail. You’re not special. And something like your thing with Wonwoo could easily destroy your career,” her fingers twirled together for a snap, “like that.”</p><p>Junhui took a breath. “I know-”</p><p>“So you better figure this shit with Wonwoo out. Or you’re the one sinking. Be careful who you sleep with.” </p><p>Minjung stepped away, graceful as usual, leaving a Junhui to torment over his own demons in a random hallway of the stadium.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>September, 2015.</p><p> </p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Junhui desperately gasped for breath. His sweaty fingers dug into his knees painfully. </p><p>“I said, again.”</p><p>He raised his arms to dance one more time because this was what was expected of them. Of all of them.</p><p>His fellow trainees did the same, and so would he. He was no slacker, he was a child actor, for god’s sake. And he was still failing.</p><p>He had just arrived in Korea a couple of months ago. His Korean improved, but beyond the phrases of basic greeting and relating to food, Junhui was clueless. But of course, the word, “again”, dug its claws deep in his mind. </p><p>They ran the dance routine once more. And Junhui was ready to pass on to the next world at this point. The trainer finally nodded and left without another word. </p><p>Junhui looked towards the one Korean kid he could kinda communicate in with broken English, Hansol. However, Hansol seemed to be dying in the corner, but he was talking to Seungkwan in rapid Korean Junhui understood zero percent of. So he slumped over in the corner, catching his breath. </p><p>
  <em> I don’t think I’m gonna make it/ </em>
</p><p>“Yo.” Minghao slung an arm over his shoulders as he spoke in Chinese. “That dude sucks, over there, he’s such a dick, and he called you the f word, so I’m gonna go kill him, wanna join?”</p><p>Young Minghao was very similar to older Minghao. Smart, good at dancing, cutthroat when it came to his friends, and sassy as hell. But younger Minghao was around 70% percent worse at impulse control. Which was strange, to Junhui, since Minghao was the epitome of calmness every single day. He meditated, and for some eighteen year old to pull that off had to take some serious inner peace.</p><p>But whenever somebody gave them a glare, a derisive comment, or a Korean slur for Chinese kids, he was ready to bust out those martial arts to kick them in the head. Which resulted in lots of trainees straying far, far away from him. </p><p>Junhui shook his head. “Please don’t break another person’s arm, Minghao.”</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you have to stand up for yourself.” Minghao put his chin on Junhui’s shoulder. “I know everyone here makes comments about your sexuality, but that doesn’t make it okay, right?’</p><p>“I understand that logic, but still, no need to hurt anybody. Besides, that kid is like, what, fourteen? The prime age for homophobia, if you ask me.” Junhui snorted. He was used to it, and it never bothered him in the slightest. Who cared what they thought.</p><p>Soonyoung suddenly came over, showing them something with a tiger on it on his phone. A sweater, it looked like, and he was babbling in Korean. Something about, love? <em> Sarang? Chowa? </em>Like? Junhui stopped trying to listen and just nodded feebly.</p><p>His sexuality was unveiled to literally all of the trainees when he talked about his favorite male idols, and somebody commented, ‘that’s kinda gay,’, which he did not understand at all. When he asked what that word meant, Seungkwan explained it while looking incredibly uncomfortable. And then he just nodded and went, “Yeah, I am that.”</p><p>Which led to lots of comments they thought he didn’t understand, but by the fiftieth time he could pick up the slurs.</p><p>His bigger concern here was, debuting.</p><p>He looked around at the room, and he was easily the most tired out of all of them. Everyone else looked tired but well enough to stand and talk. While he was sitting on the corner, barely surviving.</p><p>And the dreaded cut was happening. Half of them would be leaving soon. </p><p>The trainer had told him he had to work harder and harder, since Minghao came with him, and he went straight to number three on the dance rankings amongst the trainees. Meanwhile, Junuhi toiled away in the middle of the pack.</p><p>Nowhere near good enough. Being average was not good enough.</p><p>“Juuunhuiiiii,” Channie came over to say something, “Dooooo youuuu wantttt anytthinnngg to eattttt, I’m goiiiiinggg to buy someeeee thingssss frooooom theeee storeee beforeeee weeee gooo homeeee,” he enunciated each word as if Junhui was three. </p><p>Junhui nodded and smiled tiredly, said he wanted some banana milk. Channie nodded and leaped away quickly.</p><p>“You know, I wish they stopped treating us like we’re babies.”</p><p>“But our Korean level is around there. Especially yours,” Junhui said.</p><p>An elbow to his gut made Junhui regret his choice of words.</p><p>Slowly, the rest of the trainees filed out. Younger ones went home, the older ones to their dorm. Junhui watched as the thirty or so boys left the room, not many with smiles on their faces. </p><p>“Let’s go.” Minghao stood up. </p><p>“Nah, I gotta practice,” Junhui said.</p><p>“We’ve been here all day.”</p><p>“I know.” Junhui bunched up his cheeks for some quality aegyo so Minghao would stop forcing him to leave, but the dancer was already dragging him towards the door.</p><p>This time, Junhui let him drag him up and push him out the door. He was very tired, both mentally and physically.</p><p>“Minghao, I don’t think I’m gonna make it past the cut,” Junhui said. He looked up at the flickering light fixtures. Typical Deplis, cheap as hell.</p><p>Minghao whirled around and gave him a big grin. “You definitely will.”</p><p>“If I go back to China, do you want something brought back? Like your frog toys-OW!”</p><p>Another elbow to the gut made Junhui seriously regret his life choices.</p><p>“You’re gonna make it. You work harder than any of us here,” Minghao said nonchalantly. They walked side by side, behind Soonyoung and Seungkwan rap battling. They left the practice building with the rest of the trainees towards their dorm, as Chan battled with multiple large plastic bags of groceries.</p><p>The night sky glittered with diamonds that night. They shone their extraterrestrial light onto them, albeit very weakly. Junhui smiled at that, at least. He was defeated. He was so tired. Maybe it was time to give up.</p><p>“You gotta keep dreaming,” Minghao said quietly. “I don’t know what I would do without you here. The sole Chinese kid everyone’s afraid of who has no friends, ha, I would be a joke.”</p><p>Junhui gave him a wide smile. “Okay.”</p><p>
  <em> If I debut, it’s gonna be a miracle. And I’ll have to keep working harder and harder, so I don’t waste that chance, that chance for my dream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Present Day</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo attempted to catch Junhui’s eye from across the stage. Nada. Nothing. </p><p>
  <em> Ugh, this was when we were doing that whole ‘will we won’t we’ thing and that’s so frustrating…. </em>
</p><p>They were wearing leather outfits, and Mingyu and Coups were showing copious amounts of arm, while Wonwoo was clad head to toe in black. He was not noticeable, sure, especially compared to his muscly members, but Junhui had to notice him, right?</p><p>“Did Junnie-hyung dump you?” Mingyu whispered.</p><p>He smacked Mingyu again. Like the big puppy he is, he went to go sulk next to Jeonghan. All that muscle, for what?</p><p>“Wonwoo, you need to stop staring at TEENDOM, say hi to the fans,” Jihoon whispered.</p><p>So he did, he waved and smiled (just enough to seem warm but not enough to make him the ‘happy one’ in the group)</p><p>He was cool, like ice. And barely anybody looked at them. Judging by the pink and white lightsticks of the crowd right next to them, these were the male girl group fans who gave zero fucks about a hip-hop boy group. One guy even gave him an eye roll.</p><p>“We’re not even next to our fans, you piece of shit,” Wonwoo hissed.</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Wonwoo wanted to smack Jihoon too but decided against it when he realized Jihoon was the master of their line distribution.</p><p>Finally, they made their way to their fans. They screamed and squealed as they waved, especially as Wonwoo passed by. That little fact boosted his pride more than anything. Or did. </p><p>In that moment, all Wonwoo wanted was Junhui to look at him. Cuz he was a gay idol who was succeeding, who was doing amazing and will always do amazing.</p><p>But no, zilch, nope, Junhui was busy waving to his own fans.</p><p>A brief surge of jealousy rose up before it disappeared. They were just doing their jobs. Selling the boyfriend image to their mostly female fans. It would do no good to be jealous when it was their career.</p><p>As they finally exited the stage of the gayo daejun, Wonwoo felt another shudder run through him. Like somebody had just aimed a sniper rifle at him. He turned around, but nothing amiss was there.</p><p>
  <em> Eh, whatever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Junhui closed his eyes. And opened them again. </p><p>The world tilted and turned around him, he wanted to vomit, his body shook uncontrollably, but he had to keep smiling. He had to be composed, this was the ending stage for the event.</p><p>Seungkwan had noticed his discomfort and came over, patting him on the back. Junhui didn’t even have the mind to smile.</p><p>
  <em> Sink or swim. Sink or swim. </em>
</p><p>How many cameras were here? Thousands, judging by the cries of the crowd and the lights of phones swimming about in the sea of heads. </p><p>They really were like fish in an aquarium. Pretty things for people to gawk at, and when they fell out of line, they got taken out of the tank to die before anything else went wrong. </p><p>
  <em> Sink or swim, sink or swim. </em>
</p><p>The presence of All-Seven across the stage emanated a fiery aura, something Junhui could not ignore. They were like a heated ball of energy, drawing his attention and his eyes. But the last thing Junhui needed was to give anybody catch evidence of him and Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em> Sink or swim. Sink or swim. </em>
</p><p>He worked so hard. His sweat was permanently ingrained on the wooden floors of the practice room. He made cut after cut to be here, to debut, to finally achieve his wishes. </p><p>Junhui looked around and mustered a grin. He was sure it looked loopy and fake, but that’s all he could manage at that point. His heart skipped a beat every time he spotted a phone camera. Not in a good way. It was like his heart had forgotten how to function every two seconds, leaving his body malfunctioning. </p><p>If this was his dream, then why did it hurt so much?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December, 2011</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowflakes fluttered from the barren black skies until they hit the rough gravel roads, forming a thin layer of white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a hot pack?” Seungcheol asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shook his head. “Give it to Jihoon.” he said with chattering teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys were all in various states of freezing to death while burying themselves in layers of blankets and clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practice was hell again today. The trainer said Wonwoo was still not masculine enough. They were going to be a hip hop group, so they all had to be intimidating and aggressive and shouty. Which Wonwoo was fine with as a concept, but that didn’t mean the words didn’t sting any less. He wasn’t good enough.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not like I ever would be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo traveled alone from Changwon to Seoul when he was 14. He went to school, he rapped, he danced like mad until his body couldn’t move anymore. He trained this hard so that he could have something to his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young trainee curled his long limbs closer to his torso underneath the thin blankets. He glanced over at Jeonghan and Jisoo huddled together next to the broken heater in their bedroom. Yongsun was nowhere to be seen again, probably called into a family meeting or something. Mingyu laid passed out on the top bunk with Jihoon lying next to him. Seungcheol was walking around shivering while attempting to cook some ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Wonwoo wanted to smile a little. They may be suffering right now, but they’ll shock the Kpop world once they debut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And they’ll hate you when you come out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. His heart still chilled thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figured it out quickly enough. Girls Generation, not the way to go. He loved their songs but not much else. But show him 2PM or Shinee or Beast, he would be much more excited. No internal conflict or anything, something he was eternally grateful for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo-ah! Someone is looking for you?” Seungcheol called from the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m coming!” Wonwoo shouted. He stood up shakily still fully clad with several jackets and layers of pants. God, his feet were numb. He limped over to the front door, only to have all the air in his lungs get beaten out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeon Wonwoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Wonwoo bowed solemnly. He tried to stop the shudders running through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jeon!” Jeonghan came over with a beaming smile, also shivering, “Such a pleasure to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jeon’s scowl did not lessen when Jeonghan came over. It was not once or twice that his father expressed his displeasure that Wonwoo was hanging around ‘boys who have long hair’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, can I not come to visit my son in Seoul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted me gone anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s expression darkened. “Your brother is waiting outside. We’re here to take you to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every cell in his body rejected this meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan squeezed Wonwoo’s hand as Wonwoo walked out the door, following his father down the dark stairwell. The winter air stung at his bare face as he exited to the outside, shoes crunching against the snow. Every step, Wonwoo wanted to bolt right back to his members, where he was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bohyuk stood outside, also shivering against the cold. “Sup, bro.” Bohyuk raised his hand for a high-five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo obliged, trying for a smile. Bohyuk grinned right back. Wonwoo honestly did miss his little brother somewhat. Mr. Jeon cut through them with a grunt and strode down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resemblance between the three Jeon men was also uncanny, so it was like seeing Wonwoo after forty years and lots of alcohol. The group walked down the snowy streets, uncomfortable silence between all three of them. Bohyuk mouthed something at Wonwoo, but Wonwoo couldn’t make out what he was saying anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be a reason you’re here in Seoul with Bohyuk,” Wonwoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bringing him to look at the universities. To inspire him,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he can be a successful man, unlike you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, he’s 13. Don’t just pressure him into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he can become an idol? I still can’t believe your mother roped me into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. They would have this conversation over and over again anyway. He clenched his gloved fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think what hyung is doing is cool!” Bohyuk said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jeon huffed, “Don’t you dare follow his footsteps. Be some kind of gay ass idol…I swear, all those people made wrong with long hair and girly voices, god, disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo flinched slightly. Words that dredged up thoughts he rather not think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had nothing besides his skills and his identity. Not his family’s support, not society’s support, and maybe even not his friends. If he came out, the world would crumble around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart sunk deeper and deeper into oblivion, far too many thoughts swirled together in a disastrous stew of aching pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo muttered a few curses under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” his father bellowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worthless, you see that, Bohyuk? Can’t even stick up for himself,” the old man scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bohyuk nodded lightly but came over closer. He tried rubbing Wonwoo’s back, but Wonwoo dodged the boy’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuuungggg,” Mingyu whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo patted the boy’s head. He was getting so tall, almost taller than Wonwoo at this point. All his jeans were short, leaving his ankles exposed to the freezing winter air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat alone in a small decreipt practice room. The wallpaper was peeling, a distinct smell of mold permeated the air, and with how their growing bodies were developing, there was barely any space for their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo had often considered how attractive Mingyu was. That jaw, those eyes, that side profile. Visual, by anyone’s standards. But he never really felt anything for the boy, for some reason or another. The girls at their school swooned after him, but Wonwoo just saw a little fourteen-year-old that whined a ton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop stealing chips.” Mingyu pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to lose weight, I’m helping you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You skinny bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Wonwoo huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu ignored that comment, it seemed like, as he continued to stare holes through his notebook. They needed to come up with a rap performance for next week’s examinations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all Wonwoo could think about was him and his sexuality. What his father said. Disgusting. He was disgusting, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo just felt hot anger rumble in his body. It made him want to punch a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at Mingyu, still poring over his notes. What if Wonwoo told Mingyu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Mingyu expose him to everyone else? Wonwoo’s pulse quickened just at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But also, he was so tired of being in the closet. His head was muddled with random lyrics about love for random girls, and in an act of pure teenage angst and frustration, he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingyu, I’m gay.” It came out way too forced and angry, sounding more like he was trying to confront Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Wonwoo was drinking water, he would be choking on it. “Huh? What? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu didn’t even spare him a glance. “I saw your search history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo blanched. “Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu shrugged and scribbled something in his notebook. “It’s not particularly hard to find some shit on you. You don’t clear your history after using my computer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap, Wonwoo swore he did, but obviously, he did not. Wonwoo desperately tried to calm his reddening face. “You can’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Mingyu yawned. “If you’re gonna get worked up over this, don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his words, Wonwoo could spot Mingyu flitting his eyes at him concernedly every few seconds, as if trying to tame a wild cat. He was acting all nonchalant about it, but maybe he was just trying to be as chill as possible (and for a fourteen your old Mingyu, being chill and cool was of the utmost concern.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, Wonwoo felt a weight lift off his chest. He felt lighter already, knowing at least one friend was fine with it. He almost wanted to cheer and laugh, but exhaustion hung heavy on his body, forcing him to stay sprawled across the rickety table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can’t tell anyone else either.” Mingyu put his head in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you’ll never debut. Or put you into some camp, like in those wars.” Mingyu’s voice choked up surprisingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo froze at the sounds of Mingyu’s quiet sobs. Crying? What did one do when their friend cried? Over them?  God, emotions, he needed a better handle on those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, I’ll be fine, don’t cry, okay?” Wonwoo wiped the tears off of the boy's’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late, they were tired, they were stressed, Wonwoo knew Mingyu was crying about more than just him and his gayness. One bad performance, they could be cut just like that. Everyone was walking on thin ice at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna debut, okay? And then we’re gonna wreck this industry and have it sink below our feet,” Wonwoo said. He believed his own words for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll fucking show them. He’ll become the biggest Kpop star the world had ever known, and show them a gay person could do anything a straight person could do, but even better. He was going to prove that he was worth something.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Present</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Junhui’s phone dinged from a notification, he was afraid to pick it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind jumped to the person who warned him from before. The anxiety followed him everywhere these days, at every schedule and every event he participated in. Luckily, he had not been on stage since the Gayo Daejun, but still, his body chilled at just the sound of his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun-ah, check your phone,” Soonyoung yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon rose high in the sky already, as they traveled from a photoshoot in the outskirts of Incheon back to their dorm. Hansol and Seungkwan were asleep in the back already, Seungkwan’s head leaning on Hansol’s shoulder. If Junhui wasn’t stressed out of his mind lately with all the things going on, he would have taken a picture and cooed at their maknae line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sink or swim, Minjung said. Would he sink into national disgust and hatred if the public found out he was gay?</span>
</p><p>South Korea was getting better when it came to LGBTQ+ issues, but with the deepheld traditional and Christian values, a foreign idol like him dating another top idol would get no mercy. Even straight couples in Kpop got death threats and antis attacking them at every turn. Junhui shivered, even though the heat was on high in the car. Wonwoo probably had it worse, being in the industry for so many years. Maybe that was why these past few days, Wonwoo seemed so calm and collected despite everything that happened. Junhui wanted to talk to him about his worries, but never had the time nor courage to pour his heart out.</p><p>
  <span>Junhui had the time to ponder Minjung’s words. How would Minjung have found out about him and Wonwoo? Would it be Yongsun? But Minjung knew if Junhui told his manager, Yongsun would probably get into deep trouble for leaking out information to impertinent people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So how did she know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui recalled back to ‘the incident’, the beginning of all of this. Something had to have induced his sex-craze...right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone dinged again. He still didn't want to take it out. Even when Wonwoo was texting him, Junhui still found himself scared of notifications from messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jun-ah. Phone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head out of his daze and gave Soonyoung a half-smile. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his pocket, he took his phone out shakily. He unlocked it slowly, knowing that Soonyoung was scrutinizing him with a very obvious look of concern sewn onto his face. It was a face the leader wore often lately, with his and Wonwoo’s relationship getting out to the CEO and the stress of choreographing and being a leader of a rowdy group. As the oldest hyung, Junhui tried his best to shoulder some of the weight, but ultimately could not do much. He was the person who caused a big part of Soonyoung's problems, so he should just try to stay put and not cause more issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone's light hurt his eyes a bit. He proceeded to click open his messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown 2: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jun-oppa, you look so cute here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui let out a breath of relief when he realized it wasn’t the person from before. The second after, confusion took hold. Who was this, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown 2: Don’t ignore me, Jun-oppa, I know your number and I can text you as much as I want! [wink]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown 2: I know everything about oppa! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui’s eyes widened at the messages. He glanced over at Soonyoung, who also looked a little bit manic at this point (probably due to sleep-deprivation from the insane schedule at the end of the year)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s some girl,” Junhui said breathlessly, “I think she's a...a saesang?” The word tasted unfamiliar in his mouth and dredged up a wave of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung leaned over to take a look. “Yeah. Yikes. Block her and let manager hyung know. He’ll get you a new phone number.” For some reason, Soonyoung did not even seem a little bit surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the fans can access my number? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another chill coursed through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui followed Soonyoung's directions, but Soonyoung still stared at him with those tiger's (hamster) eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something...on my face?” Junhui asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer leaned in, even more, eyeing Junhui with a troubled expression. “You can tell me stuff, Junnie, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He said those words with guilt sitting at the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?” Soonyoug watched him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid of the stage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer blurted that out without thinking. It left his chest feeling empty and rattly.</span>
</p><p><span>His leader bunched up his cheeks, but written across his face was nothing but concern and worry. The lines on his forehead knotted together. “Because of...Wonwoo?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Junhui wanted to shake his head. He wanted to deny it all, to say that everything was fine. His perfect romance with a sunbae would be fine, that they would hold up to the industry and society’s pressure for them to break apart. Junhui held on to a feeble light that afterward, they could be happy together.</span></p><p>
  <span>But the truth of the matter was, being an idol and being in a gay relationship was not something that was easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui felt tears rush to his eyes, which he desperately tried to blink back. He looked away, outside, to the nondescript view of Seoul at night. If he and Wonwoo were just normal people in Seoul, in one of those buildings, would they have gone through all of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung rubbed his shoulder. “Junhui, what he wants is not what you want. You are always number one to yourself, remember that. If you’re feeling shitty, then...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m number one,” Junhui repeated. The words felt foreign in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think...and I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Soonyoung sighed, “if this relationship is hurting you, you don’t have to continue it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui swiveled around in his seat. He looked at Soonyoung with astonishment. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are idols. Dating was never something that is easily accessible. What you have with Wonwoo is great, but you are not bound to him. You’re allowed to take a break, to not think about him, to break-I mean like, um, just think about it.” Soonyoung said panicked. He waved his chubby hands around, which gave Junhui the sudden urge to pinch his cheeks. (he held back in that serious moment)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded slowly. He was not bound to Wonwoo, in any case. No matter his ideas of romance and love, perhaps Wonwoo was not the one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned to himself to try to shove the notion out of his head and tore at his own hair for a bit (Soonyoung still watched with increasing concern), but still, that idea stayed glued to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui remembered a time where he could dance and sing on stage without fear, where he could go out to cafes and shops without that feeling of somebody about to take a picture. Those faceless shadows, lurking behind every corner, every surface, trying to bring him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so scared. And he was so tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yeojoo-ssi, I wanted to ask you about how the CEO, um, knew about me, and…” Junhui tapped his fingers uncomfortably on the table. He asked the woman to come here to answer his questions about everything that had been going on, about how everything got out of hand. He had far too many and did not expect Yeojoo to actually agree, but the woman said sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you who it is that has been texting you too.” The woman looked regal, elegant, classy, in her grey jacket and dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui gaped. “Huh? So it’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me telling you changes nothing, so don’t worry. I never signed a non-disclosure contract, because the CEO thinks I don’t know,” Yeojoo scoffed, ignoring Junhui’s comment, “but I handle everything, so of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui gulped. A part of him didn't want to know. Another part of him screamed louder, for him to finally find out what had been haunting him all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to know. My own son is...gay, so,” Yeojoo paused for a moment. “I don’t want you kids to be unhappy. So it’s actually-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waitttttt,” Junhui gasped, “slow down. So the person who has been texting me and the person who leaked the photos to the CEO is one and the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeojoo shook her head and began to explain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span>“Nara-ah, I told you, you need to stay, no you’re not listening to me, please, ugh, I said,” Wonwoo massaged his temples with his free hand, “fine, I’ll bring you some of Mingyu’s kimchi, happy now?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Nara barked out a few more words before hanging up.</span></p><p>
  <span>The rapper sighed and leaned back into the couch of his apartment. He let go of his phone and let it clunk to the floor. The dishwasher hummed nearby, providing a little bit of noise in the usually silent abode. The controversy with the drugs and Nara still hadn’t lightened up, and the whole thing was just a convoluted mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone wanted to bring her down. And Wonwoo could still do nothing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped at the cushions next to him, groaning in frustration. He hated this powerlessness. He hated that everything he did seemed to become shitty, and people always had it out for him. Nara, then the trainee telling him he was gonna be irrelevant, then the CEO found out, and that bitch Subin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so sick of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo slapped himself gently to get himself out of it. There was no use wallowing in his own dramatic somber. He had to do something, anything really, to feel that he was doing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrolling to his Kakaotalk messages again, he stared at the unread ones he sent to Junhui. Was he mad at him? Wonwoo knew they had not met up or talked much recently, with how busy the end of the year was for both of them. But it was January of the new year, and things have calmed down. Woozi was locked up in his studio like usual, everyone else was practicing and relaxing, Mingyu was somehow making progress with Minghao without Coups throwing a fit (probably cuz they didn’t meet by fucking but shhhh)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this,” Wonwoo murmured, “I can’t even meet my boyfriend on my off day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if his prayers had been answered, his phone dinged right then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun: I need to talk to you. Can you come to the riverbank?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, if Junnie texted him, Wonwoo would be very happy and excited. But the words ‘I need to talk to you”, made his heart contort in unexpected ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Wonwoo grabbed his winter coat and a mask and a cap before dashing out to the Han riverbank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo saw Junhui from a distance. He wore a navy baseball cap that looked borrowed and a light coat. Wonwoo wanted to pad Junhui with some clothes given how cold it was, but Junhui looked unbothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon wasn’t shining that night, dark clouds covering up all the light. But with all the city lights around them, the stars wouldn’t have been shining anyway. A little bit of snow was beginning to fall, signs of a snowstorm soon. Wonwoo shivered. He hated the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty late, so not many people were around. Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief. He did not need the CEO to get on his case again if they were caught again. He could imagine the headlines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui clearly noticed Wonwoo too, but did not wave him over. The dancer just looked at the calm dark waters, standing solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Wonwoo got close enough, a gnawing feeling of unease began to take hold. It wasn’t a feeling he ever expected to feel around Junhui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeon Wonwoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui never called him by his full name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The freezing winter winds beside the Han River ripped through his coat. They slashed through the walls he put up in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s break up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a cold day in Seoul, when the snow fluttered gently to the ground, Wonwoo felt his heart splinter and crack.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for all the angst and sadness and depressing shit the past couple of chapters...it's only getting worse from here (it'll be happy at some point I promise)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Day Before</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the CEO who has been texting you. He has eyes all over the company and you and Wonwoo have been on his watchlist for a while,” Yeojoo said, “and he tried to give you subtle warnings with the texts, but still…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If even the CEO didn’t want him to date, then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is something else. The person who sent the pictures to the CEO is unknown, actually. It’s only because that person sent the pictures that the old man got scared and called you all to his office. I think there’s something else at stake here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded listlessly. His hands felt numb from all the information he was getting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a small paparazzi company or some kind of media outlet or an independent journalist, it was an anonymous source. We tried tracking the origins, but…” Yeojoo sighed, “we got nothing. They didn’t ask for money to keep it down, they just sent the photos without another word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui exhaled. He felt dizzy. It all confused him more than made anything clearer. Who would do this? Why? What is their goal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is far more dangerous than just another dating scandal or some greedy paparazzi. Somebody wants to bring you and Wonwoo down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui stared at his own hands. They wanted to bring them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a staggered breath. He knew what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Present</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui did not wait for Wonwoo to react to turn around and run away. The freezing air sliced at his skin as he barrelled through the soft snow. His eyes felt wet, but he was not sure whether it was the snow or his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it. He broke up with Wonwoo. It was better for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo would not understand. He didn’t know what Junhui was going through, the anxiety, the fear, the constant panic. And Junhui knew he had to let go and move on, for himself, and for Wonwoo too. No more, can these faceless enemies hold this over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo had a successful career. Junhui was just beginning one. It would be better if they just both went their own separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui understood his own logic and fully believed it. But as he ran through the empty dark streets of Seoul, numbing pain coursed through him, sending its bitter reach to every corner of his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. It hurt him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Wonwoo’s face, the surprise, the confusion, the anger, then the desolate look of hopelessness all in one. That hurt Junhui even more than the guilt and his own pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Junhui stopped running. He gasped for breath, his hands on his knees. His breath formed clouds of mist in front of him. His head spun. He wanted to cry and to scream at how unfair it all was. He just wanted to be on stage, he just wanted love, he just wanted to do what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is better.” Junhui did not know who he was speaking to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Cafeteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung, please, get a grip,” Mingyu said.</p><p>Wonwoo laid on his couch and had his pillow and his blanket with him. He was snuggled up there, sniffling and babbling random words.</p><p>“He broke up with me, Mingyu-ah, I don’t understand!”</p><p>“What’s there not to understand? It’s been three weeks, hyung, and we are late to the radio show!” Mingyu stomped his foot.</p><p>Wonwoo snuggled up into his blanket cocoon further. “Tell manager hyung that I’m feeling sick.”</p><p>“That’s what I told him the past two times! Jihoon last week had to handle a variety show by himself, and if he wasn’t so busy, he would be stabbing you in the chest by now.”</p><p>Wonwoo breathed into the warm fur of the blanket. He knew that he was pushing things off for something as inconsequential as a breakup but…</p><p>He was just a little bit, tiny weeny bit, heartbroken. But he would never, never, never admit that. The shattered pieces of his heart were still scattered, and he needed time to glue them back together.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to just let go as <em> he </em> did. <em>He</em> certainly seemed decisive enough to not even give an explanation and turn away. But Wonwoo understood a little bit. Junhui was a kind person. He wanted to end it as quickly as possible to spare them both the pain. But still, why? Wonwoo shivered in his blanket should thinking about it. Why? </p><p>“Just give me some time,” Wonwoo muttered. The fluffy pillows enticed him to stay on the couch like he did these past three weeks, eating ice cream, crying (not), and getting concerned visits from his friends (besides Soonyoung, who Wonwoo now labeled as a traitor for not coming to comfort him). He barely had the energy to keep up with life at this point. </p><p>“You have a goddamn career, Wonwoo! You’re not some high school student that just got dumped, you are an adult who has a responsibility and bills to pay! So get the hell up before I get Seungcheol over here to actually whoop your ass!” Mingyu yelled. “And no matter how Junhui-hyung hurt you, you still have a life to live!”</p><p>Wonwoo opened his eyes and gave Mingyu a glare, but sat up. He wiped at his own eyes and rubbed his own head. He did not get it. They were doing so well together. </p><p>Was it the pressure of being in a gay relationship while being a Kpop idol? If so, why didn’t Junhui say something and keep it bottled up? Was Wonwoo unapproachable? Was he mean to Junhui in some way? Not attentive enough?<br/>Wonwoo shook his head. He did not like doubting himself. </p><p>“Was I a bad boyfriend?” Wonwoo whispered.</p><p>Mingyu’s gaze softened and patted Wonwoo’s shoulder gingerly as if he was some cat that would growl and scratch him at any moment. “Absolutely.”</p><p>“I am going to fucking murder you, Kim Mingyu! Get back here!” Wonwoo shrieked as he chased a screaming and cackling Mingyu through his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“You sure you okay, Jun-ah?” Soonyoung asked.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m completely fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Junhui picked up his fork lightly and put the piece of chicken into his mouth. It was dry and bland. The Deplis cafeteria really needed better food. Maybe they needed some more investors to put their money into the company so they can afford better cooks or something.</p><p>Soonyoung stared at him, while Seungkwan next to him furiously whispered into his ear, thinking that he was being discreet. But Junhui could hear everything. “Don’t bother Junhui, he’s heartbroken and sad and you’re just pouring salt onto the wound.” Or something like that.</p><p>Junhui huffed and shoved some more food in himself. It did him no good to think about it. They had just come from dance practice for their next comeback in February. Yet somehow, his body did not want to die from the pain. Soonyoung had lightened their practice the entire time for him, so Junhui got to watch several of his teammates dying from the tiger's dictatorial orders.</p><p>The demons that haunted him dissipated, slowly. He could stand on stage pretty well, judging by the award show yesterday, and could look into the camera without shuddering from fear. He started going to see a therapist to handle his anxiety, and everything was looking up. </p><p>Well, except for...</p><p>Junhui unlocked his phone. The last app he was in was the Photos one. And he had to stare at his photo album. He managed to sort all the photos with Wonwoo in them, telling himself that he would have to delete them at some point. But his finger lingered above the trash can icon for several minutes, and he gave up, and returned to his bland meal. Everything tasted flavorless these days, but he would just have to make do.</p><p>
  <em> They’re just memories, nothing more. I’m moving on. I’m better off. I don’t have to fear cameras, stalkers, or anything else. I don’t have to fear anything. </em>
</p><p>“Yo.”</p><p>Junhui raised his head to see Minghao, hair newly dyed silver and blue. The younger Chinese dancer put his arms around Junhui’s shoulders. “How’s the food?”</p><p>“Terrible,” Soonyoung said in between bites. “The beef is better.”</p><p>“The spicy beef is about as hot as the surface of the sun, but I think the tofu Hoshi has is better,” Seungkwan said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Well there goes my plans of seeing Minghao die of spice,” Soonyoung nudged Seungkwan.</p><p>Junhui felt the corners of his lips rise. Whatever happened, at least he had these guys with him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, so he’s now all buddy-buddy with Myungho now,” Wonwoo muttered.</p><p>The rapper peered at the back of Junhui’s round head of brown hair. Minghao sat nearby, chattering as well, with that disastrously bright head of hair. Ew, Wonwoo wanted to say. Luckily, he and his group sat near the windows of the cafeteria, hidden behind a couple of columns, so neither Junhui nor Mingaho noticed them. However, Wonwoo did spot Soonyoung and looked slightly nervous in his direction.</p><p>“He was always close to Minghao,” Jihoon deadpanned. "What you need to focus on isn't that, it's how you're gonna repay me for covering for you on that variety show. Seungcheol-hyung is furious already." The little singer reached over to grab a napkin over Yongsun, who had come to eat with them for the first time in months.</p><p>Wonwoo nodded but continued to stare holes into Junhui. A mixture of confusion, anger, sadness, jealousy, and more brewed at the pit of his stomach. He hated the feeling. </p><p>Jeonghan flicked Jihoon on the forehead. “See, I told you it was a bad idea to come to lunch this early. Wonwoo has been out of it since...well...”</p><p>Jihoon pointed at his three bowls of rice. “But rice.”</p><p>Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly, the lines on his forehead knitting together. “Wonwoo-ah, tsk, tsk, tsk, you need to focus. We got things to do. The dance trainer is coming to choreograph our new routine for the b-side, are you listening?”</p><p>“Sure sure, and, don’t tsk me,” Wonwoo grumbled. He fiddled with his metal chopsticks and returned his attention to his food. He was hungry, he realized. But his eyes drifted back towards Junhui anyway. </p><p>Junhui turned slightly and Wonwoo gasped, ducking his head. His chin hit the table with a thud, and Wonwoo bit his tongue. He spat out several curses. However, the dancer was just scratching his head. Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his normal stance.</p><p>Yongsun looked at him as if waiting for something to hit Wonwoo. “What happened? I heard from Jisoo that he broke up or something. But still, why is Wonwoo being so…”</p><p>“Jealous and petty?” Jihoon responded.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to smack Jihoon with the spoon in his hand, but he wanted lines next comeback and Jihoon was the one determining all of that. “No, I’m just making sure that no one’s gonna be his rebound.”</p><p>“Just calm down.” Jihoon sighed.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Oh Nara in a mask and beanie speeding their way. The woman zoomed past the rows of cafeteria tables to pause in front of their table.</p><p>By this point, the Nara scandal severely died down. People stopped caring, since the attention span of the internet was about a week or two, and since the police could not conclusively charge Nara, she was brought out of the limelight. But still, Nara could not return to activities just yet. </p><p>Wonwoo now wanted to throttle the CEO for two reasons now. Nara, like always, and now, Junhui. Cuz the whole getting outed in front of everyone else definitely spooked him into the breakup.</p><p>“You okay?” Nara asked.</p><p>“Finally, someone concerned for my well being.” Wonwoo threw his hands up dramatically.</p><p>“No, I just wanna make sure that you will stop calling me to deliver food to your house. Just call a restaurant, they don't care that your voice sounds like a dying horse from bawling your eyes out.” Nara rolled her eyes. Her eyes then paused in Yongsun's direction, and opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it. </p><p>Wonwoo reddened slightly and smacked her on the arm. “How much do I need to pay you so you can forget what you think you saw when you delivered food?”</p><p>Nara stretched her hands. “Hmmm, I don’t know, if you allow me to release those cosplay pictures from a couple years ago-”</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, leaving.” Nara chuckled. </p><p>Wonwoo had a smile on his face for the first time in a while. Nara was feeling better. That was enough for now. </p><p>Yongsun’s face darkened for a slight moment, before rising. “I should go. Some higher-ups wanted to meet me.” And with that, he was gone.</p><p>“So busy,” Jeonghan said. “I wonder how he handles that stress of being one of the more popular ones out of us.”</p><p>Wonwoo was not listening though. Junhui was standing up to leave. Jeonghan must have noticed Wonwoo teetering at the edge of his seat and grabbed him by the wrist. "Wonwoo, don't-"</p><p>His legs began to move beyond his volition. He ripped his hand out of Jeonghan's grip, and despite Jihoon calling him back, he kept on moving. His body surged towards Junhui, questions burning at the back of his throat.  “Junhui, wait!” Wonwoo shouted. </p><p>Several eyes in the cafeteria went straight to him, but Wonwoo did not care. Junhui turned around robotically, a polite smile plastered on his face. Before Junhui could leave though, Wonwoo already slid through the rows of tables and seats, right next to Junhui. It was the first time Wonwoo had seen Junhui since...then. He looked gorgeous as always. Wonwoo took a breath to prepare himself and lowered his volume. “We should talk.”</p><p>Junhui’s eyes darted around nervously.  “It’s better for the both of us, Wonwoo, don’t force this.” Junhui was already backing away.</p><p>“Wait! Can you at least, tell me why?” Wonwoo asked. </p><p>Junhui’s eyes flickered with hesitation, but his movements did not slow down as he sped-walk his way out of the cafeteria. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“We now cut to a breaking news report.” Shuffling of paper, a dramatic graphical sequence playing out on the TV.</p><p>“Boy Group Member Jeon Wonwoo reported having raped another industry celebrity, though now she is currently unnamed. Insider reports claimed that…”</p><p>The person watching the TV on a red velvet couch smiled. A long, drawn-out smile, lips curving too unnaturally for it to be a happy one.</p><p>“So they disobeyed me…”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Three Hours Before </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo claimed that he did not ‘sulk’. He was no emo boy anymore, he was a grown man with full control of his emotions. He was cool. He was chic. He was the one who all the fans loved no matter what.</p><p>He only...slightly...kind of sat in the corner of his apartment eating ice cream while watching sad movies every day after the breakup. And Nara still refused to stop teasing him about it.</p><p>It was all just so sudden for him. Wonwoo had to admit that he was not the most attentive those days before, and he was not the most active boyfriend, but they were both busy idols, so Junhui had to have understood what it took to be an idol right? Neither of them can be there for each other 24/7, and that was just how their jobs happened to be.</p><p>At least now, he was working. (cuz Jihoon and Seungcheol WILL kill him if he ditches another show to cry) He had been to several magazine shoots (where the photographer suggested he reveal his abs, which he declined, saying that 'maybe in the future he will', cuz the fans can't handle it) and several shows already. None of the media nor the fans picked up on his emotions, since his face was frozen half the time anyway on camera. Of course, some fans did comment on their fancafe that he seemed less talkative and smiled much less, so Wonwoo made sure to smile brightly a lot, which then more people got suspicious of why he was smiling....he just couldn't win, could he?</p><p>The rapper smiled at the radio host politely, though he was not listening to whatever they were talking about. The heavy headphones made him feel nauseous, trapped almost, with the crowded audio machinery everywhere. Wonwoo glanced over at the sides, at Jihoon, who was nodding at the host. Wonwoo's attention drifted back to the animated host. It was late. He was hungry. He wanted a sandwich. He wanted a cat. He wanted his cat-like ex. </p><p>And even the mention of the word “Jun” in any context hurt him.</p><p>“So, last June, you put out a single,” The host said.</p><p>Wonwoo coughed painfully, a strike to his already fragile heart. He caught Mingyu rolling his eyes from across the room. He glared at the big puppy, which made him stick out his tongue in retaliation. </p><p>"Wonwoo-ssi, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes." Wonwoo said awkwardly. </p><p>Seungcheol nudged him with his knee, so he made sure to shut up for the rest of the show.</p><p>Finally, the show was over. They made it to the waiting room, and Wonwoo immediately collapsed onto one of the couches.</p><p>“If I don’t make it, tell Soonyoung it was me who washed all his clothes pink when we were trainees,” Wonwoo croaked.</p><p>Jeonghan kneeled down to be eye level with Wonwoo, And then ‘gently’ slapped him on the cheek,</p><p>“Bitch, just stop it.”</p><p>Wonwoo groaned and sat up. “What’s our next schedule?”</p><p>“We’re meeting with the choreographer hyung.” Jisoo put on a hoodie as he spoke.</p><p>A sudden laugh from Mingyu in the corner. Probably texting Minghao.</p><p>“Why does Mingyu get no shit from all of you for being starry-eyed for that frog-looking ass Minghao?” Wonwoo groaned.</p><p>Seungcheol put a hand on Wonwoo’s head, but not a pat. It was almost like he was trying to push him into the ground. Ow, Wonwoo wanted to yell, but he was to tired and heartbroken.</p><p>”Cuz he didn’t meet him through sex, Wonwoo.”</p><p>“Look, I wasn’t even in my right mind then, hyung, so stop bringing it up.” Wonwoo pouted and continued to sulk on the couch.</p><p>“Where is Yongsun though?” Jisoo suddenly jumped in. </p><p>“He left. He’s busy, like always.” Jihoon yawned. He stretched his back and cut Wonwoo a look that said ‘I swear to god, if you do not stop whining, I will give you no lines in this new album’.</p><p>Wonwoo shivered at the thought. But still, Yongsun not being here was interesting, considering this was supposed to be a full group interview with the radio show. The manager hyung did seem mildly stressed when he came back, so maybe Yongsun ditched as he did before.</p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath, and calmed himself. He didn’t need Junhui, he didn’t need nobody, and he was gonna be just fine without that cute, cat-like, Chinese boy who blushed all the time and…</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Ten Minutes Before</p><p> </p><p>Junhui sipped his juice in the cafe quietly. It tasted bitterly dry in his mouth. What was it? It was watermelon juice. Ew.</p><p>The dancer sighed. He had been doing a lot of that lately. Sighing and complaining in his head about how horrible the food was all the time. It sucked, honestly, but he was able to focus so much better recently.</p><p>He stopped needing to think about him, and if he would be exposed, about potential death threats, and more. But he was thinking about just that while he sipped his juice. Crap.</p><p>Junhui gently flicked his own head to focus. Hansol and Seungkwan brought him out here to ‘just talk’, but it was just a relationship counseling service disguised as a talk between bros.</p><p>“You know, I really like cats. Speaking of that, lots of people think Junhui looks like a cat. And it is said that cats get really lonely. Just like humans. So Jun hyung, are you lonely?” Seungkwan’s lips tugged upwards robotically.</p><p>“What he’s trying to say is, are you over Wonwoo sunbaenim yet or not.” Hansol sipped his coffee.</p><p>Seungkwan gave Hansol a flabbergasted look. “Vernon! What the hell? We had a plan!”</p><p>Hansol shrugged and kept on sipping his coffee. </p><p>“Yes, I am, and it’s fine, alright?” Junhui sighed. That was probably the tenth sigh of the day.</p><p>Seungkwan’s worrisome eyes still refused to go away, staring holes into Junhui. The dancer looked away before any eye contact got anymore deeper into him. Seriously, why do his members seem to know everything about his thoughts?</p><p>The TV of the cafe cut to a news report. It was a public broadcaster. Junhui glanced over without being too interested until Wonwoo’s face flashed on screen.</p><p>And Junhui wanted to scream his lungs out the moment he saw that headline.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Boy Group Member Jeon Wonwoo reported to have raped and sexually assaulted another celebrity, and they are currently dating now. The reports are unconfirmed by the company just yet, but leaked documents containing nondisclosure agreements between Wonwoo and a 'Ms. W' seems to support this report. The insider claims to have more information about this ‘W’ and the true nature of this relationship soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sevvie046: WHAT? My oppa is like this? I hate him! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous: See, things always turn out like this. Oh Nara, Jeon Wonwoo, they’re all connected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous: fmlfmlfmlfmlfml </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DeplisAnti: Well, the report does seem sus… </em>
</p><p><em>WonwooHater8989: AHA I KNEW THAT MF WAS LIKE THIS!</em><em><br/></em> <em>AllSevenFan10: please, we need to wait for the official response, nothing is confirmed just yet! Please! Everyone calm down!</em></p><p>
  <em> Anonymous: I wonder who it is that leaked these documents and this information… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The person on the velvet couch spoke into the phone slowly, each syllable dragging out murkily. </p><p>“I don’t need pawns that don’t listen to their master.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where is he? Where is Jeon Wonwoo?”</p><p>“Mr. Park, if you do not get a hold of him right now, you bet your ass that you are out of this company!”</p><p>“Call his manager! Call Seungcheol! Call anybody!”</p><p>"Why aren't they picking up?"</p><p>Junhui watched the company devolve into pure chaos from a seat in the CEO’s office. Directly across from him were several men in stuffy suits, screaming into the phone and shrieking at various employees rushing about. It was a whole mess. Even more so than Nara's drug scandal. </p><p>Junhui was pulled here straight after he entered the company premises, and several security guards dragged him up to the CEO's office. He was not yet named by the news reports, but everyone knew it was a matter of time before his identity is revealed too by the insider. This volatile situation had not been seen by Junhui ever in his life, but as he sat in that chair in the CEO's office, without any of his members and only with powerful strangers who controlled his fate screaming around him, reality mixed together with the haziness of confusion.</p><p>“Which news outlet was the first one?” “Someone check the security footage!”</p><p>Ice. Tendrils of ice snaked up Junhui’s feet. First around his toes, up to his ankles, through his legs, up to his chest, into his mouth, freezing everything inside him, the blood vessels, his brain, his nerves, his heart. It hurt. It's cold. It's freezing, chilling into every corner of his body.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, who the hell did this?” The usually calm CEO yelled. “It was just a dating thing, now it’s this whole fake story?! Why would anyone do this?”</p><p>Junhui lowered his head to stare at his own hands. His long fingers. His lonely, long fingers. It had been a while since anyone held them.</p><p>“Junhui! JunhuiI! JUNHUI!”</p><p>The dancer flinched finally at the third call of his voice. He gazed upwards, right into an old man. Was it a board member? He did not know. Some wrinkly man with bird-looking eyes, drilling into his soul in an uncomfortable way.</p><p>“Do you know,” the old man sighed, flabby wrinkles converging into worry lines, “Who did this?”</p><p>The chaos paused for just a second, all sets of eyes on him. Whether those eyes were big, small, mono or double lidded, everyone was panicked and scared, mostly about the stock prices and the future of the company after two devastating scandals.</p><p>“No.” His voice trembled even if he did not mean it too. Truth be told, he had some vague idea of who it was, but his brain felt too muddled to catch any of the broken pieces of images and sounds in his head.</p><p>“Ugh, everyone out! Out, out, out!” The CEO bellowed.</p><p>The gaggle of people filed outwards, still speaking into their phones to various news outlets and industry professionals about this incident. This false story was being perpetuated over and over again by those online, Junhui was sure. His hands trembled at the thought. More people to hate him, more people to take them down.</p><p>And Wonwoo. God, what would Wonwoo be doing now? Junhui could not imagine the horrible panic he must be going through, and Junhui was not by his side to calm him. For the first time in a while, Junhui wanted to see Wonwoo again, to be there and to comfort him.</p><p>The CEO appeared to have gained a few decades within the span of an hour, his face in his hands now. He sighed heavily. The man was never very aggressive nor imposing, so Junhui never supposed he could do something like send an anonymous text to him to warn him to be careful, and not come out and say it directly to him.</p><p>“Junhui-ah,” the man put his hands on Junhui’s shoulders. “Please. Tell me. You have to know who knew. It has to be between the staff or the members, but who would risk their career and a massive fine?” The CEO began to babble, eyes wandering. He was no longer talking to Junhui, but more so at him.</p><p>“Why did you send me those texts?”</p><p>The CEO froze. He shuddered once. Then turned around robotically. </p><p>Junhui was surprised too, how could he just ask so directly?</p><p>“What do you mean?” The CEO glanced away nervously.</p><p>“I know what you did,” Junhui said calmly. His voice did not waver in the slightest. “If you didn’t want me and Wonwoo to date, you could’ve just told us instead of going about in such a way, sir.”</p><p>The CEO continued to be frozen for a few seconds. He then recuperated slowly, running a hand through his oily hair. “I…”</p><p>A man busted in loudly, crashing into the glass doors. “Sir! Dispatch has told us that it was an anonymous source but it was from yesterday! If we track the cameras-”</p><p>“Not right now, Kim.” The old man exhaled. He waved the assistant away with a short gesture. His wrinkles knotted and twisted then, a visible indicator of his thinking. Junhui did not know how to make of that yet.</p><p>The CEO was a talented man, for sure, despite some of his commercial failings. Junhui knew very much that the CEO was kind and understanding in most cases, so he did not really understand the motives behind the texts in the first place.</p><p>His thoughts came out of the cold icy cage they were trapped in, focusing on a blade. He had a mission now. He needed to get Wonwoo out of this, for him, for everyone too. And that first came with talking to the CEO.</p><p>“You see, I’m not comfortable in matters of…GL…” The CEO stuttered, breaking Junhui’s stream of thoughts.</p><p>“LGBT?” Junhui finished his sentence.</p><p>The CEO blanched at the full phrase. “Yes...well…”</p><p>Junhui realized what the old man was trying to say before he even got two words out. He was uncomfortable with gay people. Therefore went with the fear tactics instead of the direct talk. A surprising laugh escaped his lips, leaving the CEO bewildered. People always surprised him.</p><p>“I need to go, sir, but please, next time, tell me directly.”<br/>“Jun-ah, you-”<br/>The dancer marched out of the offices with newfound courage, adrenaline pumping through him. He knew what he needed to do. Despite the crowd of noisy staff making calls to try to figure the issue out, Junhui could try to do something regardless of his powerlessness.</p><p>As he passed by the main lobby, colors on the wall caught his eye. There were those same posters he had seen millions of times before. Of all the Deplis groups, All-Seven, Eufonia, and TEENDOM. And within Eufonia, the image of a person who seemed to know far more than they should, who came to warn him. </p><p>Junhui’s body moved without him thinking much else. He had to save Wonwoo. That was the boy who he had idolized for so long, who gave him sweet memories, gave him so much more than he deserved or could possibly have. Junhui immediately found the number of Minjung, and called it.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo did not know. He just did not know. Anything. Everything he thought he knew about the people around him collapsed into a pile of mush. </p><p>Did he ruin everything? He tried to prove himself to be better. He tried to prove that he could be gay and be a top idol. He tried too much, and now all of the warnings of the people around him came to haunt him in his haze.</p><p>That boy, in the survival show, warned him. He would fall from his place at the top of the pyramid, everything he had worked towards, crumbling underneath him. </p><p>“Hyung.” Mingyu pulled him into a bear hug. “It’ll be alright.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Seungcheol spoke into the phone, direct and unrelenting. He was calling their manager, but everyone was as clueless as Wonwoo was. Nobody knew who it was, what intention they had in crafting this false narrative of rape and sexual assault in order to frame him as a villain. But for sure, the leaker knew of Wonwoo and Junhui’s relationship. And that may be the trump card to end it all.</p><p>And that scared him more than anything. Lurking shadows, ready to strike at him at any turn and take him down.</p><p>The apartment felt so much colder now, even the walls whispered worries into his brain. Their phantom voices. Online comments never bothered him much, but now, all that hate clouded his senses and blocked his thoughts from forming any clear idea of what to do. He was a good person. He helped people, he was kind and polite, he never would want to hurt a soul. And now he was here, slandered and scared in his own apartment trying to ignore all the malicious voices shrieking outside of his cold apartment. </p><p> Wonwoo just wanted to pass out now, and maybe wake up again in another reality. Maybe as a little fish instead, living in the ocean, letting mother nature decide his fate instead of the cruel, evil humans taking him down instead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Son Minjung was known as somewhat of a prodigy. She had been on TV several times as a kid, which Junhui knew of somewhat when he first entered the company. An amazing vocalist, sometimes called the best female vocalist of the generation.</p><p>However, Junhui had seen firsthand the fiery temper and cutting glare of her, and after what happened with Nara, he formed a brand new opinion of the woman. Scary. And threatening.</p><p>Still, Junhui did not know Minjung all that well. It was a random occurrence of company activities that even led to him having her number. A few hours ago, Junhui would have screamed in fear if he had to meet Minjung one on one. But now, everything had changed.</p><p>So he barged into the Eufonia special practice room and immediately lost his nerve.</p><p>
  <em> Why did I come alone? I should have brought backup! I know that Seungkwan and Vernon are now busy with being interrogated, but still! </em>
</p><p>“Kid.” </p><p>Minjung appeared messy, yet elegant at the same time. Her purple hair dye was fading, but it still complimented her sharp jawline and black attire. She stood behind a circular wooden table, empty save for a full cup of ice coffee.</p><p>“Sunbaenim, forgive my rudeness. Were you the one who leaked the documents and told the media?” Junhui cut right to the chase as he stomped to the table. His voice came out much more angry than he wanted it to be, but it gave enough effect.</p><p>Minjung raised her eyebrows, then narrowed her eyes. A laugh.</p><p>“You think, I was the insider?” Minjung scoffed. She flexed her nails at him. They were black. “I don’t like the goth look, but do you think they look nice?”</p><p>Junhui did not answer. He stared right at the woman with the purple hair. “Don’t distract from this. You knew too much. Way too much. You knew that me and Wonwoo were dating, and I also ran into you and Yongsun. So you are trying to silence me through-”</p><p>“Kid. Are you even listening to yourself?” The woman circled the table, closing in on Junhui. Junhui stepped back. “You make no sense. I already threatened you. Obviously, you aren’t gonna do anything. Wouldn’t this whole mess also impact my career? Deplis stocks are tanking, and I can’t jump ship just yet.”</p><p>“Just yet…” Junhui muttered. “What do you mean, just yet?”</p><p>Minjung glared at him. “I already poisoned your drink so you and Wonwoo would fuck. I already threatened you after you caught me and Yongsun. What else do you think I would do? I am not the perpetrator here.”</p><p>Junhui gasped. “What?” You---were the one? Did you cause this? For a second, Junhui was not sure whether he should be grateful or furious.  But then his brain kicked back in to tell him to regain that fire. </p><p>“Did you not know that? I thought that was your basis for coming to attack me. Just go away, Junhui, I’m tired and I have nothing to offer you.” Minjung sighed.</p><p>She looked so exhausted, dark bags hanging underneath her eyes. Her hair was also a mess, but her composure and poise made it appear like she was just about to debut on Music Bank. Some people had that ability to hold their heads up high no matter what.</p><p>“No. You are telling me what the hell is going on here!” Junhui grabbed her by the shoulder. <em> Something has to be up! Why would she just poison my drink?  </em></p><p>The woman whirled around, pushing Junhui off of her. “There’s nothing to be said.”</p><p>The air froze between them. Junhui did not know what to say anymore. He looked past Minjung, behind her. A single backpack in the practice room. She was here alone.</p><p>
  <em> Was she alone now? Why? Where were her members? </em>
</p><p>Even with her viciousness, Junhui saw something somber about Minjung. She came to the company today wearing all black, no makeup and wore an expression of pure sadness. Her iced coffee was untouched too.</p><p>It was almost like she was here to mourn. To repent. </p><p>He remembered that their team had been inactive for a while, beyond a few performances with incomplete members. Nara’s scandal blew over mostly, but she had not returned to activities just yet. </p><p>The woman seemed to notice what Junhui was seeing. She sneered again. Minjung turned around, though Junhui swore he saw something in her eyes. “It’s far too late, Junhui. Too many powers at play. I’m in far too deep, and so is he. After what happened with Nara...nothing can change now. Go. Run while you can, before everything goes to shit.”<br/>The heating buzzed like crickets in summer, except it was only the thick of winter. No heat would come to wash away the snow anytime soon. Just cold. More and more cold. Junhui stomped out of the practice room. He had more questions. He had to find out what was going on, before both Wonwoo and he were both tossed to the sharks and chewed to pieces. </p><p>First, he must find Wonwoo. Fish need to travel in schools.</p><p>Junhui barged out of the company, ignoring the glances of the staff and passersby, and headed straight for Wonwoo’s apartment. He took out his phone, seeing the missed calls by his members, and ignored all of them. He found the number he treasured so much before and rang it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu and Seungcheol went to speak in Wonwoo’s bedroom, while Wonwoo laid on the couch. His brain melted down. He had already silenced his phone, but its presence emanated a dark aura, luring him to open it, to take all the calls, and read all the comments.</p><p>And he fell to that temptation, only to see a call come right in. </p><p>Moon Junhui.</p><p>He clicked the green button. </p><p>“Wonwoo! Are you okay?”</p><p>
  <em> Am I okay? I’m fine, right? Nobody is hurting me, but… </em>
</p><p>“I destroyed everything, Junhui,” Wonwoo whispered, “our careers, our futures...it’s my fault…”</p><p>“There are always ways! The CEO is working on sending out a statement to give to the media that rebuke everything!” Junhui yelled through the phone.</p><p>“Until we find the insider, there’s no way. We can’t do anything without rooting out the poison.” Wonwoo sagged into the couch, sniffling. </p><p>The world pitted against him. Nothing ever went in his favor. He fought homophobia, unsupportive parents, a stupid company, hate comments, fear, anxiety, training struggles, being a idol, he did all of this, and in the end, there was always something that would bring him down.</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to give up.</p><p>“You can’t give up now! Post something! Go talk with people! You have to know who did this, someone close to you has to have done this! Someone within the company, with a vendetta, somebody who is connected to a larger scheme, and-”</p><p>Wonwoo’s lips curved upwards despite it all. Something about Junhui’s panicked voice, about someone who still cared for him so much, took away the hazy fear.</p><p>Still, he did not know what to do.</p><p>He spoke into his cold phone, fingers gripping into the edges.</p><p>"Let's just stop."</p><p>Junhui paused. "Stop what?"</p><p>"Stop caring for me. We have no connection now. We're not dating, your my hoobae, and I'm so sorry that you got torn up in this, and I don't know what to do-"</p><p>"No, you stop."</p><p>Wonwoo also paused. He sniffled again, trying to hold back tears.</p><p>"Stop apologizing. This is not your fault. None of this is. We still got this, right?" Junhui said. "We will face this together, no matter if we're dating or not, alright?"</p><p>Wonwoo nodded even though he knew that they were voice calling. He was just so tired of this bullshit everyday. He just wanted to sit there and never stand up again. They were all powerless, in the end, pawns to an ends they will never get to see. </p><p>The little fish always die in the end, in the bellies of sharks and whales, while the ocean continues to swirl and flow as if they never existed in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Villa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god, did you hear? Deplis just released a statement on Wonwoo oppa!”</p><p>“Don’t call him oppa, he’s a goddamn rapist! And can you imagine that stupid woman who decided to still be with him after all of this? All this disgusting drama must be Deplis’ company tradition!”</p><p>“What did Deplis say?”</p><p>“Deplis said that...they deny all claims made by the insider. See, I told you oppa is-”</p><p>“But the leaked document! It said that nobody who signed it would be allowed to speak of the sexual encounter between Jeon and the W person. So even if it wasn’t assault, your precious oppa is still dating someone.”</p><p>“Forgery is a thing, okay!”</p><p>“You need to stop pretending that this isn’t happening, alright? Just jump ship already, you should join the fandom of that other boy group…”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Junhui had never been this stressed in his life. Even compared to when he was a trainee, dancing and singing day in and day out just waiting to be cut at some point. </p><p>“Jun-ah, the manager is asking for you.” Soonyoung handed him a phone with a worried expression.</p><p>“Okay,” Junhui responded quietly.</p><p>He picked up the phone and put it next to his ear.</p><p>“Junhui, Mr. Kim, you know the lawyer, is asking about where Wonwoo is. We are working on some kind of legal response to this situation, or some kind of way to contact this insider. We literally cannot fucking find this person! Do they want money? If so they should’ve made it more obvious who they are?” The manager yelled, before calming down again. “Sorry, sorry. Do you know where Wonwoo is? He’s at the center of it all right now, we need to get to him somehow. Offer him support, you know?”</p><p>Lies, lies, they just wanted to make him sign something so they can throw him overboard. Maybe even All-Seven overboard too. The situation was tricky; the document leaked was real, but the claims made were partially false. They would have to do way too much explaining if they tried to clear up the misinformation, but that would involve him...coming out to the entire world. Furthermore, this mysterious insider’s motives were unknown, and…</p><p>Junhui put the phone down. Soonyoung picked up right back up and scurried back into his room to speak to the manager. Junhui could hear that man’s angry voice from the living room. Junhui desperately wanted to help Soonyoung somehow, so he could stop getting berated by staff every day.</p><p>Now, it seemed that everyone at the company's PR department knew his sexuality. If this were any other situation, he would be terrified of the judging stares, but now he just felt...confused. Like always, it seemed. Being an idol was just more and more of a jumbled mess.</p><p>“Hyung, here,” Chan said as he handed Junhui a bowl of ramen. ‘You haven’t been eating much lately.”</p><p>That was true, Junhui was not eating much lately. It had been three days since the reveal, and the Internet was ablaze with chaos. Meanwhile, Junhui tried his best to investigate. He scoured through news reports, gossip from online forums, asked around the company (though most refused to comment), to find out who this insider was. That was the only way they could solve this issue. What else could he do, though?</p><p>"Hyung! Put that down, it's steaming hot!" Chan said as he gestured panicked.</p><p>Junhui put the hot bowl down on the living room table. He had not noticed, but his fingers did sting now that it was brought up. He breathed a couple of shallow breaths, then picked up his own phone. Friends and family from China were reaching out to him, concerned over this explosive news. And just beneath their texts, were Wonwoo’s texts.</p><p>Wonwoo: I’m gonna be going away for a while to think. Don’t tell the company, please. Stay safe. We can’t do anything for now, just...I promise I’ll think of a way</p><p>Junhui: They’re asking for you. They need you to prepare a response.</p><p>Wonwoo: I know</p><p>Junhui: Where are you, even?</p><p> </p><p>Junhui sighed. What place did he have to be there for Wonwoo? </p><p>Was he not the one who broke up with him? And now, he could not be by his side while it all happened.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm sure the guys at Deplis will solve this. You got nothing to worry about," Chan said as he patted Junhui's back. He then froze. "I mean, not that it's not a big deal, but like-"</p><p>"I know. Thanks, Channie," Junhui sighed.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Seungcheol suggested that they get away from Seoul for a bit, Wonwoo was apprehensive, to say the least. He had not stepped foot outside his apartment for days now. Besides, what would leaving even help with?</p><p>He was caught between mild panic and lightning terror at every moment. One moment, his brain would tell him that everything was okay, then the next, he wanted to leap out his window and plummet to his death.</p><p>The company had called him thousands of times. Despite Jihoon and Jeonghan trying to talk to them, they still needed his cooperation to issue some kind of retaliation. Somehow, someway, they promised to get them all out of this. Wonwoo knew they couldn’t.</p><p>Wonwoo had seen this kind of scandal play out many times already. Unless it was a completely baseless rumor or the company issued some kind of amazing response, the artist’s career at least got dented, or on the bad end, completely destroyed. As Jeonghan said to him before they left, ‘we can only wait now. But don’t let those bitches at the company trick you into leaving the group or signing some kind of agreement so you’re under the bus.’</p><p>Wonwoo had to smile at the thought. Those bitches at the company. </p><p>He hated feeling so helpless. People say that idols were just merchandise, just pieces of human meat that looked pretty to appease the consumers. They themselves had very little control over their careers and their futures, especially as public figures. Wonwoo always balked against that. He tried to insert his own voice in his music, push the boundaries in the ways he thought mattered, but in the end, what could he do? Nothing. He even tried to placate Junhui with a text, but he did not even believe himself. </p><p>His thoughts were a complete mess, something he never thought would happen to himself. His brain should be orderly and logical, completely calm. He looked out the car window at the greenery blurring past them. They were climbing up a mountain in the south of Korea, near Busan. It was closer to home than he would have liked, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan picked the location already. </p><p>His family contacted him, but he did not reply. His brother was shocked, his mother saying that she would always trust him, but his father...did not text him at all. </p><p>Not all of them could come, of course, since the company and the country were on fire. He was public enemy number one at this point, so if he was sighted anywhere, the media would blow them to smithereens. So they had to go to a secret location.</p><p>Jeonghan was sitting up front, whispering to Seungcheol. That man’s eyes flicked towards Wonwoo every couple of seconds. Unlike some other people, Jeonghan was very good at whispering quietly yet clearly so only the person he was talking to could hear.</p><p>Wonwoo buried his head into the window. Maybe, if he tried, he could fall asleep and stop stressing over this situation. And somehow, he dozed into a fitful sleep for half-an-hour, dreaming of cats and dogs and hamsters.</p><p>They arrived at the mountain home, a large beige villa nestled between the trees. Seungcheol exited the car and went to the back to get their luggage. Wonwoo opened his eyes at the sound of the car door. He wiped his mouth to make sure he was not drooling.</p><p>“Just relax for now, alright? Jihoon can handle the company for now as the company investigates the piece of shit who leaked all of this. Yongsun said there’s a pool here. And a barbecue, too!’ Jeonghan said. </p><p>Wonwoo nodded and also got out of the car. He needed to just unwind, to relax, and not think about it for a second. </p><p>Seungcheol grinned at him, though still with worry lingering behind that gummy smile. He handed him his suitcase, the handle cold to the touch, and then patted him on the back heartily. Wonwoo sighed and patted his pocket for his phone. He would need to text Junhui something to calm him. Strangely, his phone had not buzzed for a while.</p><p>The front doors of the villa were made of glass. Yongsun came from money, Wonwoo knew, but the opulence of the structure, Greek-style columns, and what looked to be five floors from the outside, seemed a bit extra. A chuckle fell out of his mouth, bitter and painful. </p><p>“Let’s head in, shall we,” Jeonghan said with a weak smile.</p><p>And right as they entered with their suitcases, the door behind them clicked ominously.</p><p>Wonwoo’s heart accelerated at the sound. Wait. That should not happen.</p><p>He twirled around to see Yongsun, right there, standing with several bodyguards behind him.</p><p>Seungcheol saw him too, his face falling immediately. He walked up to the glass doors and tried opening them. Nothing. Yongsun just stared emptily at them, as if just a spectator to the entire thing.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Seungcheol yelled. “Yongsun, why are you here? Open the door!”</p><p>Jeonghan fell in line with Seungchoel, also screaming obscenities. “I knew it! You selfish bastard would never offer up his villa like this!” Despite the situation, the sardonic side of Wonwoo wanted to laugh at the comment.</p><p>Yet Wonwoo did not go up to the doors to yell at Yongsun, instead just looked at him. Those unfeeling eyes and that frozen face, but he could notice Yongsun's hands were trembling.</p><p>“He ordered this. I can’t stop it anymore,” Yongsun said. He stepped back. "I'm sorry, but I have orders from above."</p><p>“You bastard! Let us out of here!” Seungcheol yelled as he kicked the glass door, only to get bounced back.</p><p>“Don’t try to contact anyone. The signals are all blocked. There is food and water here, everything you need. But don't try to get out for now. I'll be back to let you leave after...after this is over." Yongsun's face twisted.</p><p>This was not as much of a plot twist as Wonwoo thought it would be, yet a small part of him just wanted to laugh. Laugh as manically as he wanted. This was ridiculous. Is this what he got for being a gay idol? His own group member betraying him?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yongsun breathed. “It’s too far out of my control now.” His voice tightened with pain, anger, fury, with just a droplet of regret hanging somewhere in between.</p><p>Then he left in his own car, the legion of bodyguards leaving with him. Wonwoo breathed in a small breath. Those bodyguards did not seem there to protect him, more so to control him, as if he was some criminal. They even drove away from their car. </p><p>"Fuck!" Seungcheol slammed his shoulder on the door. "What the fuck is this?! Yongsun is part of this too?" He tried again to break the door with pure force, but the glass must've been reinforced because even a man as muscular as Seungcheol did not even dent it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jeonghan was trying the windows. "No luck, locked. Yongsun must have planned this out well."</p><p>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan with bewilderment. "Why are you complimenting him?"</p><p>"I'm not, just that," Jeonghan pursed his lips, "orders from above...this must be the work of that insider then. He must have blackmailed Yongsun, or have something on him. It does Yongsun no good to harm us at all since he is part of our group."</p><p>"Ugh, it's not like we can reason with an evil person like him!" Seungcheol ripped his phone out of his pocket, then tapped furiously on the screen. "Fuck!"</p><p>"Okay, Cheol, calm down," Jeonghan put a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder. "We need to-"</p><p>"I'm not going to calm down!" Seungcheol threw Jeonghan's hand off of him. "Our own member! Betrayed! Us! He literally told the entire world Wonwoo is a rapist when he is not! I don't care if there is some kind of boss at work here, he is part of it!"</p><p>Jeonghan's eye twitched before he started shouting too. "Well, stop screaming at me and figure out a plan! It's not like you had some kind of genius idea back when the news first broke! Why are you angry at me?!"</p><p>"What, am I not allowed to be angry now? It was YOUR idea to bring Wonwoo out of Seoul to relax, and now we're stuck here!" </p><p>Wonwoo sat on the floor then and tuned the shouting out. He was so tired. </p><p>He looked at his phone, with no signal at all. His fingers, on their own mind, it seemed, went to Junhui's texts. There was a new one, from right before they got on the mountain.</p><p><br/>Junhui: I'm by your side, Wonwoo, no matter what happens. Stay strong.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Junhui did not say those words out loud, they charged Wonwoo with whatever power imbued in them by Junhui. Wonwoo looked at the foyer around him, empty and lacking in any furniture. There was a pool in this villa. Meaning they should be able to get out the back, right? Even if that meant walking on a steep mountainside, they should be able to get out. The gears in his brain turned for the first time in days, finally powering him up. He stood up and looked around him.</p><p>"C'mon, stop fighting. Let's think," his voice came out much stronger than he thought it would. "We need to get out of here and show this insider who's boss."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun picked up his ringing phone exhaustedly.</p><p>What the hell was he doing? As much as he disliked some of his members, he should not be doing this.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Did you do it?"</p><p>"I did," Yongsun bit out the words. "Sir, with all due respect, what do you want with all of this? Do you just want to sink the entire company? This was not in our original agreement."</p><p>A deep laugh from the other side. "Boy, you do not know what I have on you. Did you forget what you did to Nara? And your bullshit with Minjung I can tell the world in an instant that their favorite idol is a drug-"</p><p>"Fine." Yongsun interrupted.</p><p>"Tsk. Weak."</p><p>As Yongsun hung up the call, he put his head in his hands. While the guards drove him off the mountain, he tried to think of what he would say at the interview next week that would please his boss, even if the guilt killed him in the end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhui was worried. He could not hide that, so much so that every higher-up thought he was being sneaky with Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em> Where is he? He’s your boyfriend right? How do you now know? You have to know! Don't you want your group to succeed? This is vital? You have to tell us everything you know! WEN JUNHUI! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s not my boyfriend anymore. </em>
</p><p>Junhui knew he shouldn’t feel guilty. He made that decision. He broke up with him, so they could both move on and continue their careers. But now, they were on the brink of getting outed to the entire world...and he could not do anything.</p><p>He looked back down at his phone, the screen still frozen at his conversation with Wonwoo days ago. He had not heard anything since.</p><p>His stomach roiled with worry. Wonwoo was just gone for a little bit, nothing bad would happen. The company was working on finding the leaker, Wonwoo was also trying to figure out a way to fix things, and he…</p><p>Well, he was useless as always.</p><p>Junhui sighed and ran his hands through his hair. What was he ever going to do?</p><p>The mastermind behind all of this...the person who told Minjung to poison their drinks, the person who leaked the contract and the person who told the CEO, the person who falsely accused Nara of being a drug user, it was all related somehow. </p><p>Somebody wanted Deplis to sink, perhaps?</p><p>Maybe an enemy of the CEO then, but somebody who could have access to Minjung.</p><p>Junhui felt his phone buzz.</p><p>Nara was calling him.</p><p>“Sunbaenim, hi.” Junhui held onto his phone tightly. He wasn’t sure what this was going to be about.</p><p>“I have an idea. Come meet me.”</p><p>Junhui paused to think. “Um, okay, let’s meet at the company, maybe? I think-”</p><p>“I’m calling everyone. Come to my apartment. I may have a clue as to what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Junhui followed the directions texted to him. It was pretty far away from the TEENDOM dorms, strangely enough. It was near the mountains, on the outskirts of the city.</p><p>He adjusted the stuffy mask on his face as he walked out of the subway station. The weather was warming, albeit slowly. He glanced at the people around him, wondering if they saw the news about Wonwoo too. What did they think of him? </p><p>But as Junhui walked out of the subway station, seeing the people walk on by, he realized that none of them cared. None of them looked at him or even spared him a single glance. He blended into the streets completely. He was just an idol, a celebrity that thousands admired, but to the average person, he was nobody. Nobody would disparage him, would scream at him, they just wanted to go about their day.</p><p>Under the gray and bleak skies, Junhui breathed in the cold air, hints of cigarette smoke lingering from old men near a convenience store. He suddenly felt woozy. He found a bench and took a seat. He rubbed his hands together to find some warmth through his gloves. </p><p>Here he was, in a foreign country, age 21, rookie idol just on the verge of being outed to the world, but in the end, he was just a speck on this planet, an insignificant singer in the stream of time.</p><p>And somehow, one speck found another, and now had to save it.</p><p>Junhui would not say he had an epiphany or a revelation, but suddenly the world came into focus. The edges became crisper, colors brighter, thoughts clearer. Nobody was watching him. He could do whatever he wanted.</p><p>He stood up too quickly and raced towards the apartment building.</p><p>As he arrived at the building, a little kid dressed in pink standing at the door waved to him. He waved back. The kid giggled and ran off. Junhui smiled just a little. He went up the elevator, and knocked three times.</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>The door swung open. There she was. Oh Nara, exiled idol, still blazingly confident, gesturing him inside. “Welcome. I didn’t clean, by the way.”</p><p>Junhui paused. “Yeah… I can tell.”</p><p>The apartment looked like a hurricane ran through it just minutes ago, yet somehow also orderly in the chaos. Clothes were everywhere, cardboard boxes were stacked to the ceiling, paper plates lacking food were everywhere for some odd reason. The lights were on, flickering with a sickly yellow. A bunch of action figurines sat on the shelf, the only thing organized within sight.</p><p>“I don’t live here. I’m just staking out here ever since the paparazzi found the Eufonia dorms and started harassing the members.” Nara huffed. “Those bitches.”</p><p>Junhui nodded quickly and zipped his lips. He was not going to ask how this place got this way or who was the real inhabitant, because he was not sure he wanted to know. After being used to the clean doors of TEENDOM, this was a sight to adjust to.</p><p>Soonyoung, Nara, Minghao, Jihoon, and Mingyu were there, standing around a table near what seemed to be the kitchen, judging by the stacks upon stacks of canned food lying over the counters. The light above them flickered constantly. There were some open bags of miscellaneous chips on the table.</p><p>Soonyoung beamed once he saw Junhui. “Junnie! We were just discussing our next moves.”</p><p>"That sounds so cool!" Mingyu cheered. "We're in this dinky apartment, planning our secret moves..." Despite his cheery tone, the bags under his eyes were obvious.</p><p>"Not secret...we're just all coming together since we're all free at the moment to figure out what the hell is going on." </p><p>“If Wonwoo were here, it would be better,” Minghao said disapprovingly. He somehow had a cup of tea in hand. Junhui eyed the surroundings, and did not spot a teapot nor a sink. "He is one of the involved ones here, so there is for him no reason to not be here."</p><p>Mingyu glanced at Minghao. “I mean...he’s kind of…”</p><p>“You told me he was supposedly busy, but how could he be when this kinda situation is happening?” Minghao snapped. "I know he's not together with Junhui anymore, but still, he should have some responsibility not for himself and the people around him!"</p><p>Junhui shuddered slightly at the mention of the breakup.</p><p>Mingyu shut up then. He stood next to Minghao obediently, like a big puppy.</p><p>“Junhui, do you have anything to add before we continue?” Nara took a seat at the head of the table and pointed at a notebook. “We’re compiling a list.”</p><p>“Of what, we will never know. Could you keep your celebrity crush list on a different notebook?” Minghao just sounded so done.</p><p>Nara grinned. "Well, what else am I going to do in my spare time besides thirst after celebrities? Nam Joo Hyuk is so..."</p><p>But despite Minghao's tone, exhaustion was clear on his face. Junhui felt guilt hit him like a truck. Of course...his members and friends were also worried and stressed for them. He was so absorbed in trying to deal with it himself he forgot he had people around him too.</p><p>"Let's stop this conversation and focus please," Jihoon cut in. He turned to face Junhui, giving him a look that was somewhere between a warning and an angry glare. "Anything to add?"</p><p>“Minjung said…” Junhui hesitated. “She said that she was the one who poisoned our drinks that day so me and Wonwoo, you know…”</p><p>“Banged each other.” Nara laughed as she leaned back. </p><p>Junhui nearly fell off his chair at the direct phrasing. “Yes…”</p><p>“I never liked that bitch Minjung,” Minghao shook his head. </p><p>Soonyoung coughed. “Wow. Harsh."</p><p>“Minjung unnie is…” Nara’s face visibly contorted. “Something changed her. I don’t know. But that’s not the point. We were talking about the mastermind behind all of this.”</p><p>Jihoon nodded. “Yes. I think this entire scheme-”<br/>Nara scoffed. “Calling it a scheme would be a compliment. It’s stupid, is what it is. This smear campaign is to make way for some other company and their groups. First the CEO gets to know about their disgusting couple-y-ness, and then the contract getting twisted with interpretation, it’s all part of the same thing.”</p><p>“There’s KA Entertainment, WTV Entertainment, Moonboat Entertainment,” Mingyu listed. “Those are the ones that are around the same caliber as Deplis. If it were any more powerful company, they wouldn’ bother.”</p><p>Immediately, Nara’s pencil began moving. She mouthed the company names.</p><p>Junhui nodded. That all made sense. “Wasn’t Moonboat’s group Angel Z called the rival to All-Seven?”</p><p>“You must be a real fan to have remembered that, hyung, it’s been years since anyone compared us,” Mingyu chuckled. </p><p>Junhui’s cheeks reddened. “Uh, I mean, yes, but-”</p><p>“Well he’s definitely a Wonwoo akgae at this point,” Nara chuckled.</p><p>“What? No, I like all of you guys-”</p><p>Jihoon cleared his throat. “Ahem. Back to our point."</p><p>The room quieted soon enough. Junhui glanced at the composer. They were the same age, but Jihoon just seemed so grumpy all the time that nobody wanted to bother him.</p><p>“Moonboat is in many ways in direct competition with Deplis, but I don’t think they have the resources nor time to do this entire insane thing,” Jihoon sighed exasperatedly.</p><p>The conversation came to a standstill.</p><p>They were all just idols, not detectives, and the information they really had was useless. Junhui chewed his lip. He had thought about other companies too and ran the same list as they did. But besides other companies doing this for monetary gain, then there were personal vendettas. But as far as Junhui knew Wonwoo did not have any enemies in the entertainment scene.</p><p>Junhui started to speak. “Nara, sunbaenim...what about the drug scandal with you?”</p><p>The rapper smirked. “That was on a routine camera check. Somebody left their stash in a room, and I happened to be there too. They ran a test on me too, but the internet likes to believe what they want.”</p><p>“Could that be...related? I mean, Minjung could’ve done that, do you know if Minjung knows anyone powerful that could control her?”</p><p>“I…” Nara stuttered. She looked down at her notebook and started doodling. “She is dating Yongsun. That man is not good for her, I swear, but...”</p><p>“What?!” Soonyoung gaped. He took a step back dramatically. “Since when? How have I not been notified?” </p><p>Nara shrugged. “Beats me. Yongsun is a chaebol, his family is very powerful with connections to the media. Maybe Yongsun and Wonwoo have some unknown beef.”</p><p>Jihoon shook his head. “No. Yongsun is our member. If he destroys All-Seven, that does nothing good for him.”</p><p>Nara eyed Jihoon slowly. Her hands started to shake. She turned around and grabbed a cup of tea from god knows where. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Finally, she spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable. “You think you know people, but you really don’t.”</p><p>That completely brought the mood even lower than before. Mingyu huddled next to Jihoon, his tall body somehow shrinking. </p><p>“Yeah, haha, ha,” Soonyoung suddenly interjected.</p><p>Junhui gazed at Nara. What stories did she have in her time in this industry? Before he entered Deplis, many family members warned him. Being in the entertainment industry was dirty, he should always keep true to his heart no matter what. But how could everyone do that? For their dreams, what would they be able to do?</p><p>Minghao, who had kept silent mostly throughout the discussion, suddenly started speaking. “What about BS S&amp;F?”<br/>All eyes went to the slim dancer. </p><p>“The conglomerate?” Mingyu cocked his head. “What about them? Not that I’m questioning you, Hao-ah…”</p><p>Minghao cut Mingyu a look. “They have several entertainment companies under their control. Like JB Entertainment, TF Music, LOL Idol Maker, SC Idol Group, and they were running that survival show recently. Even with all their power in TV and media in general, their idol groups don’t turn out so well. So if they had one less competitor, wouldn’t it be easier for them?”</p><p>“Survival show...the one Wonwoo went to?” Junhui asked.</p><p>Minghao nodded. “I think so. The group BlackSilver… is debuting soon. They have a hip hop concept I think.”</p><p>Soonyoung had already searched it up, and put his phone at the middle of the table. Junhui leaned over to look. Black and punky, but unmistakably All-Seven esque.</p><p>“Who runs this group?” Nara said quietly.</p><p>Soonyoung swiped down. “It’s LS Music. Lee Subin’s company.”</p><p>Nara froze at the name.</p><p>But all of a sudden, a notification from a news app popped up on Soonyoung’s phone. </p><p>BREAKING NEWS: ALL-SEVEN MEMBER MAKES A…</p><p>“Go to that,” Jihoon ordered.</p><p>Soonyoung fumbled with his phone until he got to the news app, a livestream playing.</p><p>Yongsun had made a statement.</p><p>Junhui’s breath hitched. What? What was this? Soonyoung’s hand grabbed Junhui’s, and they watched as the disaster played out.</p><p>“Idol Park Yongsun is claiming that he was bullied into submission and silence by the All-Seven members. All this time, he had been isolated and could not speak out when he saw Wonwoo mess around with the “W”, making a new statement from SC Idol Group.”</p><p>Nara pounded the table. “That fucking whore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay let’s all take a deep breath here.” Jihoon immediately ordered. He lunged to Junhui’s side in tandem with Soonyoung and they both held him down by the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui looked at them strangely. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Junhui, don’t go crazy on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I go crazy?” Junhui tilted his head. He was so desensitized to everything at this point </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung and Jihoon stared at each other. Soonyoung spoke first. “Are you...not shocked? On TV usually, when people get triggered by horrifying news they fly into some kind of killing rage. And the calmest ones are usually the craziest ones…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Jihoon nodded rapidly. It was the first time Junhui saw Jihoon following Soonyoung's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This just means we need to find the mastermind faster than before. Who knows what’s gonna happen next at this rate.” Junhui cleared his throat and gestured towards twiddle dee and twiddle dum holding him down at his sides. “Ahem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair released him, not before patting him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next step for them would be to reveal that the supposed ‘woman’ with Wonwoo right now is Junhui, then it would be all over for Deplis.” Nara sighed. “A drug addict idol, a gay rapist bully idol, they really did plan this out in the exact ways that would set the public discourse on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu shook his head. “I don’t get it? Now it seems more like a personal vendetta instead of a corporate play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s both. For sure.” Nara put her face in her hands. “Yongsun definitely had a bone to pick with Wonwoo to begin with, and whoever is the boss here used that to make him a part of this plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao muttered some Chinese swears that went up and down Yongsun’s ancestral line. “Do we know anyone who can access telephone records? Or maybe some hacker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other blankly. Of course, they were idols. The closest person they knew to a hacker were the people who managed the bad internet at the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, damn.” Minghao huffed. “Guess we are all useless here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we need to all just stay here for now. My manager knows we’re here, but he’s probably caught up with all the stuff back at the company.” Nara leaned back and somehow found a bag of chocolates within the chaos and started eating them rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui closed his eyes. Too much was swirling around him. Who could it be? Yongsun...Yongsun, All-Seven, the CEO...Junhui just did not know. He was used to being powerless. He was always waiting for somebody to save him. But Wonwoo was not here. He broke up with Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his friends still discussing what to do in low voices around him, he felt like he was drowning. This was not how anything was supposed to turn out. This was not...what he always wished for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed. Junhui jumped at the buzzing in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo: Junhui, come out to this Park. Alone. Don’t tell anyone. [location]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I should go.” Was it Wonwoo? Could it be? Something turned in his stomach. Something about that text did not sit right with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Minghao stood up, clearly alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui cleared his throat and stood up. “I should go. I need to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where? It’s not safe. If the paparazzi catch you in this part of town…” Soonyoung asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I just need some time to think. Don’t worry, I made it this far without anyone noticing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you.” Minghao leaped up and grabbed his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...it’s alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui stared Yongsun down at the park. Yongsun walked towards him quickly, yet his movements were robotic. The tall trees seemed to grow more and more ominous as the man coursed towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why is he here? What does he want from me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s hair was now black, and for once he was dressed plainly, just like some average college student. If Junhui was just walking around on a normal day, he would have never noticed Yongsun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just after what had happened, he could tell that face underneath the mask. He was the one who just called Wonwoo a bully on top of everything else he was accused for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moon Junhui.” Yongsun spoke slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Junhui’s brain scrambled to come up with something, anything to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to be outed to the world, follow my directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-huh?” Junhui backed up. He put his hand in his pocket. He needed to call for help. This was not a situation he could handle. But it was not like he could take his phone out and call for someone right in front of Yongsun. They were the same height, they met eye to eye, but Yongsun’s aura overpowered Junhui completely. His heart raced inside his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what you need to do is to quickly make a statement about Wonwoo, and you can completely clear yourself,” Yongsun whispered manically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Junhui kept his silence. He glanced to his sides panicked. It was a workday. Nobody would just be roaming the streets. Besides, they weren’t in a physical fight, so what would calling for help even do. Minghao would show up, right? He was worried when he left just now, so he would be suspicious if things happened. If Mingyu was here then maybe they could get out safely, since Yongsun seemed pretty strong...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui focused back on the scene before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he always so weak? Why couldn’t he just stand up for himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui put his hand in his pocket and slid his finger across the phone screen. He pressed the record button and tried to stay as still as possible. The sounds of cloth might distract the recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The public believes me. For now.” Yongsun seethed. He shook as he talked. “But we need to bring Wonwoo down once and for all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Don’t interrupt me, you idiot, listen!” Yongsun grabbed Junhui by the shoulders. Junhui pushed him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can still stop this! You can still make up for your lies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies? Wonwoo is an idiot, he deserves everything that has come to him!” Yongsun shouted. His eyes burned with fury. “Unless you want the world to know about YOU, you better go post on social media RIGHT NOW that Wonwoo has bullied you, make something up, anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui shivered. Those words would mean nothing in a trial or an investigation. He needed to fish more out. He opened his mouth again to speak. “Why would you lie on TV?! Why would you tell the world such horrible things! You can still stop this, just tell me who’s behind all of this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun narrowed his eyes. “I still have that contract, Junhui, don’t ask stupid questions now. Just follow what I say if you don't want the entire world to know that you’re a filthy fa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui slapped Yongsun across the face. His hand stung with pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.” Pure disgust rose into his mouth. He wanted to vomit. There was no saving this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun glared at him while holding his face as he doubled back, frigid eyes glowing with hate. “You piece of shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your words, Yongsun,” Junhui pulled his phone out, “I’m recording a video.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun’s eyes widened. He lunged towards Junhui, but Junhui dodged easily. Yongsun clawed at Junhui’s hands with pure insanity. Junhui moved back quickly, heart drumming against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The public doesn’t trust me! If HE finds out that my statement couldn’t indict Deplis enough, I will be, it will all be OVER!” Yongsun screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui faltered for just a moment at that. “Who’s he? Who is it? Tell me-AGH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun shoved Junhui to the ground. Junhui felt his body crash onto the earth, his phone skidding away. Yongsun pinned Junhui down, hands roughly clawing into his flesh, pain burning through Junhui’s body. Junhui coughed for breath, only to see Yongsun’s hateful eyes boring into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!” Yongsun roared. “If you want to survive, you WILL post against Wonwoo! He will be ruined, and I, and I…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t… I can’t do this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Junhui hesitated. What if he did do this? Would anyone forgive him after that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui shouted for help, but no one came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yongsun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And through the woods, came Jeon Wonwoo himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>